El Chronicle
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: The same continent of Elrios, but in a different timeline, they may look familiar, but who know if they are a whole different person or not. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: New rookies,more trouble

**Shiraga: **hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, so my apology if any of my grammar is clunky. This fanfic was based on the story that me and 2 of my best friend made 3 years ago. But now I have lost contact with, so to my 2 best friend in the world, if you are out there somewhere, hope this can get to.

List of character references :

Elsword: RS

Aisha: EM

Rena: NW

Raven: VC

Eve: CEm

Chung: TT

Ara: YR

Elesis: BH

Add: DE

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New rookies, more troubles<strong>

* * *

><p>Year 2024, at that time, the Great war with demons is at it most stressful periods, the final battle that will decide the fate of the world. Thanks to Six Masters of El, mankind had manages to defeat the demons, take back their lands and seal the gate. Peace is once again restored. Or so that what they said.<p>

Year 2027, after completed their job as helping the humans rebuild their continents, the Six Masters of El placed 6 elemental seals in 6 secret places that only the Chosen One know the coordinate, each hold a part of their power, so that if the gate was ever open again, the human can use their power to fight the demons. Years later, no one has ever seen the Six Masters of El ever again.

Year 2034, 7 years had passed, now the world is facing another war, the world is divided into 2 sides:

One side: created by the government, known as "The Guardians" to protect the gate from being open again, a place for those that gather to protect the peace of the world.

The other side: called themselves "The Knowledge Hunter", want to open the gate again, to create a second Great war, just for their selfish goal: knowledge of the demon realm.

No matter how time may change, space may shift, the world will always have a war, but in it darkest hour, the heroes will rise,

_**And it mark a new beginning.**_

* * *

><p>-At the entrance to the main HQ of "The Guardians"-sound of hurried footsteps-<p>

"HURRY! Today is our graduate test!"-a female voice with lime hair shouts

"We are late because of you! I told you to go to bed soon but you keep staying up late with those stupid Yaoi fictions of yours!" -another female voice with crimson hair shouted back in angry

"Now you want to discuss about that? Seriously?"

"Whatever! Now just keep your head straight and run like you never run before, or we are gonna be ABSOLUTELY LATE!"

After 5 minutes, the 2 have finally reached the place for their graduate test, and still 3 minutes to spare. They stopped to catch their breath. The place was crowded with students from Velder Military school-the school that train soldiers for the only purpose: protect the gate, maintain the peace of the world, eliminate those that try to destroy the peace. After catching their breath, the 2 figures enter the hall, look around to search for any familiar face, and they recognize a certain redhead.

"OI! Elsword!"—the crimson hair shouted that is loud enough for the world to hear it

"There is only one being in the whole universe can make this noise."—the redhead turned around to see his sister waving at him.

"No doubt, it my 'dear' sister."

The redhead approached his sister.

"Where were you two? I searched the entire hall but no sign of you two."

"Blame Rena. She stayed up late last night reading her stupid Yaoi fanfictions again."

"But it starting to get to the good part!" –the elf pouted—"Ran forced Penesio onto the bed, undress him ,after that—"

"Ok, keep those to yourself, I don't want to have nightmare crawling with BL tonight."—the crimson hair cut Rena off.

"So what is the content of the graduate test?"-Elesis asked her brother

"According to mine, your and Rena score during our semester, we will be recruited for the ambush unit of the 9th Sky Division."

Both of the girl were surprised. "Wow! Isn't the 9th Sky Division is the elite?" "We were recruited for 9th Sky Division?"

"I know right!At first I thought I can't even pass!"—this being true because among the 3, Elsword had most F grades. Then the megaphone started to announce

"Attention! All student please follow the map on the screen to your examination room, Your ID number will show you which room is your to take the final graduate test."

The 3 took out their ID card, then followed the map to their room to take the test. After entering the room, they saw a big magic circle in the middle of the room, but no judges or anything else. After all the students have reach their room, a hologram of a figure with white hair, wearing black costume with a mask showing only his golden left eye appeared.

"Greeting students, my name is Glave, today I will be the judge for your final test, or should I say, final punishment? The monsters for your test are going to appear from the circle. There is only one wave of monster, their number will be random but no more than 5. The type of monster that going to appear will simulate with the type of monster from your future fighting environment, so get use to their movement, attack pattern as they will help you in the future fights. Kuhuhu…well then, shall we begin the test?"

Right after the hologram disappeared , the magic circle started to glow. And appeared in front of the 3 soon-to-be 9th Sky Division member, were 3 giant harpies.

"So this is the type of pain that we have to deal in the future huh? I'll beat you to the ground birdy.."—the redhead provoked.

"Pfff! That is if it doesn't get you first,"—His sister mocked.

"Stay focus guys! Here they come!"—the elf alerted.

The 3 ready to engage, sound of weapon clashing echo the entire hall. 15 minutes passed, all the rooms have completed with their test. Sound of congratulation, praise and farewell can be heard because not every group get to be recruited in the same unit. The 3 started to return to their dormitory, packing their stuffs and ready to leave for tomorrow morning. That night, none of them can sleep, because they are too busy thinking about the future, and review about the past, the time they have in the dormitory.

Finally, the morning come, the 3 with their bags, turn around to have their last look at the dormitory, then proceed to the portal that will bring them to whatever fate have to offer them.


	2. Chapter 2: The 9th Sky Division

**Shiraga:** second chapter is here. And here is the characters outfit from this chapter and later on

Add, Raven: Hamel Navy Officer reform without ceremonial sword

Elsword, Rena, Elesis, Aisha, Eve: when not fighting: HNO reform without the ceremonial sword and cape, when fighting: Nasod Battle suit Mk 2 black with weapons, no wings

Chung: Nasod Battle suit Mk 2 white

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The 9<strong>**th**** Sky Division**

* * *

><p>Elsword, Elesis and Rena proceed to the portal that will transport them directly to the 9th Sky Division Mother Ship. There, they met Vanessa—the one that taught them everything they need to know about combat and tactics on the battle field when they are still at Velder Military school.<p>

"So I heard that you guys got recruited for the 9th Sky Division."

"Yeah, at first we didn't even believe our ears."—Rena confessed

"Since the first day we met at Combat class, I knew that you guys will do great in the future, except for Elsword."—she mumbled the last part.

"Hey I heard that."—the redhead complains.

"That being true because you score the highest amount of F grades through the entire semester."—a brown hair figure appear, mocking the redhead.

"Ugh, your face is the last thing that I want to see even if it the end of the world."

"So spill it out bro, what did you bribe the general of the 9th Sky Division?"—the brown hair mock again while dodging the incoming elboy from the annoyed redhead.

"So Lowe, what about you?"—Rena change the topic.

"I got recruited for the Ground Vanguard."

Elesis whistle "Ground Vanguard that lead by the famous White Colossal Helput huh? Look like you can help them a lot by being the Incredible Meat Shield."—

Elesis words are like an arrow that fierce Lowe heart **twice** "Ouch, since when did you learn Guide Arrow?", then all of them burst out in laughing.

"Look like it time for you guys to go."—Vanessa check the clock.

"Well, later guys, hope we can work together in the near future."—The 3 approach the portal after saying their last goodbye.

The 3 have finally reach the mother ship of the 9th Sky Division, and appear in front of them is 2 girls: one with a long, neatly tied hair and one with purple hair.

"Your 3 must be Elsword, Rena and Elesis."—said the purple hair girl—"Welcome, to the 9th Sky Division. My name is Aisha, this is Ara. Please follow us to meet our general."

The 3 follow their guide, looking around their new home while keeping up with Aisha and Ara. "This place is even more amazing than what I thought!"-The elf lady confess in admire. "Thank you for your compliment. The 9th Sky Division mother ship is the largest air battle ship that 'The Guardian' had ever possessed. For the purpose of ambush, this Division consist of 3 air battle ship, with the most advanced stealth technology as the main factor for the element of -" The introduction was interrupted by an explosion coming from a room around the corner."—surprise."

"What just happened? Enemies attack?"—the redhead readies his weapon for combat. "No, no, no, it nothing to worry about, this is just a daily thing in this Division daily life. Well then, shall we continue with our tour?"—the purple hair girl continue like nothing have ever happen.

Then, they reached the commander deck. There, a new view open before their eyes: many flashing screen with a lot of data displayed on them, beyond the glass is the blue sky, with the sun is shining bright. "Sir, I have brought the new recruitments."

2 mans standing there turn around, one with long black hair and a mechanical left arm on his hip. The other one have silver hair, an eye patch on his left eye, folding his arm around, with 6 big objects floating behind him.

"Very well. Greeting rookies, I welcome you to the 9th Sky Division. I am Vice Commander Raven, and this is our General, the one that lead this entire army, Add."

The silver hair figure proceed closer to face the 3. "I have read about the 3 of you from your files."—he pointed at Rena "Rena—a high class ranger that also excelled in trapping ability,"—then is Elesis "Elesis—flawless sword skill and combine with fire magic, both have good tactics and sight on the battlefield, that is for the sister, now is the little one."—then he let out a sigh when pointing to the redhead "Sword and Runes magic user, always charge ahead first in battle but rely too much on brute force and strength, and never have a plan, should I call you knucklehead?"

The 2 girls cheek turn slightly pink because of the compliment from the general, but Elsword was left frozen. "Ara, Aisha. Take them to the 'Scientist' to get their appropriate weapon and show them the rest of the tour."—the general order.

The 5 left the commander deck. When the door closed, the crow decided to speak again. "Don't you think those words just know is a little bit too harsh? Anyway, what is your overall conclusion about them?"—the general let out another sigh "More troubles." The Vice Commander just let out a smile "That is exactly the same what you said when I first came here 2 years ago."

When the commander deck room is out of sight, Elsword exploded with a scream "KNUCKLEHEAD? He just called me a knucklehead?"—he punches the wall in angry. "Please don't blame the general, he may have a bad mouth and cruel with words, but when it come to comrades life and death matter, he always puts us and the underling on top."—the lilac girl confessed

"I'm surprised that he can tell Elsword is a knucklehead for first time meeting him."—Elesis whispered with Rena.

"_Ugh, now you too sis?"_. "Anyway," he tried to change the topic. "Who is this 'Scientist' that we are going to meet?"

"He is the one that created and maintain literally every mechanical things and weapon on this ship, he took a special test to skip 3 years from Velder School when he was a 2nd year student. Our general did the same to, because both of them scored highest score back then at school. None of the other student could come even close to rival with them, so they have the right to ."—said the black hair girl.

"Do you remember the explosion that we saw 15 minutes ago? That is where we are heading."—the lilac girl said with a smile.

5 minute later, they reached that lab with a somewhat considerable door. The lilac girl knock the door, but her hand was only 3 millimeters away, the door crumbled to dust. The room was dark and gloomy, filled with smoke. "Chung! Are you in there? Say something if you still alive!"—5 minutes passed and still no response. Then from the dark, a girl with silver long hair appears, she wear a casual pink dress with 2 drones floating beside her, the optical lens on her forehead shines along with her golden eyes. "Mr Chung is currently busy with his experiment, please come back later."—the girl nodded than turn around. "But we come here with the order from the general to prepare weapon for the rookies."

"If that the case then follow me."—the girl lead them through the mess in the room. The room was filled with a lot of weird looking machines and potion bottles with weird description on them: Soul Tracker potion, Denif Ice Orbs potion, Love potion,etc…

"Mr Chung, you have some guess, they came here with the order from the general."

Behind a big table, they see a shadow standing there, making some calculation with an optical lens on his forehead. "Is that so? Where is my manner? Just give me a minute."—He approach a level then turn it on, the room then filled with bright light, and revealed in front of them is a blonde figure, with a pony tail and bright blue eyes like the sky. "So you are the new recruitment that I have been hearing a lot about right? Welcome to my lab, I'm Chung Seiker, you can think of me as the father of this division, because I created almost everything mechanical thing here. And you here to get your appropriate weapon, correct? Good, now stand inside that capsule please." The capsule than scan the 3, the scientist input some order than all the machine start to operate. "Input command...Calculate Power levels… Mithril Materialize sequence…Final adjustment…..and it is done!"—the capsule on the other side of the room open, some smoke flow out of it, and inside, were 3 shiny newly created weapon for the rookies. "This is the weapon that was made according to your battle data, and was made from the finest quality Mithril Gemstone. The result from the combination of the most advanced technology and the power of alchemist. So treat it with care ok?"

The 3 look at their new weapon like little kids receive their favorite toys as gift from Santa. Te weapon look heavy, but they are extremely light, durable and easy to use. When they had received their weapon and were about to continue on the tour, then an alert sound come along with red flashing lights broke the happy atmosphere.

"Attention! Enemies detected! All troops prepare for combat! Special unit please present at sector 3 to prepare for ambush! I repeat…."

"Look like we will have to save the tour for later, where is the sector 3?"—the redhead shouted, "Follow me!"—the black hair girl signaled. When they reach the sector 3, the elf lady let out a question "So how are we going to do this ambush?". "Have you guys ever ride a nasod scorpion?"—Ara asked the 3. "Once, back then at the 2032 Velder Elympic."

"Good, now we are going to use the same thing to do this ambush."—Ara pointed at the white mechanic scorpion. "I present you, The 9th Sky Division favorite ambush vehicle-Nasod Scorpion Type E."


	3. Chapter 3: First ambush mission

**Shiraga: **chapter 3 here, finally some action. And since I found out that having only 1 class make the story kinda plain and simple, so I'll make the character have mixed class power (first 1 will be the main class, second one will be sub class, otherwise they would be extremely broken, and their hair remain as their main class.):

Add: DE + LP

Elsword: RS + IS

Aisha: EM + VP

Rena: NW + GA

Raven: VC + BM

Eve: CEm + CN

Ara: YR + AuA

Elesis: BH + GrM

Chung: TT + DC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First ambush mission<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, you guys ready for your first ambush mission?"—the girl with long flowy black hair asked the new rookies. "A little bit excite and nervous at the same time, other than that, ready!"—the redhead said while trying to remember the nasod scorpion commands, since the Type E is more advance than the one that he used to rides back at school.<p>

"But why is our general here too? Wasn't he supposed to be commander deck giving order?"—the elf lady pointed at a customized black nasod scorpion with a white hair figure inside. "Because you are new here so you didn't know, when engage in battle, the general always stood in the frontline, and entrusted the command mission in the Vice Commander. But if things get out of hand, he will be in charge."—said a voice from the communicate device. "WOAH! Where did that come from?"—the redhead looks around in confuse, trying to search for the source of the voice. "My apology for surprised you. My name is Eve, I'm the navigator of the ship along with Aisha. We will inform you guys about the number of enemies and situation of the battle."

"Listen up folks!"—the general shouted to gather the attention. "The enemies that we detected is no one strange to us, it a large troop of those 'Knowledge Hunter' scums again. The scout drones show that they are trying to dig something up from the ground, and currently station at the Pilgrim's Gateway, whatever the thing is, no good ever come is it fall into their hand."—he then put up a big hologram screen and continue "We will divide into 2 troop: troop 1 will follow me to the underground to retrieve whatever the thing they are searching for , since that place is pretty damn old and small, we will have to leave the vehicles on the ground and moving on by foot. Second troop will stay on the surface to prevent the remains from coming down and corner troop 1. Do I make myself clear?"—the troop response back in union "Sir yes sir!" ."Sir! We have company from above! And they are closing in fast!"

"Put it on screen!"—the hologram screen then showed a lot of giant wyverns, harpies and flying object coming toward them. "Tch! Those pathetic scum though they could hold a chance against my army if they fight in the sky? How naïve! The sky is like the playground of this Division. Very well, I shall tear their hope apart! Release the Personal Mobile type E. I'll show them that fighting against us in the sky is their most horrible mistake!"

"Yes sir! Release Personal Mobile type E! I repeat! Release Personal Suit type E-!" .The plan seem flawless and perfect, but the general face still have a small question mark on it "_This is weird! They have never tried to fight us in the sky with just this much number, even if they do, they always bring the Cutty Sark. Kehahaha! This is getting more interest!"_—he then contact to the commander deck and give some order to Vice Commander

"And I was about to inform about the unusual, but you are still sharp as always."—the black crow just let out a small sigh with a frown on his lips. "Leave thing here on the sky to me, go and beat those hunter puny ass down there." ."Sure will ."—after turning off the hologram screen, he then turned to face the 3 rookies. "OI rookies! I see you got yourself with the appropriate weapon. There is a rule here in the 9th Sky Division: got yourself a new weapon, you have to show the rest their power, so you 3 are coming with me to the underground."

"Y…Yes sir!"—the 3 replied in union. "Very well. Open the hangar!"

The hangar door slowly opens. When the door is completely open wide, in front the 3 rookies eyes were the breath-taking view of the sight below. The 3 couldn't say a word and just standing there silently, feast their eyes with such a view. "Beautiful isn't it? "—the girl with black flowy hair asked. "This is the thing that I enjoy most before every ambush mission."

"Yeah…" was the only word that they can say in response. "Ok, on my signal. 3…2…1…GO!"—after the signal, all the nasod scorpions start to jump out of the mother ship, and it mark the beginning of the 3 rookies first ambush mission.

* * *

><p>-digging sound and sound of people shouting-<p>

"Hurry up you lazy ass! Dig! Dig faster! Dig like you were born to do so!"—a man with a scarred right eye shouted. "S…Sir Banthus! They are here!"—a fellow underling run toward the man name Banthus and pointed at the sky. "Tch! They come earlier than I expected! How is the tunnel going?" . "We have reached the destination sir!"—the diggers replied.

"Good. Half of you stay here to stop them, the rest follow me to get the 'item'!"—the man and his underlings start rushing into the tunnel. Not far from there, the ambush team finally land and rush to the tunnel gate. "Ok! You all know what to do, stick to the plan!"—the general shouted while exiting his vehicle. "I'll open the path! Blaze Wing!"—the flame from the crimson hair start to swirl together and form a tornado of fire, sweeping all the enemies around and open the path to the tunnel. "Nice one rookies! Troop 2 guard the tunnel gate at all cost!"

The first troop proceed through the tunnel, even though they are going deeper into the ground, the place is not dark but instead, filled with light. Then they saw the exit of the tunnel, lead to an open space that look like an underground temple. Many runes filled the wall, and before their eyes is the Banthus holding something look like a flower, a flower that radiate bright golden light.

"Long time no see Banthus."—the general spoke while staring at the man. "After a long time and you have change so much, I didn't become that girly to did all these things for a flower."—he continues mocking him. "You brat! This isn't for me! I was paid to get this thing!"

"So now you work as a bandit and a part-time treasure hunter?Kehahaha! Guess crime doesn't pay your pile of bills."—the bandit was pissed off, blood flowing all over his face and he order his underling when he saw another digger troop have reached the temple. "To thanks for your 'interruption', I have a little for all of you. Release the Cutty Sark."—the other digging troop is the delivery team, in case of some unexpected problem occur, they brought those beast as an escape plan.

"So this is why I didn't see any Cutty Sark in their ambush troop. All hands prepare for combat! Here they come!"—the hoard of wyvern rush toward the team, the large temple is being a big disadvantage to the team. "Ok you 2, let do this like what we did back then at the graduate test! Should be a piece of cake!"—the redhead encouraged. "Right!"—the other 2 replied back.

"_So that redhead had a plan for this kind of situation. Maybe I have underestimated him."_

"Rena! Give me a lift!" "Gotcha! Perfect Storm!"—a strong gust appear from the tip of the arrow, lifting the redhead into the air. "Take this! Kiyaaaaah!"—but the wyvern speed is far more faster than the harpies that they have encountered, so the strike missed entirely, and the redhead fall back into the ground.

"_I take back what I said, this brat is a complete knucklehead._"—the general let out a small sigh

"Dynamos, calculate their flying pattern, rooky, can you do the same homing fire tornado like you did back then at the entrance?"—the general turn to the crimson hair. "You mean Blaze Wing? Sure, but it too slow compare to those thing speed!" "Leave that to me. On my signal, all of you release any homing skill that you know."

His dynamos start circling around him. "Moonlight Rhapsody!"—a big wave of sound got ejected toward the hoard of wyverns, the sound and it beat frequency caused them to confused and immobilize. "Now!"—Right after his signal, the team release whatever homing skill that they know.

"Blaze Wing!"

"Guided Arrows!"

"Ugh, I don't have any homing skill, but this should do the trick! Phoenix Talon!"

The hoard of wyvern got wipe out completely. When they were about to proceed deeper into the temple to find Banthus, his big laugh come from a cliff above them.

"Hehahaha! Later you government losers, I don't have time to deal with you, and I've already got what I came here for. And now is for the farewell gift."—then a big explosion follow by many mini ones cause the entire area to tremble and the temple start to collapse. "Hehahaha! Great Thief Banthus: one, government losers: zer—"

"Conqueror ."—12 electrical bullets got shot from the dynamos, instantly shoot down the escaping bandit. "Seriously, no matter how many time, his big mouth never stop blabaling ."—the general said with an annoyed voice. "I think we have to get out of here, this place is falling apart!"—the redhead advised. Right when they are rushing toward the exit, a giant boulder falling down from above. "We are not gonna make it!"—the elf screamed. Then they felt something pushed them from behind, into the exit and save them from being crushed by the boulder. "Dynamos, clear the path and lead the troop out of here now!"—they can hear a voice from the other side of the boulder. "What about you general?"—the girl with black hair shouted back. "I still have something to take care of. I'll be fine, now go! That's an order" . The troop run along the tunnel, right after the last trooper safely escape the tunnel, the area that is the temple ceiling collapse, buried the temple and everything else with it. But still no sign of the general. "I….is he dea—"—right before the redhead could finish his sentence, the space suddenly crack and break apart, coming out of it is a man with black suit. "GENERAL!"

"Tch! That damn temple made my clothes all dirty. And you really think only that much could get rid of me?"—he stares at the redhead. "Hahahaha! The good thing is you still stand here!"—than the black hair girl rushed toward and hug the general while he still trying to brushing off all the dirt on his clothes, and burst out with her tears. "I was so worried about you! Please, never do such risky things like that gain…"—the troop stare at the general and the crying girl, some dropped their jaw, some girl in the group blushed and started to whispered. "Umm…Ara, we are still the public here."—the crying girl's tears suddenly disappear just like when it started. "I…I mean…sir…" "Ara got a crush! Ara got a crush!"—the other girl said in union making the black hair girl blush even more "IT…IT NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Eve, teleport us back to the ship."—the general contact the navigator. Then Elesis realized that the general right eyes sclera had turned black. "Sir, what happened to your right eye?" "Every time I use my dynamos to open a time-space portal, my eyes will turn black as a side effect of this power." "Then why didn't you escape with us back then?"—the general showed the golden flower "I have to retrieve this thing. It look like that it some kind of ancient relic, my dynamos detected a large amount of energy similar to the Light El from the flower. I'll send it back to the HQ for analyze."—he finished his sentence just in time for the teleport drone to arrive. The black hair girl have done with her effort trying to explain that she have no crushed with the general to the other girls, then turn to the general to apology for her sudden action. "Sir…I…I'm"—but without letting her saying a word, he just patted her head. "You don't have to sorry, I'm the one that need to, for making all of you worried about me, sorry."

* * *

><p>Returned to the mother ship, the 3 rookies were tired because it was the first time they have to work out this hard. They retreated back to their room. Elesis and Rena share same room, Elsword in same room with Chung but since he always work and sleep in his lab, Elsword was allow to use both the bed. After arranging their stuffs and shower, they heard someone knock on their doors. "Hello, are you guys in there? It's me, Vice Commander Raven."<p>

"Is something matter Vice Commander?" "The general have an order, please follow me."—the 3 follow the Vice Commander. "More mission? Man, I'm too exhausted for anymore mission?"—the redhead complains. "This mission is a must for any new rookies, but don't worry, you will love this mission when you know what is the objective." When they reached the destined room and open the door, sound of confetti, a lot of food and big banner with the sentence "Welcome to the 9th Sky Division and congratulation for your first success mission."

"We throw a party for every new rookies here, to congratulate them for their first mission."—the Vice Commander explained. "And the mission objective is simple: eat all you can and have fun." . Then the general continue "I knew that we have said this many times to you, but I will say it again:"

_"**Elsword, Rena, Elesis, welcome to the 9****th**** Sky Division."**_


	4. Chapter 4: Flame of eternity

**Shiraga: **hi guys, chapter 4 is here. Thing started to get intense, and I included in this chapter a little bit of RenaxRaven. Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and please review so I can make the story better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Flame of eternity, the awaken of Rosso<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since Elsword, Rena and Elesis had joined the 9th Sky Division. After their first ambush mission, they were given a Rank ID. When not doing the mission given by the "Guardian", they can take normal mission to rank up, earn money and learn more experience. It is another normal morning, no mission from HQ, so the 3 rookies were just going to take missions like the pass 3 weeks, until the megaphone call for their name.<p>

"Elsword, Rena and Elesis, please come to the commander deck."

The 3 proceed to the commander deck. When the door is opened, they saw a girl with pink hair holding a spear. "Good, you 3 are here. I would like you to meet Ignia."—the Vice Commander explained. "Hi ~~~ My name is Ignia-the fire priestess!"—the girl introduced herself with an energetic tone. "The HQ sent her here this morning with the result about the flower that we retrieved 3 weeks ago, it was the light El. Also, a mission had been given by the HQ: investigate the Lanox volcano where the fire El is hidden."—while the 3 is still confusing, the general put up his hologram monitor. "According to the scout drones, some of those 'Knowledge Hunter' scum was found near the volcano of Lanox. It appeared that they are looking for the fire El." "But how? The only one whose know the locations of the 6 Els are the Chosen one if the gate open once again or when they awake their full potential!"—the elf lady asked in confusion. "Demon is a very greedy race you know~~they will do anything to get what they want. And the thing that they have been longing for since ancient time is power. And because of their hunger for power, their race had developed a special instict that can smell or sense strong energy source. The 6 Els is the embodiment of the 6 Masters, so their power could be rate as the highest power source of the entire Elrios continent, and those 'Knowledge Hunter' have a lot of information about demon from the Great war, so I'm not surprise if they manage to create some kind of tracking device. "—the priestess explained with her energetic tone.

"So that is the details. You 3 will accompany Ignia to the volcano and prevent those scums from laying their hand on the fire El. If needed, eliminate them and bring the El back, and you will need Ignia for that."—the general explained the mission objective. "But why do we need the priestess this time to take back the El? Last time you can take it without needing the priestess."—the priestess emotion suddenly turned to surprise after hearing the sentence, but she decided to talk about it later. "Because unlike the light El, light element is originally peaceful, fire element is a strong and somewhat unstable element, if you are not the one that is acknowledged by the 6 Masters that is the 6 priestess, you could get yourself hurt when touching the Els depend on their elements: fire will burn both your body and soul into ashes, water will freeze you for eternity and so on."—the priestess explained while still having her concern on the general.

"This time, coming with you on this mission will be the Vice Commander Raven not me, because that place is a volcano, I hate hot places and the ashes will make my clothes dirty."—said the general. Then the 3 and the Vice Commander begin to prepare for necessary supply. They all go to the lab to get the special mask because the area could be filling with poison gas. The Vice Commander took off his uniform and change to his battle gear. The team then get into their vehicles, the priestess is coming with Elesis. "Elsword, Rena and Elesis, this is Eve, do you read me? Good, this time you won't be using the traditional ambush style, but we will teleport you to the volcano to avoid the enemies from knowing that we will come. Please proceed to the portal, Aisha is waiting for you for the teleport." When they came, Aisha is already standing there, her staff floating in front of her while she mumble some spell, then the portal open. "Good luck on your mission guys!"—she said with a smile on her face.

After going through the portal, revealed before them is a scenery with grey color and red outline everywhere: the Burnt Forest. Death trees can be seen everywhere, covered with volcano ashes. The team activated the stealth mode then moving on to the volcano. When they reached the foot of the mountain, they get off their vehicles and climb up the mountain until they reached the entrance that was showed on the hologram. The team move inside with caution with their weapon ready for combat. The plain outside is one thing, but the inside looked like they had entered a whole different world: zigzagging paths, cross road made it look like a maze made the place become a giant maze.

"This is the defense system that was created since the El first reside here, to prevent the people curiosity and thieves~~"—the fire priestess explained still with her energetic tone. "So, guess we should start moving, lead the way Ignia."—the Vice Commander advised. "Yosh! Follow me folks! The fire priestess shall lead you to victory!"

-5 minutes later-

"This way!"

-30 minutes later-

"Turn left!"

-1 hour later-

"Forward!"

"How much further do we have to walk? We've been walking like forever!"—the redhead complained. "Ignia, you sure you know the way?"—the elf lady asked. "Of course I know! I'm the fire priestess, now keep moving, we are getting close~~!"—the priestess pouted.

-Another 1 hour later-

"Someone stop me now or I'm gonna murder this priestess."—the crimson hair said with red aura surrounding her. "Here we are! The entrance to the Temple of the fire El~~!"—finally, they had reached the destination, until a voice caught their intention. "Finally, we had reached the place, I swear I'm gonna blow up this whole place when we done getting the fire El—"

The 2 team made eyes contract, awkward silent fill the atmosphere, until Rena recognize their leader-Chloe. "So we meet again, elf lady. I see you still sticking with the pitiful human. Why not join me on the dark side? I'm sure we will have a lot of fun together."—Weird scene of Yuri start to flow into the redhead mind, until he was knock out of it by a dagger and a kick in the head. "NOT THAT KIND OF FUN."—the elf lady and the dark elf name Chloe said in union. The crow chuckled a bit, then readies his sword. "Elsword, Elesis, you 2 go on ahead with Ignia, we will deal with the thing here." The redhead and his sister along with the priestess run into the temple to find the fire El, but Chloe sent a troop of dark elves to go after them.

"Guess we will have to finish this fast and go after them."—the Vice Commander said with a frown on his face. Then 2 sides engage in battle.

"_This place is a volcano, even though the place where we are standing is not very hot due to the El maintaining the balance. But the heat is still a bit too much. Guess I'll have to use my sword more than my arm."_

"Giga Drive-Limiter! Finishing Slash!"

The crow takes on the dark elves troop while the elf is clashing their sword-dagger with each other.

"Furious Engage!"—the elf dash forward while unleashing multiple sword slash from her Erendil, but the dark elf still able to dodge all of them. "Look like you had managed to master the power of the Erendil, your skills have improved a lot too!"—the dark elf complied while dodging the incoming attack. "But you are still slow! Perhaps those 'things' have slowed you down…"—the elf hugged herself, trying to hide her 'things'. "Stop talking about it! It not my fault that they are this big!"—the entertaining emotion soon turned into an angry one on the dark elf face. "Stop saying about your 'things'! Are you mocking me because mine is small?" "You're the one who started this!"

The battle then turned into a discussion about the 'things'. The crow couldn't help himself but overheard the entire conversation. "Is your leader always like that?"—he asked while battling with the dark elves troop. "Sometime it even worse, so we are used to it."—a dark elf replied. _"Argh! I have no time to play! I've to finish this fast to go and help Elesis!"_—the elf though to herself, the she signal the Vice Commander.

"Vice Commander! Put on your mask and head to the temple entrance when I give the signal!"

"Trapping Arrow-Fungus!"—the elf shot an arrow toward the dark elves, the arrow leaves poisonous mist behind. But Chloe rushed through the mist of gas. "This little can never stop me elf lady!"—but on contrary, when she passed the mist, Rena is nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?"—then she looked up and saw the elf is releasing a set of explosive twig toward her. "Gliding Strike!'—the explosions blow the dark elves away, then she head to the temple entrance with the crow. "Deadly Raid!"—the Vice Commander hit the entrance, causing boulders to fall down and block the path.

-Meanwhile, at Elsword team-

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"—a loud scream filled the temple altar, and it was Elesis scream.

-15 minutes earlier-

"Tch! These dark elves are just SOOOO annoying! They jump around like rabbits and spam arrows! "—the redhead yelled while trying to attack the dark elves but all he hit is air. The priestess was struggling while trying to fight back the elves and protect the fire El. Then one elf kicked her hand, making her drop the fire El. "Ahh! The El!" "I got it!"—the crimson hair rushed for the El while it bouncing toward the volcano crater. The elves is right on her track, but they got sucked into a maelstrom of sword.

"Maelstrom Rage! You are not getting from me that easy! "—the redhead just saved the day. The crimson hair manage to catch the fire El, it was a red stone that look like a crystallized burning flame. She touched the stone with caution while coating her palm with her fire to avoid from being burn. But the fire got wiped out, suddenly, she felt something running down her spine, her heart is beating faster, then her flame became uncontrollable.

-Back to the present-

"Sis! What's wrong?"—the redhead yelled while trying to enter the pillar of fire around his sister. ""She is being burned because she touched the El! I'll cast a fire proof spell, you have to knock her out of this before the flame burn her soul to ashes!"—the priestess then casted a rune spell on Elsword. Then he rushed to his sister, but got repelled. He tried again and again but always got repelled. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" "THE FIRE EL COMBINING WITH HER FIRE IS JUST TOO STRONG! MY SPELL CAN'T HOLD BACK AGAINST IT!"—suddenly, from inside the pillar of fire, Elesis who is still crouching and screaming a moment ago, stood up, still trying to stop her body from falling down again. Then she concentrate all the fire into her palm and release it at the dark elves. The fire blast the dark elves through the entrance. Then she collapsed into the ground again. "Sis!"—the redhead runs toward his sister calling out for her name.

-Meanwhile, Raven and Rena side-

"We are almost there!"—the Vice Commander said while they run through the tunnel. Then they saw something bright is coming like the sun is crashing into earth. Without hesitation, the crow hugged and covered the elf from the ball of fire. When the ball of fire passed the duo, the crow turned his head to see if it is safe yet. "What was that? Anyway, you okay Ren—"—red was everything on the elf's face, and steam can be seen coming out from the top of her head. The crow shakes her shoulders. "Oi Rena! Are you okay? Say something!"

"Abs…..abs…..my body is not ready for this much hot abs…."—she mumble the last part. "Abs?"—the crow is still confusing, until they heard the redhead voice at the end of the entrance. When they come, they see Elesis is laying on the ground, Elsword is trying to wake her up and the priestess is casting some kind of healing spell. "This is all I could do for now, at least it is enough to keep her life."—the priestess explained under her breathe. Then the volcano start to tremble, the fire El is no longer in it position, causing the balance to broken.

"We have to get out of here! This volcano can erupt any second now!"—the redhead carries his sister, then the team run outside of the volcano, back to where they left their vehicles. The ground is shaking awfully. When they reached the vehicles, the Vice Commander contact back to the mother ship

"This is Raven! Do you read me? The volcano here is about to erupt, please teleport us back to the mother ship!" "We heard you loud and clear Raven, prepare for teleport in 3…2…1…"—the 4 vehicles then disappeared, leaving the raging mother nature behind.

-At the medical room-

"Will she be ok?"—the redhead asked the doctor. "It a miracle that she manage to keep her life after touching the fire El. Don't worry, she will be fine, just let her rest, I'll let you know when she wake up."—the doctor, Helen said while taking some medicine for the unconscious girl. Elsword then walk outside of the medical room. There, Rena is standing nervously. "What did the doctor said? Will Elesis be okay?" "Don't worry! My sister is strong enough to kill a bear with 1 hit! Only this much could never kill her."—the redhead tried to ease the situation. Then they proceed to the commander deck to report the mission. They handled the fire El to the general. "How is Elesis?"—the general asked, with a slight worry in his voice. "She is fine now, Helen will inform us when she wake up." "Good, I'll send this back to the HQ for better protection."

"Please wait a moment."—all the eyes then concentrate on the priestess as her energetic voice got replaced by a serious one. "I have something to tell all of you. It is about the El, Elesis condition and the 6 Chosen Ones."


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Watcher

**Shiraga:** chapter 5 finally here. Im even surprised of what i did in this chapter, so many details that when reread, i just cant believe that I wrote it lol. any way, enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Dark Watcher and Ebalon's Chosen one<strong>

* * *

><p>"The 6 Chosen Ones? And what do you mean about my sis condition?"—the redhead asked when they have their eyes on the priestess.. "Yes, I think your sister have a very close relationship with the 6 Chosen Ones."—the priestess asked the team to sit down to listen to what she have to say, then she turn to Elsword. "Do you remember when we carry your sister outside of the volcano after she passed out?" "Yes, why?"—the redhead asked back. "When you were carrying her, I felt the fire inside her heart is stronger than the time when we were on the vehicle. Second, normally when someone touch the fire El, they will be burned immediately even if I cast a spell on them to prevent it. But your sister is an exception, her body and soul did not burn, but instead, the fire from the El got fused into the fire in her heart. Do you know what this mean?"—a though then crossed the redhead mind. "You mean…..Elesis is…."<p>

"Yes, Elesis is the Chosen One of Rosso-the master of fire."—then a sound of "WHAAAAAAAT!" can be heard all over the mother ship. "But I still not sure if she is the Chosen One or not, we will have to wait until she wake up. That done for Elesis, now is you, General Add."—then all the attention turned to the general, who have been quiet for the duration of the conversation, still with a calm expression on his face. "Like I said before, light is a peaceful element, but even so, if one was to touch the light El, they will turn to stone in an instant. But you didn't—"

"Wait wait wait, hold on a minute! Back then when Banthus touch the light El, he didn't turn to stone either!"—the elf cut off. "Because he was wearing a special glove on his arm back then when he touch the light El. Demon is a greedy race, and clever at the same time, so those Hunter scum must have created a special device that let them touch the Els without being affected from the information they got from the demons."—the general explained. "So you, general, must be one of the 6 Chosen Ones, but I'm not sure which element you are. Because in the 6 elements, there are 2 special elements: light and dark. They are special because those 2 elements can nullify each other, unlike the other that can only nullify the weak element. I'll put it like this: water will wipe put fire, but fire can burn earth and everything on it, earth can stop the wind, and wind can have control over water (those cyclone thing that occur on the sea for example), that is how everything in the world work, one thing can harness or being stronger than other thing, while being weak against another one. But light and dark can completely nullify the opposite, they are like arch-enemy to each other. So I'm not sure you are Solace or Ebalon Chosen One."

The commander deck then fall into silent, too many things happened and their brain need time load all the new information. Then the general decided to break the silent atmosphere. "Then there is only one way to find out whether I'm Solace or Ebalon Chosen One."—then he put up his hologram screen. "The Els will be at the place that have special environment respective with their element, correct? We already got the light El, so only thing left to do is to find the dark El."—then he pointed at a location on the hologram map, name Fahrmann's Peak. "During the Great war, this place was the first to suffer from the demons attack. Every single villager got slaughter, our Ara was the only survivor."—the other gasped upon hearing it. "After the demons got defeated, that place became no more than a waste land, and the land there got heavily infected by demon's dark energy. The 'Vanguard' unit that is currently station there said that they saw some demons lurking around that place."

"Demons? But I though the gate was sealed for good!"—the redhead yelled. "If one can't go through the main gate, they will surely find the other ways around. Look like the demons have found some crack of Time&Space, and using it to get back to Elrios."—the Vice Commander smirked. "So tomorrow, we will send a troop there to investigate. Both of you rookies will come along, contact Chung and Ara because we are going to need Chung for analyzing and Ara knows that place like the back of her hand."—then the general turn the 2 navigators. "Aisha, Eve, tomorrow you are coming with us so be prepared." "Yes sir."—than the lilac hair girl start to squeal "Finally I'm getting some spotlight!"—the silver hair girl sighed in response, "I still don't know why you like going to the frontline so much…"

Then all of them retreated back to their room. The elf took a shower, the lilac and silver hair girl prepare necessary stuff and equipment. The redhead paid a visit at the lab to tell Chung about the following day investigation. The lab is still a big mess as always.

* * *

><p>Then the morning come, the 9th Sky Division ships have reached the Fahrmann's Peak and landed near the camping site of the Vanguard unit that currently station there. The investigation team then proceed to meet with Helputt, the leader of the Vanguard unit. Then the redhead heard someone calling for his name.<p>

"Oi! Over here Elsword!"—it was Lowe that calling for him. "Hey, long time no see pal."—the brown hair started to mess with the redhead hair. "Hey, I don't see Elesis anywhere, where is she?"—the redhead then explained what happened to his sister. The brown hair just silent for a moment, then returned to mess with the red hair. "Cheer up pal, if it someone else then I'll be worry, but this is Elesis we are talking about." _"Thanks Lowe, those words really does cheer me up."_ –the redhead thought to himself.

"Long time no see son! How long has it been?"—the White Colossus patted the scientist head. "1 year 9 months 21 days to be exact dad, and please stop patting my head like that, I'm not a little kid anymore! And everyone is looking!"—the blondie said while trying to escape from his father family head pat. "As long as this old man still alive, you will still and always be my little kid."—the head pats just keep coming like there is no tomorrow. "Umm…Colonel Helputt, we can save the family head pats for later, now please lead us to the place where demons have been sighted."—the Vice Commander advised, then the blondie prince gave him a thumb up _"Nice timing Vice Commander."_

The White Colossus leads the investigation team and his troop to an entrance to a cave. "This is the place where we last saw the demons. The detector record show that a high level of dark energy is inside this cave."—then the troop proceed inside the cave. The cave is filled with gloomy air, an ominous feeling started running down their spine as they move deeper into the cave. After a while, they reached an open space. The blondie prince and his dad use their cannons to shot a cluster flare to light up the area. The troop then separated to scout the area. "I remembered this place."—the black hair girl said while scouting the area with the general. "Me and my brother, we used to come to play hide and seek here with the other children in the village." "Do you remember anything else?"—the flowy hair girl pointed at the direction diagonally to them. "There was another passage, the adult always warn us not to go in there, so we never knew what inside."—just like Ara said, there is another passage. The team kept on moving in further. Until they reach another open space, another cluster flare is fired to light up the place. There, they saw stairs going up leading to place look like an altar. "The dark El must be up there, but where is the-"

"DEMONS!"

A soldier in the team shouted, then they see hoard of hideous creatures coming out from other passages near the stairs. "All troops! Prepare for battle!"—the general and the White Colossus said in union. The troop started to form a circle around the stairs to the altar, to prevent any demons from getting the dark El. Silent filled the air, the other side could hear even the breathing of their enemies. Then an order, break through the silent. "CHARGE!"-2 sides engage in battle, weapon clashing sound filled the cave. The battle was intense, if one was to describe this battle, only "a miniature Great war" can fit the blank.

"Secret Art-Killing Howl!"

"Kill that girl!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Kill that girl too!"

"Heaven's Fist-Pressure!"

"And kill that girl too!"

"Carpet Bombing!"

"Second though, JUST KILL ALL OF THEM!"

"Electron Barrage!"—5 punches were landed on the demon that was commanding the rest. "Next time, make up your mind before giving order." "General! We will deal with these things here! Go get the dark El!"—the lilac hair girl shouted. The general then dash up the stairs on his dynamos to get to the dark El. _"Isn't it a little bit strange? If those demons have already found out that the dark El reside here, why didn't they take it before we come? Time&Space cracks don't have anything to do with the dark El as Time&Space doesn't have any relationship with the 6 Master of El."_—the general thought to himself. _"I'll think about this later, right now, I have to get this thing out of here."—_then he grabbed the El and return to the battlefield. Just like the priestess predicted, the general having no difficult in holding the El, but it still not clear that he is Solace or Ebalon Chosen One yet. "I got the dark El! Now let get outta here!"

"There are too many of them! We can't open a path!"

"Leave that to us!"—the lilac hair girl shouted, then she signal Eve. The silver hair girl nodded then summoning a big spear.

"Plasma Cutter!"

"Assault Spear-Judgement!"

The 2 attack collided and wipe every single demon on it way, and open a path to the exit. The team escape along the tunnel while the general and Ara trying to hold back the demons to buy sometime. When they return to the first open space, they heard a loud roar, the roar echoed and causing the old cave to start dropping boulder. Luckily, a big boulder fell and blocked the path from the altar to the open space. "General! Ara! Hurry!"—the blondie yelled. But his voice was interrupted by another boulder blocking the only exit.

"Ara! Step aside! Electron Roundhouse Kick!"—the boulder then shattered into pieces after the kick. The duo finally got out of the cave safe and sound. "Are you okay general? Ara?"—the elf asked. "Nope, I'm not okay. My clothes are all dirty again!"—the general expressed. "So did you get the dark El?"—the general showed a small black jewel. "So this is the dark El huh? Not as impress as I expected."—then the ground started to tremble, like something huge is moving huge is moving under them. Every second passed, the ground started to tremble even more. Finally, the underground temple collapsed and a dark pillar raised. The dark pillar had many scales all over it body, and it look more like a living thing than an original dark pillar.

"What is that thing?"—some soldiers yelled at the dark pillar.

"Never expect that thing to be here."—the general said with a calm expression while staring at the dark pillar. "The terror of the Great war:

_**Dark Watcher-Drabaki"**_

* * *

><p>Next chapter: an even more intense battle and a night full of memories<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: When Sky & Land united

**Shirage: **finally done with chapter 6, the longest chapter until now (oh my poor fingers). i started to smell love in the air. enjoy folks

here is the description about the number, since i cant post the link, I'll try to give the ebst description.

(1) DE winning poses, the one that he float in mid air then scream

(2) Title image for defeating drabaki 30 times

(3) Google image, search for "anime night sky with full moon", find the 4th image from the left, with 2 character sitting on a roof staring at the moon

those are not mine, i just think that they describe the view most clearly

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: When Sky and Land united<strong>

* * *

><p>The tremor on the ground just keep coming, the dark pillar just keep rising even higher, just like it wanted to reach the heaven. After a while, it stop rising and bend it colossal body down, and let out another intense roar, after it 10 years slumber.<p>

"Drabaki? You mean the beast that took out an entire city with a single blow from the Great war?"—the redhead asked in confusion. "Look like some did do their home works. Yes, it the thing that took out Feita with one single blow. But just why the heck is it here is the problem."—the general explained. "Drabaki is the Dark Watcher, as stated in it title, look like the power of the dark El attracted it and lure it here. That must be the reason why those demons didn't take the dark El in the first place. But I just can't believe that it is this HUGE!"—the blondie explained while feasting his eyes at the beast of terror.

"If the dark El cause it to slumber then put it back to where it belong!"—the redhead advised just to be mock again by the general. "I knew that your head is filled with muscle, I just didn't know it was this bad. That thing is already awakened, there is no way it going back to sleep without causing a rampage. The altar is already gone, even if it still there and we manage to put the EL back and put it back to sleep, those Hunter scum will come for the El sooner or later." "So what do you expected us to do?"

"What to do you asked?"—the general then let out a maniac laugh. "Beat it, TO . THE . GROUND!"—the team then retreated back to their camping site. The Vanguard then armed themselves with the Nemesis Remy—the special nasod armor that is used for every battle on the battlefield of the Vanguard. While the 9th Sky Division take off to the sky to fight the beast from above. Just a few minutes later, on the ground is filled with Nemesis Remy and Nasod Scorpion Type E, the sky is crowded with Personal Mobile Type E, the stage is set. "Drabaki is known for it colossal body but extremely agile, all of you fight with caution. And Helputt, try to stay alive down there, I don't want to attend the funeral of a giant just to see nothing but a freaking big coffin."—the general mock the White Colossus while inside his customized vehicle.

"Hahahaha! Same to you little boy! Now then, let the show begin."—then the 9th Sky Division and the Vanguard engage in battle with the Terror of the Great war. The beast then started the battle with a sweep from it tail and immediately, wipe out a number of the vehicles. But the soldiers of the Vanguard are famous for their non-giving up on their enemies, so when any of their vehicle got destroyed, they will continue attacking with their own weapon. On the sky and on the ground attack the beast simultaneously but the wave of strike seem to have little bit of effect on the beast.

* * *

><p>"Dang it! Just how hard is this thing scales?"<p>

"Follow my lead! We will see if it head is as hard as the body!"—the White Colossus encouraged his soldiers while leading them to the head. The beast then tried to shake off the troop from it body. The team leaded by Helputt, finally reach the beast's forehead. Then he readies his cannon for a massive attack.

"Dooms Strike!"—first strike come, then the second strike with even greater brute force slammed on the beast's head. But it title as the Watcher and Terror is not just for show. It forehead is even harder than it body, so the attack of the White Colossus could only make a small crack on it. The beast felt a small pain on it forehead, making it become even angrier, it slammed the forehead down to ground, along with the Vanguard troop. Now the beast has reached it peak of madness, it start to concentrate it power and cast a dark orb in the sky.

"Father!"—a Personal Mobile rushed to crater where the White Colossus is laying. The troop of the giant got put out off action immediately by the slam, but thanks to the "Guardian Stone", the giant manage to keep his life with a few critical injuries. "Father! Are you okay?"—the prince jumps out of his mobile and lift his father head. "I'm okay! Even the cruel time and old ages cannot defeat me, you think this much can? But look like we are in big trouble."

The dark orb in the sky is getting bigger and bigger by every second. "That….is that the thing that took out Feita?"—some soldier asked with a shaky voice. "Yes, the Corrupt Downfall."—the White Colossus said while coughing out some blood. He then turns to his son. "Chung, you must get out of here, this place is right in the range of the attack." "Stop speaking nonsense! There is no way I'm leaving you behind!"—the prince shouted back. Then the orb has reached it peak of energy, multiple meteors started to fall down along with the orb. The prince hugged his father and braced himself for the incoming end. But it never come, instead they heard a voice from above.

"Paranoia!"—a large crack open in the space above them, and completely absorbed the orb of doom, then disappeared. Then a smaller one open next to the White Colossus, the one who just saved them stepped out of it. "General Add!"—the prince yelled in joy when seeing the general. "Do not get any wrong idea Colonel Helputt, I didn't do this to save you, I do this to save your son. "—the general said, still having his calm vibe as always, but then he is one knee on the ground while the other forced his body not to fall down. "Tch! Teleporting that orb is more energy consuming than I thought, _and the dark El just keep resonating to something, it sure causing some pain! Tch, how annoying!"_—the general said under his breathe. "Look like after seeing it attack gone wrong, that thing is even angrier than when you strike it head."

Then the beast let out another intense roar, from it body, several dark orb started to materialize and transform into bunch of mobs. The hoard of newly created mobs then rushed forward the 9th Sky Division mother ship and the remaining Vanguard troop.

"What do we do now general? None of our attacks showed to have little effect on that thing. And our fleet is being invaded by those thing"—a voice came from the communicate device on his ear, it was the Vice Commander. "I hate to say this, but we have to draw our trump card, we have to use 'it'." "You mean the Ultimate Giant? But it weapon system haven't been tested yet!"—the prince asked. "Then this is the perfect time for the test."—the general smirked with an devil smile.

"Knuckle head, can you hear me?" "It name is ELSWORD for the sake of El!"—the redhead in his personal mobile responded. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, you, Eve, Aisha and Chung head back to the mother ship. We will use the 9th Sky Division ultimate weapon. While Chung, Eve and Aisha activate it, you have to hold back those mobs from damaging the main reactor of the ship, or this whole plan will fail."

"Yes sir."—the other 3 responded in union, except redhead. "What is this 'ultimate weapon' that you talked about?" "Just get back to the ship and you will see the wonder of this division."—Aisha advised the redhead. The 4 then returned to the ship and begin the first step of the plan. "Raven, Ara, come with, we are gonna buy those folks sometime." "got it/Yes sir."

"And Colonel Helputt, I'll have to borrow your 'Vanguard' for a while." "Hahahaha! Do as you want little boy! Fight for my part too, that is the condition."—the giant laugh then lay down , trying to heal his wounds. "Sure will."—the general then took off his eye patch, revealing his left eye. There is a purple line run down from his left eye, and it glow with magenta and a bit brighter than his right one. But then both his eyes sclera turn black, he sighed and let out a maniac grin. "Kehahaha! It been a long time since the last time I get to release my full power."—he then disappeared into the crack of space. "Hahaha! It already been 2 years since that little kid join the 'Guardian', and until now I still can't shake off the chill running down my spine every time he took off his eye patch. Wonder just what his past like to make him obtained such power."

-Meanwhile, on the mother ship-

"How much longer do I have to hold down here?"—the redhead asked while trying to defense the main reactor. "# more minutes!"—Aisha yelled back into the communicate device. "Energy level: full…Weapons condition: perfect…System: all green…"—the blondie mumbling all the data on the screen while smashing the keyboards. "I'm done with my part here, I'll go and help Elsword!'—the lilac girl said then runs off to the reactor chamber. "Dang it! These things just don't know when to give up! Phantom Sword!"

"Lightning Bolt!"—a stream of lighting strikes the hoard of mobs. "You okay Elsword? I'm here to help!" "Just in time! How is the plan going?"—the redhead asked while trying to catch some air. "Chung is almost done with the adjustment. Just a little bit more."—Aisha explained while healing the redhead. Then another explosion came. "Block 9 damaged, please evacuate immediately! Block 9 damaged…" "Block 9…. The medical room! Sis!"—Elsword then run with all his might to the medical room, where his sister who is still unconscious currently resting there. When the redhead reached the medical room, he saw a bunch mobs is laying on the floor, 2 figure is standing on top of them. "Hah! These thing just can't handle 2 hot ladies~~~"—a familiar energetic voice came to his ear. "Ignia! Sis!"—the redhead runs to hug his sister. "I'm glad that you are okay." "Yeah yeah, just what the heck happened when I was sleeping?"—the redhead explained the whole story, from how they get the dark El to the general plan. Then the ship started to shake. A part of the ship was hit by the beast attack. And it tilted to one side. "Oh no, you can take any ship but not this one, and not this time! Activating Ultimate Weapon!"—the blondie then slammed the red button. The 3 ship then started to form a triangle with a light line. The 3 lines connected with each other and a portal is created. From the portal, a hand showed up first, then a white, colossal body.

-10 minutes earlier, on the beast body-

"Giga Promince!"

"Secret Art-Purgatory!"

"Conqueror!"

Intense strikes rapidly got sent to the beast body, the General, Vice Commander and the other try to buy sometime for the 'plan'. "General, the 'giant' is ready." "Good, ALL TROOP RETREAT! STAY AS FAR FROM THE DARK WATCHER AS YOU CAN."—the general order after Chung signal. "Gravity Buster"—a massive force was created from the dyamos and push the beast to the ground. "That should hold him for a while. Raven, Ara, we are leaving! Reverse Stigma!"—the Vice Commander got teleported back to the ground. When the general about to teleport Ara, the beast started to struggle, and Ara lost her balance and fall down. "ARA!"—the general jump after the falling girl to catch her.

-Sound of something heavy land on a bush-

The general along with Ara luckily fall down a tree bush with his dynamos halted some of the force, so they manage to land from such height. "You ok Ara?"—the general asked the girl in his arms, with princess-holding style. "I'm….I'm…..o…k…."—the girl said with shaky voice while blushing. Then they saw the ultimate weapon started to show up. "Look like we manage to buy enough time."

The ultimate weapon of the 9th Sky Division,

"**Iron Guardian-Eltrion" **.

"GOSH! HE LOOK JUST SO AWESOME!"—some soldiers on the ground screamed when seeing the white giant. "Target: Dark Watcher Drabaki, lock-on. Waiting for order…."

"Eltrion, take that beast down for me."—the blondie prince said with an evil smirk on his lips. "Order acknowledged, attack mode engage."—then the gigantic body flies toward the dark centipede."Particle Rain."—multiple missiles got released toward Drabaki, the beast started showing to feel pain. "Look! The attacks! It worked, take that beast down Eltrion!"—soldiers started to cheer for the white giant. Meanwhile, the general and Ara have got back to where the Vanguard troop is. "Look general! We are winning!"—Ara said in joy when seeing Eltrion is having the upper hand against Drabaki. But the general seem to have another concern in his mind.

"_Huff…huff…We are winning, I should be happy about this, but the El just keep resonating. Tch, this pain is just so annoying!"_

"Energy level: 100%, releasing Final Exemption in 3…2…1..."—then a bright light cover all the witnesses eyes, when the light from the attack finally faded, before their eyes is the Dark Watcher, the Terror of the Great war-Drabaki laying on the ground, immobilized.

"WE WON! WE DEFEATED THE DARK WATCHER!"—sound of celebration from the soldiers as the intense battle finally over, with the victory in their hand, everything return to normal: the beast is eliminated, the hero still standing, just like the old time fairy tale. Or so that what they thought.

"General Add! Are you okay? Please say something!"—the black hair girl asked in worry. The general look like he is experiencing an eternal pain. He grabbed his chest where his heart is. Then he let out a scream that is even louder than that of the celebrating soldiers. After pushing Ara away from him, a dark pillar just like what happened to Elesis surround him. Suddenly, the beast that thought to have been eliminated, rise once again and charged full speed at the dark pillar.

"Argh! It's coming again! The Dark Watcher is coming! All troop retreat!"—all the soldiers retreated in order to establish a new defense line and tactic. But there I still 2 figures that decided to stay by the dark pillar. "Why are you not retreating Vice Commander Raven?" "Same reason as you, Ara."—only a few meters until the beast reached the dark pillar. Then the pillar exploded forcing the beast to back off. Then from the center of the pillar, a dark sphere appeared and started floating in mid-air.

"Back off! Those are my underlings, I don't care, if you are the Dark Watcher of the Terror of the Great war, if you want to harm them, you will have to go through me."—the dark around the sphere then faded away, revealing the general inside (*). A terrifying aura spread from the general body, terrifying enough to make the Terror of Great war trembling. But that only applied to the beast, to the soldiers, even though the aura is terrifying, they can still sense comfort and secure in it. "General Add! You are okay!"—Ara run toward the general along with Raven when his feet are on land again. Then they returned to the camping site. The soldiers cheered for them as they have return with victory. They all agreed to save the celebrating and party later, as they have to report back to the HQ.

"But how are we going to return now? Our battle cruiser is heavily damaged."—a soldier in the Vanguard asked while they all staring at their heavily damaged battleship. While they all try to think of something, the general noticed the dark El in his pocket, it shape is different from the first time he took it from the altar (2). Then he saw the Dark Watcher crawling close to them. The soldiers immediately get their weapon and ready to fight until the beast completely down to the ground if it made any move. But after 5 minutes waiting, nothing happen. The beast just stands there waiting. The general noticed that the beast eyes are concentrating on the dark El. He made a small test by moving the dark El, the beast turn it eyes to whenever the El is.

"I think I just found your new way of transportation."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling now Elesis?"—the doctor asked after examining the crimson hair. "Better than ever, and a little bit hotter than normal."—the crimson hair confessed. "That is because the flame in your heart is now fused with the flame from the fire El."—the priestess explained. "But I still can't believe that the dark El have the power to control Drabaki."—the elf said with a surprised tone. "At first, the 6 Masters of Els want to create their 6 elemental embodiment as the image of the beast like Drabaki, not as El shard. Ebalon was the first one to do so. But they found out that the beast is easily corrupted by the demons, so they created them as image of El shard instead. Look like when the shard is in the Chosen One hand, the beast will return to it true good self again."<p>

"Save explanation for later, tonight we are throwing a party for our victory here!"—the redhead yelled in joy. The other: Chung, Eve, Aisha, Rena, Ara, Elsword, Vice Commander Raven and general Add is also at the medical room. The girls joined with the redhead, discussing on how to throw a party, until they were interrupted by a smiley yet evil voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."—the doctor, Helen smile but dark aura can be seen clearly spreading from her. "Today has been a big day. All of you go rest now."—the Vice Commander advised while pushing all of them out of the medical room.

-30 minutes later-

"I said go to rest, and why is all of you in front of my room?"—the general asked while staring at the other 7 standing in front of his room door with a pile of pillows and cushions next to them. "Because the block 6 where our rooms is got destroyed by the beast attack earlier, the drone is still trying to fix it. The other that lost their room also moved to their friends room, and we know no one else but your room."—the redhead said with a fake angel smile on his face.

The general sighed and face palm. "Get in."—then the pile of cushions and pillows got moved into the general room. The General and Vice Commander shared the same room, and because of their rank, their room was the largest room on the ship, enough space for 12 people. "Guys on the ground, girls on the bed."—the elf declared the territory immediately. "Hey! Not fair! Why do we have to lay on the ground?" "I don't mind laying on the ground/Laying on the ground is pretty much not different from when I sleep in the lab/Whatever."—Vice Commander, the scientist and the general said respectively. "See?"—the elf mocked the redhead.

"Ok~~good night everyone! And no peeping while we sleep ok! But we wouldn't mind if the general or the Vice Commander peep or even break into the bed while sleeping~~"—the elf said with a seductive voice. "Actually, I do mind if they peek."—the silver hair girl-Eve said, still with a poker face. Ara do nothing but blush, Aisha give the redhead a death glare, while Elesis is already fall asleep.

"Dynamos, form a barrier around the 2 beds, only female are allowed to leave and enter."—the dynamos then form a dark barrier around the beds that nothing can be seen from outside. "Now, GO . TO . SLEEP . FOR . THE . SAKE . OF .EL."—the general then turn off the light.

* * *

><p>"<em>Add."<em>

"_Hm? There is someone calling my name…?"_

"_Add."_

"_Wait, I know that voice…"_

"_Add."_

"_Tch, you have always told me to move forward when you still alive…"_

"_Add."_

"_But why every time I try to forget about you, you just keep coming back…"_

"_Add."_

"_Mother."_

The general forced himself to wake up from the nightmare. It was midnight, everyone else is asleep. He tried to lay down again, but just can't fall asleep. So he grabbed his cape and go out for a walk. He came to a door that lead to the roof of the commander deck. He sat down and stares at the sky full of stars. The night was peaceful, the moon is full and the wind is blowing gently (3). Then he heard foot step coming. "Who there?"—from behind the door is a figure with long flowy black hair. "Ah, sorry to startled you general, it me Ara."—the girl then comes next to the general and sits down. "Did you have a bad dream?"—the question surprised the general, then the girl continue. "I learn the martial art that control spirit energy, so if any spirit energy source such as human life force around me became abnormal, I'll be the one who know it first."—the girl explained.

Then the 2 return to look at the night sky. "It's beautiful."—the general just stays quiet at the girl compliment, then the girl ask. "So general—"

"Add."—the general cut off. While the girl is still confusing, he continues. "If there is only 2 of us alone, call me Add."—then Add tell Ara about his dream. Ara then leaned her head at Add shoulder. "You are not alone Add, you have this Division, you have friends and you have me."—Ara blushed a bit at the last part, then continue. "If you ever have a bad dream again, I'll be there to comfort you and make you feel better."—a cold wind then blow at the 2, Ara slightly shiver, then Add put his left arm along with his cape over Ara shoulder and hug her closer to him, close enough that Ara can hear his heart beat and feel his body's warmth."You will catch a cold if you keep wearing skimpy clothes like that.'—Add smirked. "This is my sleeping costume!"—the girl general laugh a bit then call her name. "Ara…" "Yes, Add?" "…No, It nothing."—then the 2 continue on the night sky full of stars.

"_Thank you, for always be there by my side."_


	7. Chapter 7: Fountain of Healing

**Shiraga: **chapter 7 here. A little rest for the team after the intense battle.

Since I stat writing this fanfic, something have been bugging me, but I just dont know what it is. Until now.

IT ADD, HE IS THE INSANE TYPE, BUT MY ADD IS THE TYPE OF CALM-INSANE WHILE THE TRUE ADD IS A TRUE MANIAC!

WOAAH! WHERE IS HIS HOT MANIAC LAUGH? I MISSED HIS MOST IMPORTANT DETAIL!

so in this chapter, i tried to make him laugh more and more bad mouthing, previous chapter he does have some bad mouthing, but his speech still sound too formal.

anyway, enjoy. And to clear any frustration, the time line in the story is 2038, 4 years after the establishment of the "Guardian"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Fountain of Healing<strong>

* * *

><p>After the 9th Sky Division and the Vanguard have returned to the "Guardian" HQ, the 2 leader were immediately summoned to the meeting hall. Add and Helputt knew that this meeting would come sooner or later, but they didn't expect it to be this soon. Putting the thought to the side, they proceeded to the meeting hall.<p>

"This place is still as big and solemn as back then when I first came here."—the giant confessed when they have reached the door that lead to the meeting hall. Usually, all the meeting will take place in a special meeting room, where those that were invited will only see each other through hologram screen. But if something that need all the leaders to be attended, then that problem must be serious, and will take in the meeting hall.

"General Add of the 9th Sky Division and Colonel Helputt of the Vanguard have come!"—the assistance near the door announced while entering the pass code to open the door. Add stepped inside, followed by Helputt. The 2 take their seat at the giant round table in the middle of the room. "Now that all the leaders are here, let the meeting begin."—the voice came from the biggest chair, or should it be stated as a throne. Sitting on the throne was a man with silver hair, his outfit is mostly black, a mask covered half his face, his eyes were red and his lips always seem to have a creepy smirk on it. Luto, as he stated his name, then continue straight right into main object of the meeting. "The main reason of this meeting, is about the appearance of the demons even though the gate had been sealed. And from many reports, some troops of the 'Knowledge hunter' were seen at the same places with demons activity someday later. I believed that these scum have something to do with the return of the demons."—some were shocked, the other remain stoic.

"This meeting must be important enough for all the big guy to gather here."—the giant whispered to Add with a low tone but enough to hear through the communicate device. Beside from the 2, Luto, Add can see the leaders of the other team. The one in red outfit, black leather pants with a red hat, Edan-the Colonel of the special assassination team, known as the Blood Colonel because of the way how he baths in blood after every fight. Right next to him is a heavily armored lady, with similar hair color to Aisha, Noah-the Ice Princess, leader of the Imperial Guard, and Lime-the Forest Ranger, one of the few leaders of the "Guardian" that is from the elf race. "Now that is the problem about the demons and our enemies. Now I would like to hear about the Els. General Add and Captain Lime, please show us the Els."—the 3 name that were announced them placed the Els on a special censor that immediately put the information of the Els on a big hologram screen. "So, we already have the light El from the Pilgrim's Gateway, the fire El from the Lanox's volcano, nature El from the Tree of El, and the dark El from Fahrmann's Peak which hold the power to control the Dark Watcher Drabaki, and you, general Add is it the Chosen One. I would like an explanation about this."—now, even those that used to remain stoic after hearing the return of the demons, turn their concentrate on the general. Some is shocked, other glare daggers, but only the elf ranger let out a small smile at him. "Kek, beat me. I didn't know that the dark El was that powerful until yesterday. If the fire priestess hadn't explained then I would still be blind as all of you here. Now if you already done with your crap, I will be getting my ass out of here."—Add then order his dynamos to take back the dark El and turn his back to the table, walk to the door without looking back. "Very well then, the meeting is over, dismiss!"—after Luto announced, the other started to leave the room back to their own team. But after about 10 feets away from the door room, a voice yelled at him from behind. "Wait up Add!"—the voice belonged to Lime-the elf ranger and the only one that smiled at him instead of deadly glare back then. Next to her is her best friend-Amelia.

"I thought that I told you to address me as **General **Add while we are at the HQ."—Add let out a small sigh.

"Whatever! Anyway, I heard that you are Ebalon's Chosen One right? So how does it feel to be a Chosen One?"—Lime asked with a full of curiosity tone. "Good and bad. Such troublesome stuff, but on the bright side, my fleet got a new pet. Wanna go check it ou-" "YES!"—the elf cut off in excitement before he could finish the sentence. On the way back to the ship, Lime jumps up and down like she gonna explode with excitement, to the point that Amelia have to hold her down before she does another mini Sharp Fall. The rest of the 9th Sky Division, half is gathering at the nearby cafeteria for breakfast, Chung is checking the inside damage through a hologram screen while Eve is commanding Moby, Reby and her 3 nasod assistances- Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand to help checking the outside damage, Elsword, Rena, Raven, Aisha, Elesis and Ara are sitting together at a nearby coffee table.

"I'm back!" "Welcome back general. So how is the meeting going?"—the Vice Commander asked. "Annoying. Anyway, I would like you to meet Lime-Captain of the forest ranger, and her friend Amelia, they both are elf same as you Rena."—both the elf lady and the elf duo ears quiver when they heard that another one of their race is there. Then the trio started a friendly meeting and get along with each other pretty fast. Then Lime and Amelia begin to introduce themselves. "My name is Lime, Captain of the Forest Ranger." "And I'm Amelia, her friend and also the Sublieutenant of the Forest Ranger. We both are old acquaintances of your General and Vice Commander."

But the new face meeting didn't last long until the curiosity took over the elf ranger. "So where is your new pet?"—the other except Raven, asked in union with a big question mark on their face. "Pet?"—then Add signaled Lime to follow him. "This way."—then the group moved outside, to where the Dark Watcher-Drabaki is resting, waiting for it master retur. "OMG! HE LOOK JUST SO AWESOME!"—the elf ranger shouted in excitement, making the other to cover their poor ears. "Now I know another creature that can rival my sis in screaming."—Elsword muttered while rubbing his ears after the deafening tone, and he earned himself a knock in the head. "So what do we do now? Our ships are heavily damaged and may take week to repair."—Ara asked the general. "If our ships are heavily damaged, then we have no choice but to wait until they are fixed. No report from the 'Knowledge Hunter' activities recently. Guess we are officially taking a break." The rest of the team screamed in joy when they heard it from the general. "So you got yourself a vacation huh?"—the White Colossus approached. "Guess I could help to return the debt yesterday."

"Kehahaha! This division standard is not low Colonel Helputt."—the general grinned and in return the giant let out a big laugh.

"Hahahaha! Worry not little boy! I see that you all need a rest from the battle yesterday, and I know just the place for that. Fountain of Healing, Hamel famous hot springs."—some girls in the back started whistling the name. "But how are we going to travel? We don't have any big enough transportation big enough for the whole fleet."—Aisha asked while looking at their heavily damaged ship. "We don't, you said."—the general asked back and his lips curved into a small smirked while looking at their 'new pet' with Lime jumping on top of his head and Amelia is trying to get her friend down.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, somewhere in the ruins of Feita's Underground Chapel—<p>

Under the debris and pile of stones, the Underground Chapel, 2 dark figures is also celebrating.

"Finally! We have decoded the forbidden spell!"—a male voice screamed in joy, in his hands is a scroll with ancient and unreadable incarnation.

"So can we get out of here? My arm is aching and this place does not bring even the slightest of comfort."—another male voice asked back in anger, his eyes gleamed with red devilish aura.

Then the 2 figures disappeared into the shadow of the ruin.

* * *

><p>"THE WIIIIND IS TOO STRONG! I CAN'T EVEN FEEL MY FAAAAAACE ~~~! "—the redhead screamed like his lungs are gonna explode. The 9th Sky Division is now on their way to their 1 week vacation resort: Fountain of Healing. "Sit down stupid brother! Don't blame me if you got blow away!"—his sister shouted at her little brother while trying to get him to sit down. The strong wind is because they are moving at the speed of express train, and their train being their 'new pet' : Drabaki. "OH COME ON SIS! WE ARE ON A VACATION! LET HAVE SOME FUUUUuuuunnn~~~!"—his voice getting smaller and smaller as he got blow away by a strong gust, flying like a human kite, like he was no more than a piece of paper.<p>

"Dynamos…go and get that knuckle head back here."—Add ordered his dynamos while having a sigh and a facepalm on his face. The dynamos followed it master order and flied away to catch the redhead idiot. After 5 minutes, the 6 object came back along with Elsword. Then they putted him down to the lively train. Add then gave him a death glare, with an evil smirk and a threat. "Next time you get blow away again, I'll give you a full power Mind Break."—Elsword shivered at the general's threat, and sit down without a slightest movement for the rest of the trip. 15 minutes later after the incident, they have reached the Fountain of Healing. Waiting for them at the resort entrance is a girl with orange hair tied into a ponytail. "Good morning everyone! Colonel Helputt had informed me about your arrival. I am Ariel, and I will be your hostess at this hot spring for the duration of your vacation here. Hope you enjoy our service."—the girl greeted politely with a smile and bowed to group.

"No more further ado, please follow me to your room."—the group then followed Ariel inside. The building, contrary to it plain outside, the inside is extremely large, as large as a stadium. The furniture and the building itself were made from only woods, and the best quality ones, the smell of the wood, the slight creak under after step of the tourisms gave off a relaxing vibe and funny sound to their ears. They passed a big room, when some peeped their heads inside, they were confused as there is absolutely nothing inside the room despite being the largest room of this resort.

"This is the meditate room. Hamel Fountain of Healing resort put our guest relaxation as the top priority. Not only their body, but their mind also need to rest. This room was specially created so that not even the sound of a nuclear bomb can get into this room."—the girl explained still having her smile on her lips. Then they proceeded upstairs to where their rooms should be. Then a competition of straws drawing was immediately held. Those with same number on their straw will be in the same room. All the guys in the group have only one though in their mind: _"I'll share my room with Rena/Elesis/Ara/Aisha/Eve." _–same applied to the girl, _"Add/Raven/Chung, it must be those 3."_—somehow, the redhead suddenly felt a defeated feeling and collapsed to the ground. Fortunately, those that are being hunted, drew their straws and got the room No.3, the most luxury room of this resort. The males received dagger glare from the guys and the females got laser eyes toward them.

"So the room have been decided. You will have 15 minutes to arrange your stuff before we continue with our tour."—the group divided into smaller one and move into their respective room. Room No.3, was in contrary to the group expectation from the most luxury room from a luxury resort, it appearance was rather plain, like any other rooms. But the way the furniture are decorated, the color tone and everything gave the room a somewhat luxury and a bit of Asia-ish atmosphere. Elsword and Aisha immediately run toward the window. It view was beautiful: a green grass field that stretched to the horizon. "Look like the luxury thing about this room is it view. Well, let get the stuff here done before we continue with our tour."—Add said with an astonished voice, but then return to normal when he begin to arranges his stuff, the other started to do the same.

Aisha then proceeded to the bathroom to change her uniform into casual clothes while the other still arranging their stuff. Elsword then grabbed a red T-shirt with the word "Awesome" on it. Then he proceeded to the bathroom to change. Because he was too busy selecting which pants to go with the shirt, he didn't notice that Aisha was already inside. The moment he open the door, a shriek tear the peaceful atmosphere and a punch immediately landed on the redhead face.

"You 2 better not breaking anything in there!"—Rena yelled.

"I should have just let him get blow away back then."—Add sighed with another facepalm.

"Nice punch Aisha! Nice punch!"—Elesis cheered on the fight. Raven and Eve just keeping on arranging their stuff, Ara tried to stop the fight and Chung smirked slightly. "Something tell me this is going to be a long week."

10 minutes later, everyone had done with changing their clothes. Same as the other groups. Then they move back downstairs to seek for Ariel. There, they saw another orange hair girl wearing glasses. "Ah, the guests are here. I would like you to meet my little sister, Luriel. She is in charge of the food and kitchen stuff."—the other girl quickly nod and greet the group, but in a shy manner, opposite from her big sister.

"H-hello everyone! Uh—I-I'm Luriel, and uh-I will be the one-uh-to prepare your meals for your-uh-time here."—her tone is shaky, same as her figure and with a blush on her face while she trying to complete the sentence, just like a new born little puppy. Some couldn't hold and speak their though out loud. "So…cute."—and this making the girl blushed even more.

"Okay, Luriel, you go and tell the other to prepare the meal. I'll show them the rest of the tour."—the shy girl then nodded and run back to the kitchen. Ariel then showed the group the rest of the resort. At the end of the tour, the girl leaded them outside, to another big wooden cabin. The cabin was a place for Hameling, a dragon type creature that lived mostly in the Hamel territory. "Oh I missed these things so much. My dad used to show me how to ride them when I still a little boy."—Chung confessed his feeling while going through the cabin full of wonderful creatures with red, white and black color and recalling his childhood memories when he first rode a Hameling.

"Why don't you all give it a try? Riding a Hameling and soar through the sky is one in the many memories that you will never forget while staying here."—Ariel advised, and received a response in the form of "Bravo" from the over joy tourisms.

The sky is now filled with Hamelings, pairs by pairs on the back of Hamelings. Everyone are having the best time of their entire fighting and battling life. Then the voice of a certain redhead with a lilac girl behind his back broke the atmosphere.

"Watch out! Coming through!"

"Oi! That is dangerous you know?"—Noel, the 9th Sky Division only and best bard, shouted at Elsword.

"It because you guys are too slow!"

The redhead just doesn't know when to shut his mouth. His provocation ignited a spark, now their hearts are burning with the desire to beat the redhead. "Slow you say? THEN LET START A RACE TO SEE WHO IS THE SLOWEST!"—for the first time ever, in the 'Guardian' in general and in the 9th Sky Division in person history, all the soldier have the same speech at the same time, then they all rushed their Hamelings toward the redhead and the race begin.

"Hahahaha! Catch me if you can!"—seriously, this redhead just really doesn't know when to give up.

Suddenly, 2 black winged figure glided at high speed through the group of the other Hamelings and passed through the redhead Red Hameling. It was 2 Dark Hamelings, and on top of their back is the general, Add and Ara and the Vice Commander, Raven and Rena.

"Kehahaha! You are the slow one!"—Add mock Elsword while he still staring at him, shocking.

"So the general and Vice Commander is also participated huh? THEN LET SHOW THEM WHAT WE GOT."—the rest shouted in union. "Dang it! I'm not going to lose either!"—Elsword yelled and rushed his Hameling after the black Hameling duo.

* * *

><p>The sun is starting to set down the horizon. The race had ended and the winner was someone unexpected-Lime and Amelia. The elf duo followed the team when they were about to depart that morning. When Add asked why they followed, Lime just gave a simple answer: "Because I hate working, and sticking with you guys is better than working."<p>

"Still a lazy ass as always I see."

"Everyone, the foods are ready, please come inside!"—Ariel shouted to announce that dinner is served. Many stomachs started to growl like they haven't eat anything for ages, so they rushed inside to the dining hall. There, a big, table full of foods are already served right in front of their eyes. "THANKS FOR THE FOODS!"—the tourisms greeted , and started to dig into the table of mouth-watering foods like hungry animals. "Kek, just like a bunch of kids."—Add smirked while munching on a grilled fish. The dinner ended with the table and the dining hall look no more than a battlefield, but the cleaning nasod quickly deal with it. After 5 second, the dining hall is clean and good as new. Then the group left the room to get to the hot spring for a shower.

Even though it was called hot spring, the stream of water flow down from on top of a small mountain rather than underground hot water stream. Just as it name stated, the water make those that drown in it feel relax, both physical and spiritual wounds are healed. Everyone was having a relaxing time while drowning in hot water and staring at the moon. Until the girls came in on their side. Many chit chat can be heard from their side about many topic, but mostly is about the size of their 'things'.

* * *

><p>-On the girl side-<p>

"Phew! Nothing better than a hot bath before bed."—some girls in the group said while taking off their clothes. When they have come inside, the only thing that cover their bodies is a towel. When they all have drown themselves and relax for a bit, all the eyes then concentrate on the elf trio and Ara.

"I knew that her 'things' is big, but I didn't know that they were THIS big."—a girl whispered to another while pointing at Rena.

"Yeah, and Ara size is not bad either,"—the other whispered back.

The elf trio and Ara suddenly felt a murderous intention toward them, when they turned around to check, the other girls eyes were glowing like beast, their expression is like "I must check if those 'things' were real".

The 4 then hugged each other to defend themselves again the other girls, making their 'thing' squeeze against each other, this however made the other girls want to check them even more. But they were saved by something else from the boy side.

* * *

><p>-Back on the boy side-<p>

"Did you hear that?"—a guy in the group asked when they heard the girl chit chat.

"Yes, I do. It the girls. And their side is just beyond this wooden wall."—another one replied while checking the wooden wall to see if there was any hole.

"The wall is not very tall, and judged from the sound, it strong enough to hold us if we climb above it."—the word 'climb' then go through their mind, and something evil started to lurk in to their head.

"On the other side…is a man heaven, we MUST SEE IT."—Elsword said while looking at the wall that stand between them and their sight of paradise.

"But…what if…..they see us?"—Chung asked back with a massive blush on his face.

"For the greatest price, there must be sacrifices. Even if they see us and beat torture us til death, it totally worth it."—Elsword said while patting Chung's shoulder. "I understand now Elsword. Anything for a man paradise."

Add and Raven, on the other hand is just sitting there, not concerning about the other evil mind. "Tch! Such a bunch of annoying scum."—Then all the guys, except Add and Raven, leader is Elsword started to execute their "Anything For A Man Paradise" operation, they started to climb on the wall. But unfortunately, because of their over joy, they jump on the wall with too much force, it started to collapsed under the force name "pervert dirty minds".

"Argh! A missing in calculation, but no matter, now that the only object is getting rid of, nothing stand between us and the heavenly sigh—"—but before the redhead could finish his sentence, and in contrary to their expectation, Eve had ordered Oberon and Ferdinand to deal with the boys if they have any dirty plan. In front of them now is a butler with bladed tonfas and a another one with a spear ready to slice and dice.

Everything is back to normal, the guys got their lesson and some injuries, the wall was replaced with Add dynamos.

* * *

><p>-Back on the girls side-<p>

The elf trio and Ara were luckily saved by the incident. All the girls intention switched on the guys when the wall collapsed, saved them from being caught in a 'things' size check. Then Rena turned to Lime and asked:

"Back then you said that you 2 are our general and Vice Commander old acquaintances, so how did you guys know them?"

"Well, long story short."—Lime said while looking at the moon

"Tell me, I want to know!"—Ara said in curious, then it Aisha and Eve turn to be taken over by their curiosity.

Lime sighed and closed her eyes to gather her breath and tried to recall the memories. Then she opened her eyes and start speaking

"Well, it was 2 years ago, back then, the soldiers will not get recruited directly to a specific unit like nowadays, but they will take a special mission as a group for their graduate test. The judges will decide which unit you fit best according to your score and performance. I still remember it clearly that their group mission was to eliminate a group of bandits in the Elf Forest…"


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected meeting

**Shirage: **chapter 8 here, oh my poor fingers. This one is a flashback about how Lime, Amelia met Add and Raven. enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Unexpected meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>-Year 2036, 'Guardian' HQ-<p>

"Listen up rookies! Today we are going on mission that is your graduate test to be specific. We were ordered to get rid of the bandits that have been running havoc in the Elf Forest for a while."—the commander of the group announced their mission objective. His name was Valak, one of the best Royal Knight of Velder Noble.

Today his role is to act as a guide and commander to the team full of rookies from Velder Military School. In the first line, stood 2 figures, one with silver hair and an eyepatch over his left eye, wearing a white jacket with cat like hood, the rest are mostly black with 6 needle shape objects floating around him. The other one wearing a black uniform adorned with white outline with a mechanical left arm. Those 2 are Add and Raven, one with the highest score in the field of technology and frontline combat, while Raven with the exceptional score in battle tactics. Those 2 was considered the Velder Military School best students along with Chung Seiker who also scored flawless grade in technology field.

"Ok, let move out rookies!"—commander Valak ordered, then the team begin to move to their destination.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes walking, the team had reached the outskirt of the Elf Forest. The forest is filled with giant trees, but the atmosphere that it gave off is not like the other forest, which is gloomy and dark. In the Elf Forest, even though the trees are gigantic, but it still filled with rays of sunlight with peaceful atmosphere.<p>

"This forest is so beautiful…"—one of the soldiers confessed. "Sure is, there is no way I'm gonna forgive those pathetic bandits for running havoc and ruin this gorgeous sight."—Valak gritted his teeth. Then notice some footprints on the ground, some of them were erased by the thief to avoid being followed. So the commander ordered Add to track the location of the bandits. It only took him 3 minutes to use the footprints to find the bandits location. After another 15 minutes, the team reached a cave.

"You sure it this cave rookies?"—Valak asked to verify the information.

"Yes sir, the footprints may got erased, but their traces of smell and everything else don't. And I can see a lot of heat signature coming from inside the cave."—Add replied.

"Good job rookies. Now, we will divide into 2 groups. Add, Raven and 3 of you follow me inside the cave to confront them. 4 of you go and check if there is any other exit that the bandits might use for escape, secure that path and beat them down if they tried to escape."—the group of 10 then divided into 2 groups just like the commander ordered. First group moved inside the cave with caution not just because it the enemies territory, but also because of the lack of light.

Then they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Inside seem to be a place that is used both as storage and hideout.

"Sir, I saw 6 men seem to be guarding the goods. No sign of other."—Raven said after scanning the area carefully.

"Good. We will have to deal with these guys fast, but in silent before they can alert the other."—Valak said then the group rushed at the bandits right when they turn their sight away from the entrance. The team immediately knock them down without a single sound.

"These are only the underlings. The big guy must be further inside."—Valak said when he saw another entrance. He ordered 3 rookies to stay and guard the goods, while he will go inside along with Add and Raven to find the boss. Another long and dark tunnel, but finally they have reached the end. The tunnel lead to another room, when they popped their head inside to investigate, a sudden earthquake caused the cave to tremble. A boulder fell down on top of their head, forced them to jump away from their hiding position, and the bandits spotted them.

"We got intruders!"—a bandit shouted to alert the other. Quickly, the 3 got surrounded.

"Heh, you are surrounded, surrender now and we may spare your filthy life."—a bandit humiliated.

"Kek, enough with the talking, all of you just come at once so I don't have to waste my time to beat down your sorry asses 1 at a time."—Add provoked. The provocation seemed to work immediately as the bandits rushed toward them.

"Nice try rookies, I'm trying to think of a plan and you just shortened the ti—"—but before Valak could finish his sentence, Add cut off. "Raven, commander, stay close to me if you don't want to get bury."—Add smirked then disappeared into thin air. Then above their head, a dimension portal open and millions of gravity sphere started to shower down on the bandits.

"Stardust Shower"—after the gravity spheres shower ended, Add reappeared from a portal. "Kehahaha! Now whose life are filthy huh you pathetic bastard?"—Add ginned crazily at the pile of bandits dead body. "And you steal all the spotlight again."—Raven just let out a sighed while Valak facepalmed. "So all the underlings are down, still no sign of the boss."—right when he finished his sentence, a small figure appeared. It body covered with armor, but it size is only equal to that of a little baby. The tiny figure then summoned 3 black holes under the 3 feet, and casted a black orb in the air. It tiny body then grew into a giant shadow figure.

"Tiny armor, dark manipulate, shadow figure….Spriggan? What the heck is the 'Tiny Disaster' doing here?"—Valak shouted after he managed to free himself from the black hole. Then the 3 get into their combat stance.

"So this is the 'Tiny Disaster' huh? Not so tiny from what I'm seeing."—Raven asked while his golden eyes are looking at Spriggan true form.

"Communicate device jammed, it dark aura must be the source of the jam. Kek, look like we will have to deal with it without reinforce."—Add said after trying to communicate with the outside. Then the 3 engage in battle with the 'Tiny Disaster'.

"Hellfire Gatling"

"Maximum Strike"

It been 1 hour since the unexpected battle started. Both sides are using their last bit of energy. Add dynamos started to malfunction from Spriggan dark aura, Raven arm has reached it overheat limit. But the one who received the worst injury is commander Valak, his left arm got ripped off in a moment of careless.

"Look like it have reached it limit."—Valak said under his breath while stabbing the sword to the ground to support himself. "We are not in better shape either. Tch, my dynamos will soon cease to function, any idea?"—Add asked while staring at his dynamos now is sparking.

"I have a plan, you 2 distract him for a bit, I'll give him the finishing blow."—Raven said then stood up, and with a nod, the 3 rushed toward the giant shadow. A dark energy pillar then erupted in front of the 3, but they managed to dodge it. Valak leaped right in front of the shadow face, land a powerful strike on it face, causing it to lose balance and fall down to the ground. "Kehahaha! You will have to try harder if you want to take me down! Void Field!"—a circle of distorted space appeared under Add feet, causing Spriggan to paralyze. "NOW RAVEN!"

"Giga Promince!"—Raven plowed his mechanical arm right into the shadow chest and released a massive fire attack, many flame geysers started to erupt from the black body. After the massive blow, Spriggan-the 'Tiny Disaster' body is now lying on the ground, immobilized. Raven dropped himself on the ground, trying to catch some air. Valak is now on one knee, trying to cover his wound. Suddenly, the floor began to collapse.

"The fight must have effected to the cave structure, we must get out of here before—"—not waiting for Valak to finish his sentence, the floor then collapsed. The cave where they were fighting seemed to be on the edge of the mountain. Add and Raven managed to grab on the edge of the falling floor, but Valak wasn't lucky enough.

"COMMANDER!"—Add screamed while seeing his commander falling down to the surface below with Srpiggan body. He tried to order his dynamos to go and catch him, but the 6 objects have ceased to function. Both Add and Raven body have also reached their limit, after their last effort trying to hold on the edge of the cave, their arms finally give up to gravity. Now they are falling, with nothing to hold on to slow down their fall.

"_So this is my doom huh? Kek, how pathetic…No, there is no way I'm going to die like this! Not until I find 'him'!"_—with that though in mind, Add tried to order his dynamos again, but still no response from the metal objects. "Tch! Just work you piece of scrap!"—he tried again and again, and fortunately, like a response to it master, the dynamos then come back to life and cushion Add and Raven fall. But only for a bit, the 6 object then started to spark and fail to function again so the 2 made a painful landing, but they managed to keep their life.

"Kuh, I'll have to upgrade these pieces of junk when I get back."—Add cursed the dynamos under his breath after coughed out some blood.

"If you do, add some function that doesn't cause a huge pain when landing ok?"—Raven mocked while trying to stand up.

* * *

><p>They finally manage to get their body to stand up, then it started to rain. The 2 sheltered themselves under a big rock, which used to be a piece of the cave above and tending their wounds with their first-aid kit. The rain is getting heavier after every single second. Silent then filled the air as both don't know any topic to say at the moment, and they are too tired to speak. "Wonder how the others are doing now? Hope they return to the HQ safely."—Raven decided to start a conversation. "Who know, who care…."—awkward silent then returned in the atmosphere. The 2 then soon to fall into sleep. The next morning, the rain had stopped, animals returned to their normal daily life. Add can hear the sound of the bird singing and someone is talking. <em>"Wait…someone is talking?"<em>—he then opened his eyes and forced himself to wake up. His surrounding is not the rock shelter, but instead a place that look like a medical room. He is lying on a bed, the one next to him is Raven still unconscious. The he heard someone walking in. It was 2 girls, one with short green hair and one with blonde tied hair. Nothing out of original, except for their pointy ears.

"Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling now?"—the short green hair one said.

"Where…."

"Oh, this is the Elf village. We brought you 2 back here this morning while we were collecting some fruits. You 2 were badly injured. My name is Lime, this is my friend, Amelia."—Lime introduced herself and her friend. Add then looked around the room to see if anyone else beside Raven is there. But Lime, Amelia, Raven and Add are the only 4 in the medical room. He let out a sigh with both relief and worry, as it mean that the other in his group have returned to base safely, but still no sign of the commander.

"Are you ok? You look pale."—Amelia asked while checking Add face to see if he is fine.

"It ok, I'm fine. My name is Add, the one over there is Raven."—Add introduced himself and his partner.

"Oh, so you 2 are the ones that took our request to clear the bandits that been running havoc in this forest. The elder wanted to see you once you have recovered."—Lime said while putting the tray of medical on the table near the bed.

"I've rest enough. Please lead me to your elder."—Add stood up from his bed, he wobbled a bit but managed to keep his balance. The elf duo then leaded him outside, through the hall to the elder room. "So you have awaked, how are you feeling young man."—the elf elder asked Add about his situation.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for treating with our wounds. You must be the elder, correct?"

"Yes, so what bring you here to the elf forest?"—Add then explained about his team mission and their encounter with Spriggan. The elf elder nodded after hearing the report. "So that is why none of our troops have a clear report on the boss of the bandits. Add, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart and sorry for making you to get rid of our problem."—Add then nodded back and leave the room with Lime and Amelia. "Since you are here, let us show you around the village. Everyone is friendly and rarely seen any human beside those bandits, I'm sure they will like you, especially the kids."—the elf duo held Add hand and dragged him down the street _"But I don't think the kids will like me…"_-outside, the sun is shining and everyone is doing their daily things. Many greeted when they saw Lime and Amelia on the street. Then a bunch of little elves ran toward them.

"Big sis Lime! Big sis Amelia! Who is that person behind you?"—the kids asked while pointing at Add.

"This is Add, he and his friend are here to get rid of the bad guys."—Lime said with a smile on her lips.

"Wow! You are so awesome! How did you fight the bad guys?"—the kids then surrounded Add and tried to take his eyepatch."Wha….hey, no, not the eyepatch, stay back kids, I'm warning you, no, NOOO!"—the worst thing ever had happened. A kid got his eyepatch, but then they immediately dropped it on the ground and run hide behind Lime, shaking like they just saw something terrible. Add kneel down to pick his eyepatch and putted it back on. Then they heard an explosion and someone screaming. "MONSTER!"

"That scream….It coming from the tree of El!"—Amelia said, without a moment to think, Add zoomed toward the source of the sound. "Add! Wait! Lime, you get the kids back to their house, I'll go and see what happened."—then Amelia followed Add. While running, Add ran pass the building where the medical room is. He saw on the window on the second floor opened, and from the panel, Raven jumped down from it and came along with Add. "You recovered faster than I though."—Add mocked. "Was having a good dream, but the scream and explosion knocked me right out of it. Here, your dynamos." "Look like the self repair function is still working. Good, time to do some workout, that comfy bed made me rest for too long."

When they came to the destination, they saw a man with full black armor from his neck to the feet. A mask on his face at where the eyes should be, 6 gleaming red dots staring at them, on his back are 2 demonic black wings, the thing that concerned the 2 most is his left arm. Even though his body clad in full armor, but that arm look nothing like a human arm in heavy armor, it look somewhat like Raven arm but with more devilish appearance. The armor stare at them for a while, then with an intense war cry, it charged forward them.

"Wild Charge!"—a powerful punch was sent toward them, but they dodged it. Raven then engaged in battle with the black figure. Their blade clashing with each other, every hit got encounter by the opposite side. Then the figure managed to catch Raven arm and tossed him aside. Add then rushed in, his dynamos are now charging up energy.

"EMP Shock!"—Add released an electromagnetic wave toward the dark figure. The wave stunned him for a while, enough time for Raven to get back in action. "Revolver Bullet—HE Bomb!"—Raven fired 6 explosive bullets toward the dark figure, knocking him back. When the smoke had faded, appeared around the figure is a dark steel sphere with multiple thorn outside. "Tch! That thing had blocked all the incoming bullet."—the sphere disappeared right after Lime and Amelia get to the place. "I've never seen anything like that before, and those wings….definitely a demon."—Lime said while staring at the wings on the figure back. "I'm not sure, but that thing sure is one annoying bastard. _And that armor look very familiar, I think I've seen it somewhere before..."_—Add thought to himself on the last part. "Anyway, let just beat this guy down before he does anymore damage."—Amelia advised then the 4 engaged in battle against the mysterious dark figure.

"Violent Attack!" / "Wild Charge!"

"Crazy Shot!" / "Guardian Strike!"

"This guy sure is tough, he countered every of our attacks!"—Amelia said while leaping backward to dodge the spikes from the dark figure claw. Suddenly, his attention switched to something else, the dark figure then rushed toward another direction, when Lime trying to figure out what he was aiming for, she saw many kids hiding behind a building. Without hesitation, she rushed toward the kids and shielded tem with her body, and embraced herself for the incoming blow. But nothing come, when she turned around, Add was there, blocking the evil fist with his nasod armor. "You pathetic scum….your opponent….IS ME! Void Impact!"—a crack of space then exploded in front of the dark figure, knocking him back. Raven then shoot another barrage of bullet toward the figure. Just as they expected, it had brought up the same black steel sphere, so in a blink of eye, raven change the ammunition mode on his arm. "Revolver Bullet-OP Bomb!"—this time, the bullets are the piercing type, 6 bullets completely pierced through the steel sphere, causing the dark figure to take some step backward. Right before it can recover, Add teleporedt in front of the dark figure, his dynamos started forming a big energy circle in front of him. "Go to hell you pathetic scum! Particle Accel!"—Add shot a strong wave of energy toward the dark figure, sent him flying. But it managed to gain back it conscious, opened it wings and flee away.

Now that the enemy had gone, Lime turned to the kids to scold them. "Why did you all come here? I told you to go back home!" "But we were worried about you big sis Lime!"—a kid said and burst out in tears. Lime then comforted the kid. Add walked toward Lime to ask if she is okay. The kids, for some reason are still being afraid of Add, but then a girl moved toward him and said. "Um…mister, we thank you for saving big sis Lime, and we sorry for trying to take your eyepatch."—the kid then embraced herself for Add scold, but what she received is just a pat in the head. "It ok, no one was hurt, that is all I wanted to hear."—then all the kids ran toward and surrounded him like what they did 2 hours ago, but this time, the expression on Add face is not a cold one, but a warm smile. That night, they partied for the whole night to celebrate for both getting rid of the bandits and the fearful mysterious enemy. But the party didn't last long as everyone soon fell asleep because of drinking too much, except for Lime and Amelia whose never goes drunk no matter how much they drink, both Add and Raven don't enjoy drinking. They sneaked out onto a branch of the tree of El while the others were having a drinking competition. "So why did the kids being so afraid of you back then?"—Lime asked while they all are staring at the full moon. "It because of my left eye. I'll show you but don't freak out."—Add then took off his eyepatch, revealing his left eye with a pink streak running down his cheek, his left eye was special, it sclera was black.

"I have the power to control time and space, but in exchange for this massive power, I am no longer a human with this eye….Now you probably think I'm scary right? Go on, I've already got used to it."—but in contrary to his expectation, Lime, Amelia and Raven responses were different.

"The only specie that the elf had ever fought with special eyes like your are the demons. But demon is a bloodlust race, but you are not, it was proved by how you acted back then to protect me and the kids."—Lime said with a smile.

"Demons eye gave off a cold glare with only murderous intention, but when I looked into your eyes, it felt really warm."—Amelia added on.

"You are my comrade, there is no way I'm doubting those that fought by my side after what I have seen about them on the battlefield."—Raven finished.

"You all….are just so ridiculous."—even thought Add said it with a monotone, but the other knew that he is smiling inside.

3 days later, the duo had fully recovered. So they said goodbye with the Elf village and return to the 'Guardian' HQ. The only thing that still bugging their mind is the where about of their commander Valak. During the Great war, the elf used to fight along side the human against the demons, but they have never form an official alliance. When they know that Add got recruited for the 9th Sky Division, they come to the 'Guardian' HQ to form an alliance, but not with the 'Guardian', rather with the 9th Sky Division only. Because of how he performed in the mission and the official alliance between human and elf, Add immediately got promoted into a Colonel, then 3 months later when Raven join with him after he got his arm fixed and upgraded, he is already a general.

* * *

><p>"And that is how I meet your General and Vice Commander. The end."—Lime put an end to her story.<p>

"So those 2 have been close friends since then huh? I'm kinda jealous."—Rena pouted.

"But back then you 2 haven't join the 'Guardian', is it because of our general and Vice Commander that make you 2 join?"—Aisha teased the elf duo. "Yes and no. I didn't join because of Raven, but because of Add. "—Lime confessed, then she heard the other 4 wolf whistled at her. "But it not that kind of feeling. I join because he reminded me a lot of my little brother. He too, also had white hair, seem cold outside but had a very kind heart, now he is currently doing work somewhere far from here. But the main reason why I joined is because I feel I'm not strong enough to protect the forest, so to become stronger, I joined the 'Guardian', to protect both the forest and other people in need."—Lime instantly clear the misunderstanding. Ara suddenly let out a small sigh of relief after hearing that, then all the 6 girls attention switched to her. "What is it Ara? You seemed kinda happy when Lime said general only reminded her of her little brother. What is it that you are hiding? Spit it out"—Rena teased the girl with a seductive voice. "No, I'm not hiding anything." "Lying is bad Ara, and the punishment for lying is…"(the rest of the sentence, let your imagination run wild.)-Eve said with a mono tone and poker face like usual, but other can tell that she is smiling internally. Then Elesis joined the group

"Did someone said 'punishment'?"

Both sides have done with their bath time. They all now changed to a special clothe provided by the resort name "Elkata". Now they are moving back to their room for it already sleep time. When walking upstairs, Add heard Ara keep mumbling "I can't marry anymore…I can't marry anymore…" .Each took one mattress from the big drawer, putted it on the floor for the bed.

"Good night everyone! Have a nice dream!"—Ariel said then turned off all the lights, everyone soon fall into their sleep, except for Add group, something still bugging them and prevent them from sleeping. Add ordered his dynamos to barricade the door while he doesn't even know what was that for . But for some reason, after that, everyone in the group then immediately fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiraga: <strong>when i write the part when Lime said how she met with Add and Raven, i just felt like "Kids, that is how i met your father." (and to those shippers, NO, my ship will always be AddxAra and AddxElesis.)

and yes, the special clothes is yukata, a type of clothes that japanese people wear at hot spring


	9. Chapter 9: Desire of Vengeance

**Shiraga: **IT HEAR! RAVENXRENA AND THE REVEALING OF KNOWLEDGE HUNTER IS HERE!

enjoy folks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Firework and the Desire of Vengeance<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the 9th Sky Division last day at the Hamel hot spring. Everyone was having their morning breakfast with Hamel traditional food. Add was sipping on his morning coffee, Aisha and Ara were enjoying their special ordered sundae, Elsword and Elesis were having a eating contest, Chung and Eve have just finished their morning bath, Lime was cheering on the redhead sibling eating contest, while Amelia is preparing water just in case Raven was about to finish his meal. Everything was normal until Rena approached Raven with a slight blush on her cheek.<p>

"Um…Raven."—the elf then decided to speak after 5 seconds of silent.

"Yes, what is it Rena?"—Raven replied with his folk in his mouth.

"Um…I …um…will you go out with me today?"—Rena finally asked what she had been hiding since the 9th Sky Division came here. With her head down, waiting for the crow response, that moment felt like eternity to Rena. _"I've asked him…..but what if he refuses? That would be totally embarrassing in front of the other. Oh I wished there was a hole here so I could burry myself."_—those though ran across her mind. Then Raven replied back. "Sure why not? We have free activity today. And I also want to check the down town before going back."—Rena face then look likes a miniature shining sun. "Thanks Raven, then 30 minutes later kay?"—the elf then dashed back to her room to get dress.

-5 minutes earlier, many events occurred when Rena asked Raven to go out-

Add spitted his coffee into the newspaper in his right hand, Elsword and Elesis stopped the eating contest immediately, Ara and Aisha just stared at the elf until she disappeared behind the door, while Eve remained stoic and sipping on her tea, Chung just looked at the other with a big question mark on top of his head, Lima and Amelia wolf whistled at the sudden invitation. Then the trio: Aisha, Elesis and Ara also get back to their room to check on Rena. The elf was having trouble to choose which clothes to go with in front of the mirror. "Reeeeenaaaaa!"—Aisha rushed into the room and hugged Rena from behind. "What was that back then? I didn't know that you were so bold." "And I thought that you only interested in those yaoi fanfic and BL stuff."—Elesis mocked. Then Lime and Amelia also joined the group.

"I see you are having trouble with what to wear Rena. But don't worry, for your first 'date', we will make you look gorgeous in front of Raven."

-On Raven side-

Raven was standing near the pond in the garden, deep in his own thought, until a redhead voice interrupted him.

"Elrios to Raven! I repeat, Elrios to Rav—" "You don't have to repeat that twice."—Elsword shout earned him a knock in the head with Raven nasod arm. "What with the worry look on your face? First time dating a beautiful girl like Rena made you nervous?"—the redhead asked while rubbing his head to ease the pain. "Hey, I'm a mature man, not a little kid you know? But the thing that made me worry is-"/ "Is your arm, correct?"—another voice joined the conversation, when the 2 turned around, Chung was sitting there at the small steps, then with a smile, he told Raven. "Worry not, I've got the perfect solution for this."

30 minutes later, both Raven and Rena have done with their preparation with too much help from the other, then the 2 took a Hameling to go downtown as the hot spring located faraway from town to avoid the noisy atmosphere, and the view is better at the outskirt. But what they didn't expect is on this date, they are not alone, they were being watched.

"And what is the damn reason that you dragged me into your 'spying' mission?'—Add asked while him and the other, Ara, Aisha, Chung, the redhead sibling, Eve and the elf duo are standing in a dark corner, watching the R couple every single movement. "Oh come on Add! Don't you want to know how your underlings first date go?"—Lime asked while still observing her objective. "I'm a general not a spy that goes stalking other first date."—Add said with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey! They are getting away! After them!"—Elesis shouted when Raven and Rena turned at a corner. The spies immediately ran after them, but still keeping their distance to avoid being detected. "Tell me lady of El, just what have I done to become the general of these idiots?"—Add sighed while leaning against the wall. His eyes stared at the blue sky. Some memories started to flow back into his mind. _"Back then, I used to do thing like this with the other kids at my village, spying the adults when they go on a date."_—his lips curved into a frown, but the frown soon disappeared and turn into a gnash. _"If it wasn't because of 'him', mother, my family and the whole village would have still alive until today."_—then Add shook his head to shake off the bad memories. Then he turned his head to the direction of the corner where the others are hiding. "…Maybe this division isn't so bad after all."—then Add dashed on his dynamos toward the others.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here Raven, attach this into your arm and it will create a holographic to make your arm look normal. But remember to avoid strong impact. This device is still in testing stage."<em>—Raven recalled the thing that Chung said after giving him the special device that looked like a watch on his left wrist. Then he turned to Rena who was hugging his right arm. _"Dang, just like that Chloe said, her 'things' sure is big, if I remember right, then Lime and Amelia size are also the same. Don't know if all elves are the same—what are you thinking Raven? Snap those dirty though way!"_—the crow shook his head to snap himself out of his though, then he asked Rena. "So where do you want to go first?" "Hm…..Let go to that shop over there, I want to check on something."—so the couple went into a fashion shop. "So she want to show Raven her curve and attractive body huh? Nice move Rena, nice move indeed."—Lime said with her hand on her chin, making herself look like a detective. But only after a few minutes, the 2 came out with nothing on their hand, not even a small pack. "What the….? They went into a fashion shop and come out with nothing?"—Elsword jaw dropped at the scenery opposite to their prediction. "Don't worry Elsword, she must have had a plan, something even stronger and greater than showing her attractive body! All elves have one final secret plan when it comes to dating!"—the others excluded Add and Amelia, stared at Lime in awe. "All the elves are like that?" "Nope, she is definitely lying."

The spies then continue on their stalking mission. Their objective is now moving to an accessories shop. Same as the fashion shop, after 5 minutes, they came out but this time, Rena had a small bracelet on her wrist, and a bag with many other accessories inside. "They bought a lot of accessories, I repeat, they bought a lot of accessories."—Elsword said into the communicate device to inform the others. They have changed in plan, instead of going as a group, they separated to observe the couple from many angle and direction. "Foxy 4 and Blazing 5, copy that."—Ara replied from a nearby tree bush with Elesis. "Forest Elf 1 and 2, copy that."—Lime and Amelia replied while hanging up side down on a tree branch. "Violet Mage 3 report, the objective had moved into a photo boot, look like they are going to take photos or to do something personal."—Aisha replied from on top of a building. "Guardian 7 copy, I'm closing in for better view."—Chung replied then moved closer to the photo boot. After a few minutes, Raven and Rena stepped outside, took their photos and leave. "Guardian 7 report, negative, the objective had yet to make any move."—Chung replied. "Psycho 6, the objective is coming your way….Psycho 6 response…Psycho 6 do you hear me?"—Add was facepalming at a bench nearby while Eve was patting his shoulder. "The skills that these pathetic were trained for ambush mission, rarely show their effectiveness in battle….But when they manage to put their skill into good use, the mission is about stalking other first date."—then Add stood up to continue to follow the couple. Suddenly, something caught his attention. A man wearing a long trench coat was standing near the photo boot, Add recognized that figure. From the fashion shop to the accessories shop, whenever Rena and Raven go, he always follows. Now that the couple is leaving, he continued to follow them. Then the figure started to shorten the distance between him and the couple, putted his hand into the pocket and took out a gun. But right before he could do anything with the weapon, Add gave him a punch in the stomach, knocking him out. A voice from the man communicate device yelled.

"Hey, what happened over there?"—Add then hi jacked into the device with his dynamos so that his voice sound like the one got beaten up. "Ah nothing, I just stumble my feet into a trash can." "Better watch out next time, we cannot afford to fail this mission, we must capture her, the Elf of Resurrection."—then the communicate device return to silent. Eve then rushed toward Add. "Is something wrong Add?"—Add then gave Eve the communicate device. "Eve, can you hi jack into this thing to get the location of the other?" "Yes I can, but for what?"—Add pointed at the symbol on the device. It was the symbol of the 'Knowledge Hunter'. "Look like they are going on a hunt, and their target is Rena." –Eve then started to hack into the device. After a few minutes, Eve sent the data on the location to Add dynamos and asked him. "From the data I got from the device, look like there is a lot of them, I'll inform the other."—but Add shook his head. "No, I'll deal with them myself. Let the other have more fun, today is their last relaxing day."—then Add lips turned into a massive grin. "Let them have fun while it last, when we get back I'll give them a bunch of heavy work. And I have some interest in this 'Elf of Resurrection' that they mentioned."

"PSYCHO 6 FOR THE SAKE OF EL! RESPONSE IF YOU HEAR ME!"—the redhead voice shouted from the communicate device in Add hand. "Psycho 6 here, I have something to take care of, keep an eye on the objective and inform me immediately if anything weird happen, got that Knucklehead 4?"—Add replied into the communicate device with a mocking voice. "Got tha—IT CONWE-" –Elsword shouted into the device, but Add had already turned it off and disappeared into his portal. After a while, he reappeared on top of a high building, then he brought up his hologram screen to check on the other location. "6 to the east, 8 up north, 7 down south and closing in fast. Kehahaha, let see who will be the prey, me or you pathetic scum."—Add let out a maniac laugh, then he summoned his Maximum Strike, while his dynamos is forming up the Conqueror. "Kek, let the hunt begin."—then the barrage of particle energy and spatiotemporal body separated and fly toward the location on the hologram screen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raven and Rena were enjoying a plays about how the Seiker family freed Hamel from the demon invasion, while the other spies are stalking them from the line of seats behind. After that, they went to a shop nearby for some lunch snack and discussing about the plays. "So Chung father freed Hamel from the demon invasion huh? Now that he is old, wonder how strong was he in his younger day?"—Rena wondered while munching on her grilled fish. "Well, I heard that he used to have an arm wrestling with Victor the Big, and won that match."—Raven replied while sipping on his spirit water. "Guardian 7, is it true? Your father can rival with Victor in brute force?"—Elsword asked Chung, still spying the couple from a bush. "Now you know how I feel when he gives me those family head pat."—Chung replied with his head down while recalling his terrible childhood with a lot of family head pats, Seiker style. Suddenly, many explosions came from many direction caught their attention. But the citizens don't seem to be confused or scared, but instead, a little bit excited. "Look like they are testing the fireworks. Tonight sky is going to be colorful."—then Raven remembered something. "Oh yeah, today is the day that Helputt freed Hamel from demon invasion, those explosion must be firework."—Rena left out a sigh of relief then the 2 continue their discussion, the spies continue their stalking mission without knowing that those explosion were Add doing.<p>

-On the 'Knowledge Hunter' side—

"Hey what were those explosions?" –a male voice, seemed to be the commander, shouted into the communicate device.

"W….we don't know sir! Many particle energy orbs and other things just popped out of nowhere and knocked us ou—"—but someone have knocked out the underling without letting him finish his report. "Hey what happened? Hey, response!" –the one that knocked them out picked up the communicate device and speak with a devilish and threatened voice. "Yes, I heard you loud and clear, and I'm standing right behind you so this device is not really necessary anymore."—the commander then turned around to see Add, now with his right eye sclera turned into black. His dynamos instantly knocked the man down, Add stomped his feet onto the man chest to hold him down. "I'll let you live a little bit longer, because I have something to ask you, and depend on your answer, I'll consider whether to keep your pathetic life with your limbs still in one piece or not."—his dynamos began to spark with purple energy and his eye caused the man to shake tremble in frighten. "Now, what is it that you need Rena for, this 'Elf of Resurrection' and who is the big guy behind this?"—the man answered with a frightened voice. Unfortunately all he knows was that he and his underlings were ordered to capture Rena, but when he mentioned the name of the one who is truly commanding this mission, Add eye widened and without a single word, he sent the man to the afterlife. Then he brought up his hologram screen to see that there is only 1 location left. He immediately rushed toward that location on his dynamos, while mumbling something with an even more maniac grin on his face. "Finally…..after all these years of searching….I've finally found you!"

* * *

><p>Day soon becomes night. Rena and Raven were resting at a bench in the park. The 2 have had a good day, but Rena noticed that Raven still have a worried sign on his face. "What wrong Raven? Is going out with me annoyed you that much?"—Raven immediately shook his head. "No, it just…Do you like have some special feeling for me?"—the elf blushed intensively and took her 5 seconds to calm down and another 5 seconds to replied. "Y…..Yes…." "But I think I cannot repay for that."—Rena stared at the crow in confuse. "Is it because of me? Because I'm an elf?"—Raven then shook his head again. "No, the problem is not you, but it because of me."—Raven then detached the device on his left warm to return it to it normal form. "With this arm, I am no longer a normal human, more like a demon. You wouldn't want to have man like me as your special someone."—but Rena response was something that Raven didn't expect. "I don't care about that. Sure, every one limbs can be replaced with nowadays technology, you can change how you look on the outside, but as long as your inside remain, you are still Raven."—for many years since Raven joined the 'Guardian', Rena was the second one to accept him as how he is without minding about his arm, the first being Add. He remained stoic for a while, then picked up a flower and moved in front of Rena, he kneeled down on one knee, his nasod arm holding the flower and give it to Rena. "Rena, will you accept this flower as a token of love from a beast like me?" –Rena pouted a bit at the 'beast' part, but then the pouted turned into a smile and some tears started to roll down her cheek. "You are not a beast, but yes, I accept your flower."—suddenly, like a response from Elrios itself toward the couple, from the tree bushes many fire flies appeared, their faint light created a romantic scene for them. From inside the tree bushes and on the tree nearby, the spies began to cry rivers, Eve just clapped her hand slowly to congratulate for the couple.<p>

On top of a nearby building, a dark figure is also observing the couple. After a while, another figure appeared behind him. "So you are the one that have got rid of my underlings huh?"—the figure turned around to see the other one is floating on his dynamos. "Kek, who would have thought that I will find you here?"—Add stared back at the figure. He wore an optical lens, with a staff on his right hand, but he was not a human, rather than a demon. "One of the 3 Creators of the 'Knowledge Hunter', the 'Alchemist of Illusion and Deceive', Sullen Joaquin."—Add and Joaquin just stand there, staring with murderous intention toward each other while firework started to lighten up the night sky as the people of Hamel celebrate the day that they were freed from the demons, without knowing that there is one right here inside their city.


	10. Chapter 10: Elf of Resurrection

**Shiraga: **chapter 10, finally, longest chapter ever, anyway, enjoy, now I need some more coffee for game grinding

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Elf of Resurrection<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ho? So you know my name? But I don't think I've met you before."—Joaquin asked back after examining Add for a while. "So you dared to forget about me? After you killed my whole village and my family in front of my eyes?"—Add yelled back while gritting his teeth. "Tell me something boy, do you recall every information file that you discarded when they are no longer useful to you? Do you recall every single ant that you stepped on every day?"—Joaquin mocked back with a smirk. Add remained silent for a while, then took off his eye patch with a maniac grin. "I've never recalled those things, to bothersome and time consuming. But I'll make sure to recall a demon that I ripped apart today."Then in a blink of eye, Add opened a space portal and kicked Joaquin inside. But the demon showed no confusion, but instead, interest. "Hoho! So this is the crack between time and space huh? Very interesting indeed. Now I remember you."—Joaquin said when looking into Add's eyes with it sclera turned black.<p>

"You are that kid from the City in the Sky. Yes, now I remembered. Your village is the descendants of the nasod creator. That place held a massive amount of data on the nasod, and your father is the village best scientist. But because he was so persistent and refused to join force with us demons, I've no choice but to take the information by force. 14 years had it been, and your eyes are still the same as back then-full of vengeance and hatred."—then Joaquin took out a bottle and slammed it to the ground, smoke started to cover his body, when the smoke have faded, the demon is no longer there. Add looked around to find the demon where about, but no sign of him, but he can still hear his voice. "Maybe next time boy. When the time has come, I'll make sure to welcome you properly, hahaha!"—Add stepped outside his space portal and ended up in the bush where the other spies are still stalking the couple, with an angry expression. The others let out a small scream when Add suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"What the heck Add? / Where have you been? You missed all the romantic scenes! / Shhhhh! Keep it low! They might hear us…"—but before Lime could finish her warning, the spies turned around to see Rena standing there, with murderous intention and dark aura covering her body. "May I ask what are you all doing in the bush?"—the spies sweat dropped while trying to find an excuse, unfortunately, the redhead was the first one to find an excuse. "We are definitely not spying on your date with Raven!"—the other face palmed hard at Elsword worst excuse for the current situation, then they all gave him a beat up. "Rena, we are not spying on your date, why should we? We are…..uh….TRAINING! Yeah, training our ambush skill, you know what they said, 'practice make perfect', and general Add is here too!"—Lime excuse seemed to be perfect and might save their lives, but when they turned around, Add is already gone with Ara using his space portal. "Enough excuse, I'll have to teach you all a lesson then, fufufu."—Rena said while moving toward the spies slowly with a devilish smile on her lips, causing them to scream internally.

After the horrible lesson, they all return to the hot spring. Add and Ara were having their meal, Add then pretended to be innocent and asked. "Oh, back so soon? Why the face? Something scare your guts out?"—Add mocked while looking at the spies soulless expression. After finishing their meals and bath, everyone moved back to their room to pack their stuffs. Hour later, everyone is already asleep, except for a silver hair figure sitting beside the window, deep in his own thought.

* * *

><p>Then the morning came, everyone is at the door of the Hamel hot spring. They gave the twin hostess sister their final goodbye then climb on the back the Drabaki to return to the 'Guardian' HQ as their vacation had ended. 30 minutes later, the 9th Sky Division had returned to the HQ. Their ships have been repaired and good as new. Then Add was summoned to the special meeting hall because the other teams have found the last 2 Els, the Water and Wind El. Add then ordered Elesis to come along as they will need all the 6 Els to present. The duo then proceeded to the meeting hall. Still the same familiar faces and still the same dagger glares like a week ago, but this time, there were 4 unfamiliar faces standing beside Ignia. But Add don't mind about those details and took his seat, Elesis standing next to him. Then Add, Elesis, Lime, Noah and Edan placed the Els on the sensor. "So we have gathered all the 6 Els, this HQ will soon be the demons biggest target, if they attack this base full force, casualties are unavoidable. So today meeting purpose is to find a new place to hide the Els."—the other then started to whisper with each other. Many places were recommended, but none of them seemed to be a good place to hide the Els. After a while, Luto sighed and announced to dismiss the meeting. "This meeting is getting nowhere. We will send investigation team to look for a good place. Now, dismiss."—Add then take back his dark El, fire El and exited the meeting hall. After a while, Add heard Ignia calling for him. When he turned around, he saw Ignia running toward him along with 2 more girls, one with black costume while the other wear mostly white. They are the Dark and Light priestess.<p>

"You are general Add?"—Gloria, the light priestess asked. "Ignia have told me a lot about you when she was staying with your division. Thank you for bringing back the light El." "It my job. And you are?"—Add said then turned to the dark priestess. "I am Darkmoon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ebalon Chosen One. It pretty rare to see someone managed to pull out the full potential of the dark El."—right when Darkmoon just finished her greeting, the alarm bell rang and red light started to go flashing. "Alert! Enemies detected! Alert! Enemies detected!" "I knew that they will come, but didn't expect to be this soon. Ignia, take the other priestesses to the commander deck, you will be safe there. We will deal with these pathetic demons."—Add then ran off back to his team along with Elesis.

"Where did the enemies come from?"—Glave asked while entering the commander deck. "Sir, it seemed that they came here through some kind of portal. And not only that, the radar detected multiple 'Knowledge Hunter' signature among them." "So those hunters have managed to create a massive transporting portal huh? What is their number?"—Glave asked still with his monotone voice while playing with his dice. "They are everywhere, the number go straight through the roof sir. We had been surrounded."—Allergo, the navigator replied with a panicked and shaky voice. "Kukuku, worry not. This base might not have Elrios strongest weapon system, but it have Elrios most combative soldiers. _And we also have those things._"—Glave thought on the last part while looking at Drabaki and Eltrion through the monitor screen.

After a while, Add returned to where the 9th Sky Division ships are currently station then he ran to the observatory to check the enemies formation. The 'Guardian' HQ is completely surrounded with waves after waves of demons coming out from many portals. Add was shocked a bit, then the shock turned into a maniac laugh. "Kehahahaha! Look like I owned you demons a thank you. Thank you for coming straight right to me, now I won't have to waste my time trying to figure out how to open a portal to your realm to kick your pathetic asses."—then he jumped down from the observatory to where the other of his division is. "Chung, how is the nasod scorpions?" "Perfect condition"—Chung replied after checking their nasod scorpions and Personal Mobile though the hologram screen. "Good, guess some workout after a vacation is not bad."—Add took off his eyepatch then cracked his knuckles together, while the nasod scorpions and Personal Mobile along with all the other units are forming the attack formation. Then Glave announced though the megaphones. "Normally, this would be the time where I give a heroic speech and tell you all to protect the base at all cost. Well, screw the traditional, we don't need to defend the base. Kill them all is a faster and better way."—all the soldiers then let out an intense war cry in union then charged toward the waves of demons.

"Hahaha! This brought back so many memories!"—Helputt, the White Colossus laughed while using his cannon as a shield and charged forward the demons. His 'Vanguard' is currently the tip of the spear. But leading the attack formation is Add and Edan. The 2 cleared their path forward while punching, slashing every single demons that dare to come close, creating a red line of blood stained ground behind them. And both of them have their own happy expression on their face, Add with his maniac grin while Edan with his sadistic frown.

"Quake Buster! / Hyper Sonic Stab!"

"Moonlight Rhapsody! / Shockwave-Divider!"

"Conqueror! / Giga Drive-Seismic Tremor!"

"Wow, those 2 sure love to fight. Good! We are not going to lose either! Storm Blade"—Elsword encouraged the other then summoned his spell blades. "Hah! Let see if you can beat me Elsword! Armageddon Blade!"—Lowe mocked back while stabbing the demons with his sword after creating an aura blade. "Hey count me in! Sword of Victory!"—Elesis also joined the competition. After a while, the numbers of demons have decreased greatly, but when they thought that everything will over soon, stepped out from the portals are many colossal figures with great number. "Just what in the name of El?" "I see you are back, and you brought your friend along with you."—Helputt said while staring at the hoard of giants. A lot of Victor the Big along with Uno Hound and Waldo, stepped out of the portals.

"There is no way we can beat these things! Fall back to reform formation!"—Noah ordered while creating a giant wall of ice to cover for the soldiers to retreat. Chung contacted Add through his communicate device. "General, I have a plan, buy me sometime so I can prepare the necessities." "Good, you got 10 minutes." "Then look like I got 4 minutes to spare."—Chung joked then turned off his communicate device. "So all we need to do is to buy them 6 minutes, think you are up for another round?"—Add asked Edan who is licking some blood on his sword. "As long as there is blood to drink, I'll fight until they gone dry."—Edan responded with his sadistic smile. "Don't you dare starting a fight with these things without me."—Helputt then joined the conversation along with Elsword. "Heh, doesn't matter if it 6 or 10 minutes, I'll just slice and dice these guys." "Until Chung give the signal, stop them from getting any further toward the base."

"Lunar Blade! / Stasis Field! / Caladbolg Pain! / Flying Impact!/"—after a while of stopping the giants, Chung have done with his preparation and gave Add a a marking device via the communicate device. "Place this on the ground to mark the location, and prepare for another firework show."—Add then stabbed the device on one of the Uno Hound, then create a black hole to hold them in one place. "Neutron Bomb! Now Chung!"—Chung then fired a cluster flare into the sky. A portal opened right where the flare disappeared. From the portal, many missiles started to rain down on the giants. Add, Edan, Elsword and Helputt managed to retreat to a safe distance and now they are enjoying the firework show. "What do you think about my 'Satellite Rain' ?"—Add just smirked back. "8 out of 10."

The waves of missile finally end. The ground is filled with the corpses of demons. But when they are about to celebrate their victory, the ground trembled and another hoard of demons appeared from underground where the other soldiers are taking cover behind the ice wall. "What the ? The things that we have been fighting are just a diversion?"—then a Uno Hound got behind Rena, knocked her out and take her away through the tunnel that they used to ambush while the other causing a ruckus. When the demon that got Rena returned to the gate, the other demons then changed from defensive to offensive state. "Raven! What is the situation over there?" "The waves of demons just now are just a diversion, they used an underground tunnel to ambush on us. And I don't see Rena anywhere."—Add eyes then widened after hearing that Rena is missing. Then he looked at the portal to see an Uno Hound carrying a lime hair figure. "Edan, Elsword, helputt, get back there to help the other."—Add ordered then rushed toward the portal. "Add, what wrong?" "They got Rena, I'll go and get her."

"I'll go with you." "No, it will take time for you to break through the line of demons to get here and those portals ain't gonna wait for it, and it too dangerous for you to go alone even with your skill. I'll try and get Rena back, in the mean time, you have to keep the 9th Sky Division and the HQ safe. That an order from the general, got it?"—Add said while beating down the demons to clear his path to the portal. "If you don't get her back in one piece, then I'll give you a punch hard in the face." "Hey, I'm Add, not the knucklehead ok." "Hey I heard that!"—Elsword yelled into Raven communicate device. "Tch, the portals are about to close. Get your pathetic asses out of my way!"—Add then shot his Quake Buster toward the Uno Hound that is carrying Rena, causing it to fall down and dropped Rena. Add dashed toward and managed to catch Rena on time. But when he was about to return, the portal started to close and sucked him along with Rena inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Um…..why is it so dark here?"<em>—Rena though to herself while looking around the dark empty space.

"_Oh yeah, I was battling with the demons and got knocked out. I must wake up, but….the surface is so soft and I felt so sleepy."_

"…ter!...Moonlight…Strike!….." / _"Hmm? This voice…it sound familiar, sound like the general Add. Sound like he is fighting someone….wait, fighting?"_—Rena finally woke up. In front of her eyes is not the Continent of Elrios, but a dark sky with dark background, dark surface with some red glowing line of lava flowing. Then she looked down and saw Add was fighting with a hoard of demons. He was too busy dealing with those in front of him so he didn't see there is one hiding at a cliff nearby sniping on him with it bow. "Guide Arrow!"—Rena shot 4 homing around forward the demon, killing it immediately. Add then finished the hoard of demons in front of him with a final blow. "Gravity Buster!"—when the smoke have faded, the hoard of demons are now lying on the floor, unmoving. "Tch! Pathetic scum, gah!"—Add then collapsed to one knee while covering the wound on his left shoulder. "General!"—Rena then rushed toward Add to check on his wound. "Oh, you are awake, any injuries?"—Add asked Rena under his breath. "Don't say anything! I'll call the earth spirit to heal you."—Rena summoned a green glowing orb in her palm and tried to heal Add wounds. But the healing was very slow or rather nothing happened. Rena tried again and again but to no avail. Then Add pushed her hands away. "This is the demon realm, look like your spirits don't have power to reach another dimension."—then Add stood up and sent his dynamos to investigate the surrounding area while tending his wounds with his first aid kit. Rena looked at his heavily wounded figure worriedly. After a while, his dynamos return with a holographic map. "Those scum just now is only the scout, soon their main army will come. This place is filled with demonic aura so my dynamos cannot create a space portal. We need to get away far enough for it to function."—Rena then picked up Add coat that he had spread on the ground for her to rest and folded it neatly, then putted it into her bag. The 2 started to move away from the demonic aura according to Add map.

After a while, they have encountered several demons on their way, but those were no threat to them, so they took the demons out rather easily. The silent atmosphere is in the air, then Rena decided to start a conversation. "Lime told me that you and Raven knew each other a long time even before you 2 joined the 'Guardian', so how did you 2 know each other?"—Add remained silent for a bit, then sit down on a rock to rest and started to recall the story. "It was a long time ago, 2 years after the Great war broke out. I lived in a village on the City in the Sky. My village is the descendant of the nasod creator. Because of that, demon started to invade my village. At first, they negotiated with my dad, the village chief and best scientist. But my dad refused to join force with them, so they slaughtered my whole village right in front of my eyes."—Rena startled at the story then apologized Add for making him to remember his painful past.

"It ok, the past is behind now. The demons then sold me to slavery. I managed to escape and run, run as fast as I could, without knowing my destination. Until I reach a camping site."

* * *

><p>"Please! Someone, help!"—Add screamed for help when reaching the camping site. A man with blond braided hair then approached him. "What's wrong?"—Add then pointed at the direction where he had been running away from. "Human trafficking…..there is a group of human trafficking 10 miles away from here…."—another group of men appeared with weapon in their hand. "Thank kid, we will deal with those guys for you."—Add vision then faded to black as he fell unconscious. Many days later, he woke up. The man who he first met days ago was sitting on a chair near the bed where he is resting, reading a book. "Oh, you are awake."—the man then introduced his name was Alex, and this place is the camping site of a group of spontaneous mercenaries named the Black Crow, but they still take mission from the goverment. When Add asked about the group of human trafficking, Alex said that they have rescued all the prisoners. "Thanks to you kid, they were about to leave when we came. If you come just a minute later, we would have lost their track. We have been hunting for those guys for a long time."—then another man with black hair and a woman with long green hair stepped inside the tent. "Feeling better?"—the man with black hair, name Raven asked. Add then nodded, then the woman with long green hair approached him. "That a relief. We were worried that you might not make it. My name is Seris, and you are?" "…Add…just…Add."—then 2 days later, Add had completely recovered. So he went outside to explore the camp. Most of the soldiers of the Black Crow are orphan or were rescued from slavery like him, so he get along with them pretty fast.<p>

For 2 years, Add spent his time with the Black Crow, wandering from place to place to help those in need. When they have no mission to do, they will return to Alex house and rest until new missions arrive. Add got attracted by Alex library, it held a lot of information about both human world and nasod race. Alex said that the library belonged to the former owner of this house, and those books were too complicated for him to understand so he rarely went inside the library. Combined with Add knowledge that he got from his father and the books from the library, Add managed to create his weapon, the dynamos. As thought that this new life will last forever, until one day…

The demons started to make their move on invading Velder. The Black Crow mercenaries also joined in force with Velder army. But on a mission, they got ambushed. The entire group was slaughtered, Raven left arm got ripped while battling the demons. Then, only Alex, Seris, Add and Raven still standing. But Raven body soon reach it limit, and he collapsed to the ground, Add is also in no better shape, he was on one knee. Back then when he first created his dynamos, Alex was the first one that he showed his creation, and told him a lot about the dynamos, so Alex knew a little bit about how they work. "Alex, what are you doing?"—Add asked while Alex is inputting some commands into his dynamos. The 6 objects then turned to Add and Raven, picked their body up. "We might not make it out of this, but at least, you 2 can live."—the dynamos then took Add and Raven away while Alex and Seris stayed and trying to stop the demons. Add screamed at the top of his lungs while reaching his hand out at Alex and Seris, tears started to slid down his cheek. After a while, the dynamos finally stopped and drop the 2 on the ground, Raven is still unconscious, Add kneeled and punch the ground. "Why? Just why these things always happen to me? I've lost my family, just when I thought that I've found a new, those demons just come and took away what belong to me!"—he screamed in agony as it started to rain. "Because of those demons….No, it because I was too weak, I couldn't protect those that important to me! I must get stronger!"—with the thought in mind, Add ordered his dynamos to pick raven body up. Then the 2 went to Altera, the floating island on the sky, the place where the nasod resided. When they reached Altera, Add asked for help from the King Nasod to replace Raven arm. After the King Nasod had agreed, Add the left and returned to the old library to started his research. "That library seemed to connected to other place through a crack of time and space. So it must hold a lot more knowledge than anything in this world. I must obtain those knowledge if I want to get stronger, to revenge those demons!"

* * *

><p>"8 years I spent all my time in that endless library, later on I found out that it was a part of Henir Time &amp; Space, explain how I got the power to control Time and Space. Then I come back to Altera to see Raven, then we both went to Velder Military school. The rest of the story you have already heard it from Lime. One more thing, you greatly resembled Seris, Raven dead fiancée, that maybe the reason why Raven chose you. But don't get the wrong idea that he chose you as a replacement for Seris, I know him a lot more than anyone here, so what he love is the you inside, not because you look like Seris."—right when Add just finished his story, his dynamos warned him that there are a lot of demons coming at them. "Tch! Those things have managed to catch up with us, we must keep moving!"—then 2 continued to run. After a while, the dynamos reported that the demonic aura had started to fade. "Good, just a little bit longer and we can get out of this aura so I can open a portal."—when they have ran far enough, the dynamos can finally open a space portal. Then a giant figure swung it gigantic arm to hit Add, Rena pushed him aside and took the direct hit, knocking her out.<p>

"Kek! Even if I somehow manage to grab Rena and open a portal in time, these things will just follow through the portal until they have her for their 'Elf of Resurrection'." –Add gritted his teeth while looking at the hoard of demons with a Waldo standing between them. "Let see who will die first, you pathetic bastard or me."

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, back at the 'Guardian' HQ—<p>

"I need 3 more packs of type B blood over here!" / "Give that one over there a shot of painkiller fast!"—the medics were tending the wounded soldiers. They have managed to defeat the ambushed demons, and luckily only a few were injured. Raven then approached Ignia who is healing the soldiers with her spell. "You need something Raven?" "I think there is something that you haven't told us."—Raven expression turned serious while Ignia titled her head to the side with an innocent face. "What do you mean?"—Raven then signaled the priestess to follow him to where the other of the 9th Sky Division is. Then he spoke up his though. "There are 6 Els and 6 priestesses are chosen by the 6 Masters, correct? But here, I only see 5 priestesses. According to their clothes, the priestess of the Nature El is missing, and it have something to do with Rena, correct me if I'm wrong."—Ignia then sighed and closed her eyes. After a while, she opened her eyes again. "Yes, you are right. Rena is the 'Elf of Resurrection', or in other word, the sacrifice to revive the Nature priestess."—the others were shocked at those words. "The Nature priestess was killed by the 'Knowledge Hunter' while she was protecting the Nature El. When she came to the Elf Village and hand over the El to the elder, she passed out right after that. This method was passed down to the priestess by the 6 Master of Els. If one priestess somehow die, we must find another suitable one to use as a sacrifice to replace her, and when I first met Rena, I knew that she was the most suitable. But this was too savage to we decided to seal the scroll showing the way to do this. But the last time we check where the scroll was sealed, at Feita Underground Chapel, it was stolen. The demons must have stole it, and now they need Rena to do the sacrifice."—Raven then punched the wall in anger. "Those demons, there is no way I'm going forgive them about this."

At the outskirt of the forest nearby, a crack of space then opened. Add stepped out from it with Rena in his arms. His uniform is now stained with blood, both from his wounds and the demons. "Don't you even think about dying Rena. You are my underling, and there is no way I'm letting any of you die before I get to do so."—Add said to the unconscious Rena while trying to force his legs to move, his dynamos are now sparking with purple electricity and will soon cease to function. He gritted his teeth while moving forward, blood dripping down from his wounds leaving a trail of blood behind him. "Everyone! General Add is back with Rena!"—Chung ran inside to inform the other. Raven and Ara immediately rushed outside to where Add and Rena are. When Raven came, Add handed Rena over to him and said under his breath. "Take…..care of her…"—then he cough out some blood and collapsed to the ground, completely unmoving, only what left is a scream of a black hair girl. "ADD!'

* * *

><p><strong>Shiraga:<strong> yup, cliffhanger, I know, but dont worry, there is no way im letting Add die, he is my love child in this story


	11. Chapter 11: New Mission

**Shiraga: **phew, another a long chapter. At first i dont want to put Wally in here at all, why? pure hatred of course, but i just couldnt find any other that fit for the "lowest rank among the highest" antagonist role at all. anyway, enjoy folks. and the part with the (*), the italic letters are Ara thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: New Mission<strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, move aside please. Hurry! Take him to the special treatment room or we may lose him!"—many sound of hurried footstep as the nurses were following the doctor order, they are taking a patient to the destination, and the patient being Add. After he came back with Rena from the demon realm, his body was covered in a blood stained uniform and a lot of wounds all over his body. After a while, the nurses and doctor have reached the special treatment room, they put Add on another bed then started to prepare for the surgery. The others are waiting nervously outside. Meanwhile, Rena is resting in another room nearby with Raven sitting beside her bed. She did not receive any critical injuries, just some bruises on various part of her body. It did not take long until Rena recover and woke up.<p>

"You are awake. Do you feel hurt anywhere?"—Raven asked Rena while giving her a cup of Spirit Water. "I'm okay, just a few bruises, but they should recover fast. So how is general?" "His body took many critical injuries, it a miracle that he managed to keep his live. Let go check the others."—then Rena and Raven left the room and went to the special treatment sector. They met the others at the door to the surgery room. Chung ,Elesis and Amelia were leaning against the wall, Elsword and Lime walking round and round in front of the door nonstop, Eve still remained her pokerface, but others could tell that she is worrying, Ara was praying with her head down, while Aisha was patting her shoulder and tried to reassure her. "Rena! Raven!"—Elesis shouted at the duo while waving her arm. "How is the operation going?" "It should have done 10 minute ago, I hope nothing goes wrong."—Elesis said with a sigh. Then the red 'Operating' light turned off. Adam, the doctor stepped out of the operation room while sweeping away the sweat on his forehead. Ara then rushed toward him. "Doctor, how is the general situation?"—Adam tried to avoid eye contract with Ara, after a while of hesitation, he decided to speak. "His body had sustained too many critical injuries. The surgery can only last his live for 3 more hours. I suggested you all should prepare for the worst."—Ara then collapsed on her knees and burst out into tears after hearing it. Rena gritted her teeth then ran off. After a while, she reached the chamber storing the Els. She requested to goes inside, but Glave insisted. "I told you already, I have a rightful reason to use the Nature El."—but the man in the mask still paid no attention to the elf request. "Whatever your reason is, I cannot let you go inside until we find a safer place to hide these Els."—the argument just goes on and on while time is running out. Then Lime appeared.

"Administrator Glave, I'm the one who found the Nature Els, and according to the agreement with the priestess, the Els belong to the one that found it until the Chosen One came to claim it. So can you please just let her in?"—Lime asked with a gentle voice, completely opposite from her normal energetic voice. Glave remained silent for a while then open the door. "Very well then, you may go inside."—Rena looked to Lime with a wink for "Thank You.", Lime then tilted her head toward the door for "Go, do what you have to do.". Rena then ran inside to the stand holding the Nature El. _"If those demons need me as 'The Elf of Resurrection" to bring the Nature priestess back to life, then I must have something in common as the priestess. That mean I have the potential to use the Nature El like the priestess."_—with the thought in mind, Rena reached out her hand then grabbed the Nature El, a small glowing jewel in the shape of a green maple leaf. But, unlike Add and Elesis, surrounding Rena isn't a pillar, but a sphere consisted of tree branches, green leaves and flower. _"What is this feeling inside me? It….felt so warm and comfortable…"_

* * *

><p>Ara was still crying with her face down on Add bed, Raven and the others standing beside her depressingly, while Chung and Eve trying to find for something that they can use for this situation through Chung hologram screen. Add was breathing through an oxygen mask while his heart beat is dropping slower by second. Then Rena returned with the Nature El in her hand. She approached beside Ara, patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."—she said with a warm smile, then started to cast a healing spell. <em>"Gaia, the master of earth, possessed the richness and warmth of land. Every lives came from soil, or in other word, came from Gaia and will return to her one day, both human and elves. So by using the power of the Nature El combine with the nature spirit, at least it could save the general live."<em>—the glowing orb of light in Rena palm resonated with the Nature El, the bright light filled the room. After the light had faded, all the injuries on Add body disappeared, and his heart beat started to rise and finally returned to normal. Adam checked the monitor screens and everything again, even for a doctor who had served in the military for a long time and had witnessed many life and dead matter, this is the first time he get to see something like this. "At first seeing someone with such injuries managed to keep their live, this is even more unbelievable. His wounds disappeared like they were never there on the first place."—Adam said while scratching the back of his head. Ara then stopped her crying and turned to hug Rena tightly. "Thank you Rena…Thank you…"—Rena then returned the crying girl with a hug. The other have threw their depressed face away. Elsword sighed in relief, then he noticed that Rena and Ara 'things' were pushing against each other. Elesis and Aisha gave him a knocked in the head.

"I owned the general a debt, this is the least I could do to return it. But I've only heal his body, his mind still haven't regain conscious yet. So just let him rest."—the gang then left the room. During the dinner, Rena told Ignia about the difference when she took the Nature El. "So that is why I sensed the Nature El resonating. And according to what you said, it was a sphere of tree branches and leaves right? Hm…..I don't think this is just a coincidence, but the way the El accepted you is the same as how the El accepted the Nature priestess. And back then what did we call her...hm…we used to call her by a title as the way she got accepted was different from the rest of us us…oh yeah, 'Gaia beloved daughter', I think that also suited you a lot."—Ignia said with a smile.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, back at the special treatment room—<p>

Ara was sitting beside Add bed, lying down onto the bed as she was exhausted from today battle and from all the crying. His dynamos were also resting beside his bed while self-repairing themselves. She then soon fall asleep, but still holding Add hand. Then suddenly, even though unconscious, Add hand slowly closed to hold Ara hand.

The later morning, all soldiers from all units were gathered at the main hall. Luto then announced the mission for the whole 'Guardian' HQ. "As you all already know, we have managed to gather all the 6 Els. So this base has already become a big target for both the demons and 'Knowledge Hunter'. If both sides attack us full force, we will have very little chance to fight against them. So today I have a new mission for all of you: search for place that we can use to hide the Els that don't have their Chosen One yet. But it would be meaningless if the demons found out about new hiding places. So we will divide into 2 groups. Groups 1 consisted of all the frontline combat unit, will stay at the HQ, this will make the demons think that we still have the Els here. Group 2 is the rest of the ambush and sneaky tactic unit, will go and search for new place. Specific order and details will be sent to the one with highest rank in your unit, now dismiss."

5 minutes later, the specific order and detail were sent to Raven through his communicate device as Add is currently resting. He turned on the hologram screen to check the order. Only a small group, max of 20, will search for hiding place, while the rest will stay at the HQ as they will need all manpower that they can get to fight against the demons. So Raven picked his team: Elsword, Elesis, Rena, Aisha, Ara, Eve, Chung, Noel and 4 more soldiers. Then a girl with long silver hair, greatly resembled Eve appeared. She wore pink casual costume, and the len on her forehead is pink instead of blue like Eve. " , everything are ready." "Hey, I've met you before, on the first day."—Elesis said while pointing at the girl. "Her name is Apple, she is my assistance. I've created her base on the data about the Queen of Nasod that I managed to gather from Altera Core on a field trip. Can you take her along Vice Commander? She is pretty good about disguise and hiding stuff."—Raven then nodded. They all then started to discuss about where to hide the Els, and just like how the yesterday meeting end, the discussion is leading nowhere. "How about the Elf Forest?"—Lime then joined the discussion. "The Elf Forest is protected by the Tree of El and the blessing from the earth spirit. Not even demons can easily go in and out as they willed." "But isn't your unit are suppose to stay?"—Aisha asked. "The elves formed an alliance with the 9th Sky Division, not with the 'Guardian', so technically, the Forest Ranger is now under Raven command. And I know that forest like the back of my hand."—Lime said full of confidence. "Then it is decided. We will hide the Light El at the Elf Forest."

* * *

><p>After an hour, the group had reached the Elf Forest. The group took a small ship armed with the same stealth function like the mother ship. After the ship had landed, Raven, Chung and Apple followed Lime and Amelia to see the Elder and to discuss about where to hide the El. The elder then leaded them to an underground altar, below the Tree of El. It was a place used for training for the next generation of the village Elder. Chung placed 6 small devices around the temple while Apple inputting the commands through the hologram screen. "I've created these things based on general dynamos as how his dynamos can harness his power to control Time and Space to a certain point. These devices can harness the power of the El and prevent the power from leaking, this will also prevent the demons from sensing the power." "Good. And sorry for disturbing you Elder, but we will be staying here for couple days to observe the situation."—the Elder shook her head with a smile. "Don't say that, and beside, the kids always love to have outsiders visit the village."—the group then returned to the ship. After a while, a bunch of around middle school elves ran toward the group and immediately surrounded Lime, Amelia and Raven. "Big sis Lime! Big sis Amelia! Big bro Raven!"—the kids yelled in happy while surrounding the trio. "Oh, you all have grown up so much!"—Lime said while lifting a kid up. "Big sis Amelia, who are they?"—a kid asked while pointing at the rest of the group. "Oh, they are big bro Add teammates. And they are going to stay here for couple days."—the kids then shifted their attention toward them. "But where is big bro Add?"—a kid asked after looking around to find the general. "He is currently taking some day off. I'm sure he is being a lazy ass somewhere."—some kids stuck their tongue out and teased Lime. "Just like big sis Lime!"<p>

"So we found a place to hide the El, I'll report back to the HQ. Meanwhile, why don't you all go for a tour around the village? I'll catch up with you later."—Raven said then went back inside the ship to report back to HQ. Lime and Amelia then took the group for a tour around the village. Just like when Add and Raven first got here 2 years ago, the people are friendly, sun shining bright, wind blowing gently. Then they all reached a river. The water was clear and pure like crystal. Many fishes were literally flying in the water. "This river is the main source of water for the whole village. The water was blessed by the water spirit so it can heal the wound that normal medical can't."—Amelia said then signaled the others to have a drink. Just like Amelia said, the water help the group relax and clear their mind. Ara poured some water into a small bottle. _"Maybe this can be of some help for Add."_—then the group finished the tour with a party at the main dining hall of the village.

* * *

><p>Days later, the group then returned to the HQ. The past few days, no sign of demons activities, meaning that their solution worked, or so that what they all thought. That night, on the day that the group returned, a portal was opened in the underground altar, a figure with 2 black wings, wielding a scythe took the light El away.<p>

1 hour later, the group returned to the 'Guardian' HQ. The other groups that responsible for hiding the Els have also returned. When they were about to deliver the specific report, the alarm went off.

"Warning! Enemies detected! Warning! Enemies detected!" "Again? That is the 13th wave since yesterday."—some soldiers started to moan while picking up their weapon. "These demons sure are persistent. The others have fought hard while we were away, now it our turn to fight!"—Raven encouraged the group. The rest then agreed in union and rushed to the battlefield.

"Aging! / Saber-Extinction! / Space Wrench! / Spell: Thunder! / Gungir!"

"Ignition Crow—Napalm! / Sword Fall! / Artillery Strike—Missile Shower!"

The moment when the 9th Sky Division joined the fight, the waves of demons quickly got rid of. The soldiers that have worn-out because of continuous battle for the past few days finally manage to get some rest. When there is only about ¼ the amount of demons, another portal opened. Stepped out from it is a wolf-like giant demon, his body glowing with strange pattern on various part of it body and a giant red demon with a stone mask and a giant stone axe in his hand.

"It sure is rare to see Berthe and Waldo coming together."—when the word 'Waldo' came from Raven mouth, Ara hair suddenly turned white, 9 white fox tails started to form behind her and 2 fox ears popped out on her head. "Waldo...So you are the one that gave Add all those injuries."—then she rushed toward the giant figure without hesitation. Seeing how it opponent is not having even the slightest concern on it, Berthe swung it claw toward Ara, but was stop by a white nine tails fox. "Eun, I'll leave him to you." "Aww, it been so long since I get to summon, at least let me have both of them at once."—Eun pouted back with telepathy to Ara. But the usual innocent girl expression is now full of anger. "Not this time Eun, but I promise it will be next time."—Eun the chuckled and continue to deal with Berthe.

(*)

"Furious Shredding! _This…_Energy Wave!_...Is for…_Secret Art: Pulverization!_...hurting…_Secret Art: Night Parade of One Hundred Souls!..._my Add!_"—waves after waves of ferocious attacks landed on the giant body of Waldo. And shortly after, the demon collapsed to the ground. Ara was stomping on the demon body, the angry expression on her face had finally ease a bit. "I have never seen you fight like that before, and those thoughts in your mind when you delivered the attacks, is this what you human called 'love'?"—Eun teased Ara through telepathy. The fox was sitting on Berthe beaten body, for a thousand years olds millennium fox like Eun, a demon like Berthe was a piece of cake. After what Eun said, the angry expression completely disappeared on Ara face and got replaced with a blush. "It…what…it not what you think!"—then from behind, the other girls, except Eve of course, rushed toward Ara, gave her a big hug and many compliments on how she dealt with that Waldo. "I couldn't have done it if Eun wasn't there."—then the millennium fox approached as Ara signaled her to come close. "Everyone, this is Eun, the Fox Spirit of my family." "Soo fluffy~~~"—Aisha and Rena said while brushing through Eun fur with their hands, and Eun seemed somewhat to enjoy it. Then Raven received some news through his communicate device. "Everyone, let head back. Look like general conditions have improved a lot since yesterday."—Ara immediately turned her head around toward Raven, and then they all rushed back to the base. They zoomed pass the hoard of dead demons, through the main hall and to the special treatment sector. Ara slammed the door to Add room opens, Add was sitting on the bed, with his left hand on his forehead as he still got a little headache. Then he turned around when hearing the sound. "Seriously, can't you let a patient have some quiet moment?"—the shrunk Drabaki was crawling on his shoulder to welcomed back it master.

But not minding about the complaint nor the crowd, Ara rushed toward Add, hugged him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder, causing the general to wobble a bit. "Good to have you back General."—Raven said with a frown. "Kek, now I want to go back to sleep after seeing your faces. Anyway, anything good happened when I was unconscious?"—Add complained then asked about the situation. "We have hid the Light El in the underground altar at the Elf Forest. Chung have placed some devices to harness the power, and demons have been attacking us nonstop for the past few days, so we can be sure that the plan to made them believe that the Els are still in this base had worked."—Add nodded after Raven informed him. Then he was about to say something, but was disturbed by Ara 9 fox tails keep tickling him. "Eun, I know that it was you who is currently controlling Ara body, stop with the tickling for the sake of El."—Ara's tails then stopped. "Aww, you are no fun at all."—the millennium fox pouted like a child even though she had been more than thousand years old. Then Aisha pushed the team to leave the room because she saw Ara still hugging Add tightly even though Eun is not controlling her. "Finally, some peace and quiet."—Add sighed then patted Ara head. "And how much longer are you going to hug me?"—after being pulled back to reality, Ara immediately pushed Add away with a massive blush on her face. The room then filled with awkward silent, Eun sighed then used her tail to take the bottle of water from Elf Forest out and handed it to Add. "This girl had saved for you some precious water from the Elf Forest, but she was too shy to give to you so I have to become a messenger."—Ara then pouted and started to yell at Eun. Add took the bottle with a smirk, then drank the whole bottle. Add then stood up and stretched his muscles. "Time to get back to work."—when he walked passed Ara, he whispered a word 'thanks' to her ear. The duo stepped out of the special treatment room and back to their ship. Add dynamos have completed their self-repair phases and ready for battle.

After a while, Add had done with changing from patient clothes to his general uniform. Rena then approached him and returned him his coat. "General, your coat."—Add took the coat and realized that there were some torn spot on the coat. He gritted his teeth into a massive grin. "This coat was given to me when I got promoted into a general…Those demons are gonna pay 10 times much more for this."

* * *

><p>Many days later, waves after waves of demons still continue to attack the 'Guardian' HQ. But Raven realized something. The waves and number of demons were getting fewer and fewer by days. At first he thought that maybe they are giving up or getting low on numbers, but those thought were threw away immediately as they received many reports on the disappearance of the El.<p>

"What do you mean by 'disappear'? We have hid the El in the places that only those that hid them knew, and you are saying that they just disappear?"—Noah shouted in the meeting that was held shortly after they receive the report. "None of the entrance to the hiding place seemed to have any damage, that mean the demons have used their portal. The problem is where did they get the information about those places from?"—Lime asked while looking at the report on the disappearance of the Light El at the Elf Forest. Add just silently scan through the reports without a words. "Look like we have some spies among us."—Luto decided to speak up something that no one wanted to hear. His words gained him the attention from all the leaders, including Add. "Are you assuming that someone had given the demons the information about our plan?"—Add asked. "Yes, and here are my theories. First, they may have hi jacked into our communicate network and eavesdropped on the reports about the locations. But I don't think the demons have enough knowledge on communicate technology that can cross over dimension, but they are a intelligent race so this theory had the least possibility. Second one are what I just said, we have some of their spies lurking among us for information." –the meeting then soon turned into a fight as everyone started to blame and suspecting other. _"Kek, Luto you pathetic, for a leader and in a time like this, those words are unnecessary, and the way you speak up those words sound like you want this 'Guardian' to fall apart."_—Add though was interrupted by a creepy laugh. When they all looked up, a holographic figure appeared in mid air. "Hahaha, nobody would have thought that the famous 'Guardian' is just a bunch of rats fighting each other."—the holographic figure had nothing out of original, except for his hair—an afro. "Normally, the 3 Creators of the 'Knowledge Hunter' never show their face in public, but you decided to show up here, in the middle of a meeting, what a pathetic showoff bastard."—Add smirked at the holographic figure, his face was expressed with pure irritation. "Knowledge Tyrant—Wally."

"I'm not here today chit chat, so I'll go straight into the main thing. We have the 3 Els: Wind, Light and Water. We will resurrect the Ancient Wyvern using the power of the 6 Masters of Els. You all should feel grateful because I told you this information, so you will know what hit you when your doom comes."—then the hologram disappeared, leaving the speechless meeting hall behind. "Ancient Wyvern, the very source of the Great War? They are going to resurrect that thing?"—Noah asked in worry after hearing the name that had been haunting both human and elves race when hearing it. "Apparently, yes."—Glave who was standing beside Luto, threw 3 cubes that looked like his Time and Space cube in the middle of the table. The 3 cubes then forming a hologram screen, showing a 3 heads dragon, but it entire body is only bones, covering in dark demonic energy. It was going rampage, destroying everything in it path. "These images were recorded in my cubes of Time and Space. What you all are watching, are the horrible history of the first stage of the Great War."—every eyes in the meeting hall just stared at the images in silent. Then Glave retrieved his cubes. "As you all have already know, the 'Knowledge hunter' are going to resurrect the Ancient Wyvern, so they will need the power of the 6 Masters. They have already got 3 Els, so they will come and take the rest."—Glave then was cut off by Add.

"Or the 3 priestesses."—now all the eyes then turned toward Add. "And what made you think of that possibility, General Add?"—Glave asked with his monotone. "Wally said that they are going to resurrect the Ancient Wyvern, using the power of the 6 Masters, meaning they will need something, or someone with many similarities, and in this case, are the priestesses."—Luto then smirked slightly and spoke up. "Very well then General Add. Now the new mission had been decided. From Luto—Leader of the 'Guardian', I've a special mission for you all: protect the priestesses at all cost, even if you have to cost your life for that."


	12. Chapter 12: The rescue

**Shiraga:** chapter 12 is here. i wrote this one when my computer just love to going numb every 5 minutes, so yeah, clunkiness all over the place

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The rescue<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Protect all the priestesses at all cost, even if you have to cost your life for that."<em>

"And that is what the red eyes freak said."—Add repeated the mission that Luto had declared, then he pointed his thumb behind him. "And since our 9th Sky Division is the only unit that possessed transportations capable of executing emergency escape, the priestesses will be staying with us until further announce."—the priestesses then started to introduce themselves, except for Ignia as they all have already know about her. "I'm Darkmoon, the Dark priestess, it a pleasure to meet you all." / "I'm Gloria, the Light priestess." / "I'm Anudran, the Wind priestess." /"And I'm Sasha, the Water priestess. Long time no see, Sir Chung Seiker."—Sasha, the water priestess introduced herself then bowed to Chung. "Ah yes, long time no see Sasha."—Chung then returned with a bow, then he explained to the others how he met Sasha. "Every generation of the Seiker family have to train to master the Guardian Stone. The training always takes place at the Temple of Trials. And Sasha was my guide."—the friendly meeting with the priestesses just goes on and on, and it only finished after the dinner.

The later morning, Elesis approached Ignia while she was having breakfast. "You need something Elesis?"—Ignia asked with her folk in her mouth. "I have a request: teach me how to use the power of the Fire El. Even though I'm Rosso Chosen One, but with my current strength, I cannot use this power at it full potential like general Add or Rena. So please, teach me how to use it."—Ignia then returned with a smile. Then the 2 proceeded to the training area."First, show me how you use your fire."—Ignia said while pointing her spear at Elesis, then the 2 started a small sparring match. Ignia observed the way how Elesis uses her fire closely. Then she signaled Elesis to stop. "Your skill of fire magic is good. But in order to reach the Fire El full potential, look like you will have to throw everything that you had learned away."—Elesis eyes widened, then Ignia continue to explain. "They way how you, no, how everyone in the 'Guardian', their fire is merely a copy, that is why they are not perfect. In other word, their fire is a 'dead' fire. Rosso true flame is "living" fire, his fire have a will of their own, like a living entity."—Ignia stopped for a while, then continue. "But in your fire, I can sense it, even though it weak, but your fire is a 'living' fire. So from today, I'll teach you on how to make your fire become a completely living entity."—then from that day, Elesis started to train under Ignia guide. 3 days later, another emergency meeting was held.

"We received reports that demons are attacking many important places: Port Lurensia, Altera Core and other facilities. If they take control over Altera Core, the nasod will turn against us and losing Port Lurensia meaning our naval unit will be completely immobilize. The nasod and Velder Guard are struggling to drive off the demons, their numbers are massive, so they requested help from the 'Guardian'. If we lose those places, the demons will come to us in no time."

After Luto dismissed the meeting, all units then started to depart to reinforce for Velder and Altera, except for the 9th Sky Division will be staying at the base, as they are in charge of protecting the priestesses. After all the units have left, only the 9th Sky Division was left at the base. "Argh! This is so boring! I want to fight not staying here to babysit the priestesses!"—Elsword complained while lying on the floor of the mother ship. Elesis and Ignia returned to their training. "Remember Elesis, forming the fire into the image that brings you many good memories."—Ignia yelled while sparring with Elesis. "Easier to said then done!"—Elesis replied while clashing her claymore with Ignia spear. _"Think…the image that brings me many good memories…when Miss Vanessa complied me…when I got the trophies back at the Elympic…Argh! This is not leading anywhere!"_—Elesis suddenly stopped, her fire started to fade. "I just can't think of anything! Too many good memories but none of them have a specific image."—Ignia sighed. "You need to calm down first, the more you confuse, the harder it gets to remember those memories. This is it for today. We will try again tomorrow."—Elesis went to wash her face, then she went on to check the others. Aisha and Ara were patrolling around the HQ. Chung, Eve and Apple were maintaining their ships. Raven was taking a nap and Rena was practicing her skill. Elsword was still lying and complaining about boredom on the floor. Only Add is left. "General?"—Elesis poked her head into Add room and saw he was being buried under many piles of papers.

"What is it Elesis?"—Add asked while writing something down on the papers, his dynamos were also helping by sorting the papers. "Just what are these things?"—Elesis asked while staring at the mountain of papers. "Lime and the Forest Ranger have to take part in the reinforcement for Velder and Altera, so she pushed all of her paper work on me. That lazy ass, I'm gonna make her pay when she get back."—Add gritted his teeth and mistakenly crushed the pen in his hand. Elesis then quietly leave the room and went back to her room. The fell down to her bed with her face down on the pillow. "What should I do…I just cannot imagine the fire into a specific image…"—then her eyes stopped on a picture on the table next to her bed. The picture showed herself, Rena and Elsword standing together under a cherry blossom tree, it was taken on the day when they first go to Velder military school. After staring at the picture for a while, Elesis eyes then widened. She immediately got up and rushed out of her room, back to the training ground. She held her claymore in front of her then closed her eye.

"_It was that cherry blossom tree, it was the root of all the good memories I had."_—Elesis concentrated, her fire started to surrounding her. Her claymore started a glow, then she swung her claymore upward, the flame aura around her then exploded into many blazing flower petals. Then Ignia returned to the training ground just in time to see the sight: even though there was no wind blowing, the fire petals were dancing in the air. She then ran toward and hugged Elesis. "Elesis, you did it!" "So it really was that cherry blossom tree huh?"—Elesis said to herself while staring at the dancing fire petals. But the celebrating didn't last long as the alarm went off.

"Warning! Enemies detected! Warning! Enemies detected!"

"Finally! I can get rid of these papers!"—every stopped what they were doing immediately while Add flipped his table with along with all the paper work that Lime pushed on him, and rushed out of his room.

"Sir, we are surrounded! Their numbers have greatly increased since the last encounter!"—Allergo reported back to Luto in the main deck. "What? So their attacks on Altera and Velder were just a diversion? They planned to divide our army so they can easily attack this base from the first place?"—Luto asked back while looking at the monitor. "So they intended to attack those essential places to scatter our army and attack this base. Even if their attack on here fail, they still have control over our important facilities. What a bunch of clever scumbags."—Glave said while still playing with his cubes, then he ordered to activate the 'Guardian' HQ defense system. Then from the underground, many platforms started to elevate to the surface. Standing on those platforms were many colossal silver armor with many blue glowing lines along their armor—the Guardian Knight. The giant armors then began to engage in combat with the demons army. With the superhuman strength, every of their hammer swing can make the ground tremble. When the Cutty Sark started to rush into battle to attack from the air, they immediately got wiped out by the Guardian Magician.

"Those things look so cool! Yush, I will fight too!"—Elsword was about to jump down to join the fight, but was stopped by Add. "No knucklehead, our mission is to protect the priestesses, not engage in combat. Be prepare, we will execute the emergency escape if need."—the redhead pouted and was forced to sit back down. Then another portal open, but this one was far bigger than the others. Then stepped out of it is not a demon, but a gigantic mechanical figure. The mechanical figure swung it cannon toward the Guardian Knights and with only 1 hit, wipe out 3 of them. Then it headed the small cannon on it back upward a release a barrage of energy bullets, which quickly get rid of the Guardian Magician. Add eyes widened after seeing the mechanical figure. "Nasod…Inspector…"—he whispered the name as the memories of his father works flowed back into his mind.

"General, the demons have break through the defense line."—Chung shouted into the communicate device. "Tch! I'll save these thoughts for later. "Chung, Eve, Apple, Aisha, get back to the ship and start the engine. Raven, Ara, Elsword, Elesis, Rena, get rid of those that dare to come inside."—Add then jumped down from the observation deck and joined the fight.

"Quicksilver Accel!" / " Rising Slash!" / "Bloody Accel!"

"Freezing Arrow!" / "Energy Void!"

"Chung, how is the engine going?"—Add asked while stopping the demons form getting near the mother ship. "It ready!"—Chung replied. Add then ordered the others to return to the ship, then rushed toward a level to open the ceiling. The ships then took off, leaving the 'Guardian' HQ and the demons behind. "Will the others be okay?"—Ara asked through the communicate device. "A bunch of demons versus 2 Time and Space controllers? Yeah, those demons sure will get their asses beaten." "So, where is the destination general?"—Chung asked while piloting the ship. "A place that they may least expected. City in the Sky, my old home."

* * *

><p>After a while of flying, the 9th Sky Division had reached a floating city. It was mostly white, with many tall pointy building. They landed their ships and started to investigate the surrounding. <em>"Mother, father, everyone, I'm home."<em>-Add said to himself while touching a big stone pillar that seemed to be a grave stone, with the names of all the dead people written on it. Everyone then returned after a while of investigation. No sign of demons around. "Or is it."—Add turned around to see Joaquin was standing there. He was about to rushed at the demon, then Joaquin threw a bottle at them, creating a screen of smoke. The smoke cause everyone to paralyze. 4 then demons then appeared behind him, they were holding unconscious Darkmoon and Ignia. Add then ordered his dynamos to protect Rena as they weren't affected by the smoke. "Actually, I don't need that girl anymore. I already had a better body cell for the Nature priest resurrection."—joaquin flicked his fingers, a big glass capsule then appeared behind him, inside containing a body that made both Add and Raven eyes to widen. "S…Seris…?" "Her body had many similarities to that elf over there, to the point that they both almost look identical."—then another voice from another figure appeared from behind Joaquin, and the owner of the voice was someone that nobody expected. "Luto?"—every single eye widened as they saw the leader of the 'Guardian', is with the demon.

"Surprise isn't it? I had played my role well as the leader of the 'Guardian', but it just my cover. My true identity is one of the 3 Creators of the 'Knowledge Hunter', The Lord of Time and Space, Luto. You all have served me well, as a return, I'll spare your life. Now if you excuse me, I still have something to take care of."—then he disappeared into his portal along with the others. The effect of the smoke finally faded.

"Psychic Storm!"—Add released a storm of electricity in a moment of anger. Then something popped up from Chung hologram screen. The screen showing that the 'Guardian' had became the demons new base in Elrios. The other units that had return were trying to take back the base. "What do we do now general?"—Chung asked. "Protecting the priestesses was our mission, and we were failed to do so. So now we are going to rescue them."—the others chuckled. "I knew that you would say that. But what about our weapon?"—Add then signaled the group to follow him, to a stairs that leaded further inside the floating city. Then they stopped in front of a big door. "Those demons only care about the knowledge that this village hold, they didn't even mind checking the city. Kek, clever and stupid at the same time."—Add said while inputting the passcode on the panel. Then the door opened.

"This city contained not only knowledge, but also the things that were born from those knowledge."—the place was a weapon storage. It contained many vehicle and weapon that looked like those of the 'Guardian', but only bigger and much more powerful.

"Chung, Eve, list every weapon that we can use and take them back to the ships. If we are going on a rescue mission, we are doing it in style."—Add ordered, Chung and Eve immediately started on making the list, while the others climbed into the armor suits and started on moving them back to the ships. Add signaled Apple to follow him to the end of the room. "I had something that you might want to see."—Add turned on the light and a steel capsule appeared in front of the 2. It slowly open and inside was a girl that greatly resembled Apple and Eve, wearing a white and pink battle suit, with 2 drone floating beside her, on her back was 2 wings. The girl descended on the ground and opened her eyes.

"System, all green…Updating data, complete…"—after the mechanical sound ended, a tiara and 2 bracelets made from plasma appeared on her forehead and around her wrist. She then looked to Add and bowed. "Long time no see, Master Add."—the girl greeted. "Yes, long time indeed, Q-Proto 00."—Apple was staring at the girl that looked exactly like her, the only different was their clothes, eyes color and the shape of the drone. "My father created her to protect the village. She used to be my play mate when I was still little. But when doing the final adjustment with her weapon, he was killed by those demons. My mother quickly hid her away to prevent the demons from using her for their evil deed."

* * *

><p>-Guardian Headquarter—<p>

"Come on! Fight harder! We must take back this base or else it would be the end for Elrios!"—Helputt shouted while using his cannon to pushed back the demons. All the other units were trying to take back the base, but now the demons have used their main force, it was truly no easy task. Another wave of Uno Hound and Victor appeared and wiped out many soldiers. Lime tripped and fell down. "Lime!"—The Uno hound slammed his fists down on the elf, she embraced herself for the incoming attack, but the Uno Hound was immediately got vaporized by a massive energy beam. Then barrages after barrages of missiles were sent toward the demons. Lime still hadn't understood what was going on, then a familiar voice caught her attention.

"First is the paper work, now is saving your live, that made you own me twice."—Add said after stepping out from his portal. "Apple, how is the 'Sky Goddess' doing?"—Add asked through his communicate device. "It working wonder, all systems are at their maximum output rate."-Apple replied while piloting the satellite that is the source of the massive enrgy beam. "Good. Lime, fall back. New weapons should be here any minute. Tell the other to use those things to take back the base."—Add ordered Lime, then changed the communicate frequency on his communicate device to contact the other leaders. He explained everything from Luto being the 'Knowledge hunter' leader to how they have all the needed material to resurrect the Ancient Wyvern. "My weapons will be here any minute, leave the demons for the others, we must get in that portal to stop them from achieving their goal."—and just in time, the 9th Sky Division landed, carrying new weapons that they got from the City in the Sky. His group and other leaders then rushed toward the portal.

"I know that you all wanted to land some punch on Luto, me too. But first thing first, we have to rescue the priestesses so they won't be able to resurrect the Ancient Wyvern."—Add said then the group jumped into the portal. They landed on the ground several seconds later. Still the same old scenery: black surface with red glowing line of lava on them. But no time for sight seeing, the group then rushed toward the place that is seemed to be the demons base. Another army of demons then al so rushed toward them.

"Dang it! Did these thing produce by cloning or something?"—Elsword said after seeing the hoard of demons. The group tried to break through the demons defense. "Land Demolisher—Earthquake!" / "Blizzard Shower!"—Helputt slammed his cannon to the ground and shot a series of cannon ball, creating multiple explosions while Noah summoned many ice shards that rained down on the demons and opened a path. "Go on and get the priestesses, we will hold them back."—Add nodded then leaded the group to continue on their mission. The army on the outside already had a massive numbers, and there is still more inside. Then a figure clad in black armor jumped down from a high platform. Edan stopped the figure claw with his sword. "You…you are that thing that attacked the Elf village 2 years ago!"—Raven shouted when seeing the familiar shape of the figure. "Yes, but I think both of you knew me by the name Valak."—Add and Raven eyes widened after hearing the name that they have been searching nonstop. "Commander Valak?"—Edan then signaled the others to go on. "I had something to talk with this guy. But the priestesses not gonna wait for this."

"I also had something to talk with you, but we have some priestesses to rescue so this talk will have to wait."—Add said then get back to running to find the priestesses. Then the group reached a big open space. Inside was a big altar, with a drawing of a 6 wings star on the ground, at the tip of 2 wing were the Dark and Fire priestess, while the other were the Light, Water and Wind El. The wing in the middle was the floating corpse of Seris, which will be used as the sacrifice to resurrect the Nature priestesses.

"I knew that you will come. So I had prepared something to welcome you."—Wally said then flicked his finger, then from behind the altar, a big door opened and a giant dragon which body is only bones, another green smaller figure with a great sword in it hand and a lot of demons stepped out from it. While the demons were keeping the group busy, Wally went back to casting the spell from the scroll. When he finished his line, 6 pillars of light appeared from the spots of the tip of the 6 wings star

"Hahahahaha! At long last, we have achieved our go—"—but before he could finish his sentence, Add appeared from behind him from his portal and landed a punch on his face, sending him flying. Add then ordered his dynamos to take the Els while he rescuing the priestesses and Seris. The altar then started to tremble greatly. "General, we must get out of here!"—Raven shouted, Add then immediately returned to his portal, then they all run for their life out of the demons base. When they have escaped the demons base, Add opened another portal to return to Elrios.

* * *

><p>Back at the 'Guardian' HQ, using the new weapons that the 9th Sky Division brought back from the City in the Sky, they have managed to take back their base. The nurses were tending the injured wounds while the others soldiers were checking the base status. Then Add portal opened and the rescue team returned with the priestesses and the Els. The rescue team then collapsed to the ground. "Man, if I fall asleep now, I think I never want to wake up."—Elesis said while lying on the ground. "At least we managed to save the priestesses and bring back the Els."—Rena said while catching her breath. "But they have already achieved their goal. When I looked back before entering the portal, I saw 3 giant heads emerged from the ground. That mean the Ancient Wyvern had been resurrected."—Noah said under her breath while trying to take off her heavy armor. "Then we still have one final battle. But let just call it a day."—Add said while lying on his dynamos after he had sent the priestesses to the medical room, as he hate getting his clothes dirty.<p>

When the nurses have completed in tending everyone wounds, they still have one final challenge: clean up the HQ, as the battles have caused some serious messy state to the base: Guardian Knight armor, demons corpses and other unidentifiable stuff were all around the 'Guardian' HQ, so they will have to clean it up. When the cleaning had done, some managed to drag their worn out body back to their bed, while the other fell asleep right at the spot that they just cleaned. Elsword and Elesis lying on any random spot on the floor that they found comfortable, Aisha used her staff as a pillow for her head, Rena summoned a bed made off woods for her and Raven, Chung sat on the ground while leaning his back against his cannon, Eve, Apple and Q-Proto 00 are nosod so they didn't need to sleep, so they went around the base to put blanket on everyone so they won't catch a cold when wake up, Add leaned against the wall, using his coat as a blanket with Ara head leaned on his shoulder. That night, the sound of snoring echoed the whole 'Guardian' HQ, as they all were exhausted from the consecutive battles.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiraga:<strong> chapter 13 spoiler

Add, Raven and Seris reunion

first stage of the big battle

but chapter 13 will have to wait, next one will be 12.5 for the valentine special, so later folks. Now i have to call my uncle to fix this baby.


	13. Chapter 12,5: Sky of Valentine

**Shiraga:** special chapter for valentine, a little bit short. hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.5: Sky of Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day at the 9th Sky Division, Add and Raven in the commander deck, checking on the situation. Aisha and Eve were observing the monitor screens. Chung doing experiments in his lab, sometime mistakenly created explosions. Elsword, Rena and Elesis were doing missions. The only different is Ara, not being in the training ground, but in the kitchen with Anne.<p>

"Please , teach me."—Ara bowed in front of Anne. Anne, the chef of the 9th Sky Division asked. "So you want me to teach you how to bake chocolate for Valentine?"—Ara nodded back. Then Anne expression turned into a mischievous smile. "May I ask who it for?"—Ara face then turned red like a strawberry with a massive blush. "I…It a secret!"—Anne decided to let the girl pass…for now, then she signaled Ara to come inside the kitchen. Then the cooking lesson began. For 15 minutes, some explosions occurred with smoke coming out from the kitchen. Chung lab was near the cafeteria, he poked his head outside of the door after hearing the explosion. "Guess I'm not the only one who can create explosive in this division anymore."—the blondie chuckled.

After another 15 minutes, Ara and Anne were covered in black, unidentifiable stuff. Ara completed her masterpiece with Anne by putting it inside a brown heart shaped box with pink ribbon warped outside. _"I hope he will accept this."_—with the thought in mind, Ara proceeded to the commander deck. Right after the door opened and when she was about to speak, the alarm went off.

"General, it the 'Knowledge Hunter' again!"—Aisha shouted after checking the monitor. "Tch, those pathetic scumbags again. Raven, you take the command, I'm heading out. Let go Ara."—Add said then headed to the sector to prepare for ambush. Ara shoved the box in her pocket then followed Add. "Open the hangar."—Add ordered after getting inside his Nasod Scorpion.

After a while, on the ground, the battle with the 'Knowledge Hunter' had come to an end. When Ara was about to give Add the chocolate, Eve informed another attack. "General, the radar picked up the demons signal from a nearby area." "Got it."—Add replied then ordered the group to head to the destination. Ara second try fail again, but only this is not enough to make the girl give up.

* * *

><p>-3rd attempt: Elime Wave-<p>

"Take this! Final Strike!"—Elsword created a black hole that gathered all the demons in one place then delivered the finishing blow.

"General, another wave is coming!"

Fail

* * *

><p>-4th attempt: Graveyard of Purification—<p>

"Call of Ruin!"

Fail

-5th attempt: Twin Watchtower—

"Imperial Blade"

Fail

* * *

><p>-6th attempt: Sandtilus Grave—<p>

"Tch, why the heck are these scumbags so active today? Stardust Shower!"

Fail

* * *

><p>After a long day of battling, the ambush team returned, completely worn out. After the 9th attempt, Ara still didn't have a chance to give her chocolate to Add. Everyone went to took a bath, then proceeded to the cafeteria to have dinner. Ara decided to give the chocolate to Add after the meal.<p>

"General."—she reached out her hand and called for him. "Yes Ara?"—she was about to give the chocolate, but was too shy because everyone were looking at the 2. "Ah, it…nothing."—her arm let loose, hanging on her side. "Is that so, then I'll be in my room to complete the paper if you need me."—Add said then disappeared behind the cafeteria door. Rena noticed the sadness on Ara face. When Ara returned to her room, fell down on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly, some tears slid down her cheek. When she was about to throw the chocolate away, Rena knocked on her door. "Ara, can you come with me for a bit?"—Ara quickly shoved the chocolate in her pocket then followed Rena. The elf leaded her to the balcony on the roof of the commander deck, where she and Add once sat there, gazing at the night sky. After the door opened, Rena pushed Ara outside then closed the door. The girl lost her balance and about to fall, but two arms reached out and caught her in time.

It was Add, his arms warped around her body, her face resting in his chest. "A…Add…why are you here?"—Ara asked after she regained her balance. "Rena told me that you need to see me, and leaded me here."—Ara shocked and blushed at the same time. _"Rena…did you set this up for me?"_—Ara thought, then putted her hand in the pocket to take out the chocolate and gave it to Add. "It…it…not much, but I baked this for you, it my first time making chocolate…so I hoped it not bad…H…Happy Valentine."—Add took the chocolate and unwrapped the box.

Rena and Raven were hiding behind the door. The elf chuckled, Raven patted her head. "Good job."—Rena returned him with a smile and gave him a chocolate in the shape of his face. "Here, for you. Happy Valentine."—the others have also received their valentine chocolate. Anne got many from the guys in the division, Elsword received one from Aisha, but the mage just won't admit her feeling. Chung, Eve, Elesis also received a lot chocolate. Helen was currently taking a day off, just to return to the 'Guardian' HQ to give her chocolate to Glave.

After taking a bite, Add closed his eye to enjoy the taste of the chocolate. "It was very good."—his compliment made Ara face turned slightly red, some tears of happiness slid down her cheek. Then he took another bite, but instead of swallow it, he held it between his teeth and pointed at Ara. "Here, you have some too."—while Ara was still confused, Add held her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. "This isn't enough for me. So tonight, you will be my chocolate."—Add let out a gentle smile, then their lips touched the others one lips. They kissed under the bright, serenade moonlight of the night.

"_Happy Valentine Ara."_


	14. Chapter 13: Entering enemies territory

**Shiraga: **chapter 13 is here. before reading this chapter, please spare some of your time reading the description

as you all knew that every character in this fanfic is dual classed (chapter 3 for detail), so beside their normal hyper active, i made some special skill for each of them, call Ultimate Active (brokeness overload just hearing the name)

these UA, some i combined from 2 HA, while other i entirely make it up. well hope you enjoy folks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: First Phase—Entering Enemy Territories<strong>

* * *

><p>3 days after the 'Guardian' had reclaimed their HQ, cargo after cargo of supplies were being transported inside the HQ. The main hall now had changed into a giant construction site, and the thing that is currently being built is a giant portal.<p>

The Nasod Scorpion, Personal Mobile from the 9th Sky Division and Nemesis Remy were lifting the heavy material to put in place, the others connecting the joints together, Chung, Eve and Apple were wandering around while checking their holographic screens for the portal index number. Add stood in front of a big holographic screen with many wires connecting from the projector to the portal, many smaller screens floating around, with Glave standing beside him. The 2 of them were talking to each other with non-understandable language.

"So by putting equation A here, then add the binaries we got equation X, we will get the required number on the travel formula."—Glave said while pointing at the equations on the screen.

"Then divide the result we just got with equation D after multiply it by 4 times the Space-Time travel equation, we can get the exact coordinate."—Add said after sliding a small screen behind him in front and drop the equation on it onto the big screen. Their conversation about complicated mathematic equations just went on and on. Then Glave asked a sudden question. "How is that priestesses?"—even thought he asked without any direct name in his question, Add knew he was asking about Seris, or the new Nature priestess. "She just woke up yesterday. Look like being interrupted during the process, she was only reborn with the soul and power of the Nature priestess. Even though some parts were lost, her memories still remain as Seris, and because of being revived after a long time, her memories stopped at the event of her death 10 years ago."—Add stopped and chuckled a bit, then continue. "I had informed her about everything happened in that time, normal people would have freak out, but she just responded with her usual tender smile and accept it, just like how she welcomed me 12 years ago."

"What do you mean by 'some parts'?"—Glave asked another question, which caused Add to stop typing the holographic keyboard. "She still remember mine and Raven name, how I came to them and the Crow Mercenaries, but she seemed to forgot about Alex, and she only remember Raven as someone important to her, not as her fiancée."—after a while, Seris came in along with the other chefs. "Everyone! Take a break and have lunch!"—everyone then stopped what they are doing to have lunch.

"Wow, these things are pretty good!"—Elsword shouted with food in his mouth after trying the food that Seris made. Some others also have the same idea. "Seris food is the best!"—then a small fight about whose food is better, Seris or Ann started. "How can you make these things so delicious, ?"—Rena asked after trying the food. "Well, it not easy to cook and make everyone in the mercenaries eat their standard 3 meals a day, Especially Add."—Add startled a bit. The redhead then started to rolling on the floor laughing. "Hahahaha! General used to be a picky child about food!" "Drabaki."—Add ordered, then the Dark Watcher slight grown in size and started to bite Elsword head. After a while, it changed back into it mini size and returned by it master shoulder.

"Is this the new pet that you mentioned, Add?"—Seris asked, Add then used his dynamos to send Drabaki to Seris. Seris patted it head and smiled. "The Terror of the Great war…you don't look like what you used to be back then."—Add lips then curved into a small smile. _"Maybe this is better."_

* * *

><p>Later morning, the portal leading to the demon realm had completed. Everyone then returned to their room to pack for necessities, while the others were transporting weapon, ammunition and supplies onto the ships. Chung, Eve and Apple ran the final maintenance on the Nasod Scorpion, Personal Mobile and other unit weapons, to make sure that they are at their best condition. The preparation took another day, so Glave decided they will depart the next morning.<p>

Night, Add was sleeping near the projector after making the final adjustment on the equations. Seris putted a blanket on him and chuckled. "Falling as sleep like this, no matter if it 10 or 12 years, you are still the same Add."—Seris then turned around after hearing sound of foot step. It was Ara. "I came to check on Add. But look like you was faster than me."—Ara smiled. Ara and Seris then proceeded outside and sat down. "Just now, you called him 'Add' right?"—Seris asked. "Ah yes, he said I can call him by his name when there are only of us."—Seris remained silent for a while then smiled. "You like Add, don't you?"—Ara face then turned into a massive blush, and the girl couldn't find any word to say. "That a relief. Back then, even though he got along well with the others in the Crow Mercenaries, he still a bit quiet. But look like since he joined here, he had changed a lot. And I'm glad that he had found someone that love him."—then Seris started to tell Ara about Add when he still with the Crow Mercenaries.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the day of the final battle of the 'Guardian' versus the demons. Glave stood before the portal, facing the rest of the 'Guardian'. "Let just skip the stupid heroic speech. I'll get straight into the point: Luto, former leader of the 'Guardian', had violated and betrayed the vow. So his consequences: being torture in Henir for eternity, to pay for his crime of treason."—the portal then opened. It was built wide enough so the ships can go through them. The ships proceeded through the portal, following by other unit troops.<p>

When everyone and everything have got through the portal, they immediately set up a small camp while Add sent his dynamos and scouting drones to create a map. His dynamos and drones returned after a while with a holographic map. Glave looked at the map then announced the plan. They will divide into 4 groups to attack from all directions, while a small group will break in and deal with the big guy.

All troop then proceeded to carry out the plan. From the north will be Edan special assassination unit, south is Noah Imperial guard, east is the Vanguard and west is the 9th Sky Division. The ambush group consisted of Edan, Noah and Add group. Just as planned, Glave deployed the Vanguard with 2 more support group at the east entrance as the demon main army stationed there.

"Quake Buster! / Hypersonic Stab! / Land Demolisher—Earthquake!"—using the chaotic battle as a camouflage, the ambush troop easily opened a path and proceeded inside. Then 3 demons rushed toward Elesis. She couldn't react in time, but they got stabbed by a giant sword. "Armageddon Blade! Leave thing here to me, go on!"—Lowe grinned. "You better not die here pal. I hate attending a funeral of a stupid!"—Elsword shouted back. "Look who is talking! Your IQ is even lower than me!"—after getting inside, the path got separated into 4 routes, so they decided to split into 4 groups. They wished each other good luck then proceeding into their path.

* * *

><p>-1st path—<p>

"Harpoon Spear!"—Raven shot a nasod spear to the ground and quickly got rid of the demons on it track. He was in the same group with Chung and Noah. The demons caused them no difficult in dealing with them, so they quickly got moved further inside. Then a giant slam caused the roof to collapse. "Wonder Wall!"—Chung quickly brought up a defensive barrier, saved them from being crushed by debris. When the smoke had faded, they looked up to see the thing that crushed the floor was a giant nasod, with giant body, a big cannon, but tiny legs.

"Look like I missed some rats over here."—a figure with afro hairstyle spoke from inside the Inspector core. But Chung paid no mind at his word, now all his attention was on the nasod. "Interesting design, giant body for better center control, and to support the cannon when firing. But I still don't understand the meaning of tiny legs."—Chung said then titled his head to the side when looking at the Inspector legs. "Oh you don't need to, as you will die right now."—Wally smirked then from behind the Inspector, many smaller nasods appeared and quickly surround the trio. "Look like this gonna take a while, ready commander, Noah?"—Chung asked with a small smile. "Ready."—Raven and Noah responded in union. "Then, let start with a flashy entrance. Chaos Cannon!"—Chung said the insert a disfrozon into his cannon and carry it on his shoulder, multiple cannonballs started to come out from both end, creating big explosion and quickly destroyed the nasod formation.

"Hellfire Gatling! Frozen Step!"—Raven shot multiple nuclear fire toward the nasods while Noah casted a flame that turn everything into frozen ice. The nasod number quickly decreased, then the Inspector decided to join the fight. It lifted up the cannon on it back and fired a barrage of energy bullets, the bullets fell on the ground, creating massive explosions. Raven and Noah using their slow speed to dodge them, suddenly the Inspector slammed in cannon on the ground, knocking the 2 up and shot another barrage, knocking them unconscious.

"Vice Commander! Noah!"—Chung shouted while running toward the 2. "Now you are the only one left, little rat."—Wally laughed like his victory had been ensured. Chung stood up after checking the 2 to make sure that they still breathing. His expression remained as his usual small smile, but the aura around him had completely changed. Then in a blink of eye, a nearby nasod gone headless. "Have you ever heard of the 'Guardian' of Hamel?"—Chung asked Wally while making 3 more nasods headless. When Wally looked at him, he saw in his hands were a pair of guns.

"The 'Guardian' of Hamel consisted of 3 main armies. My father, Helputt Seiker was an Iron Paladin, those that stood in the frontline to protect other, the 'Invincible Shield'. Myself, a tactical Trooper, those that remained in the rear to provide back up and strategy, the 'Battlefield Intelligence'."—Chung then pointed his gun to the sky, concentrate his into a sphere and detonate it, creating a blue aura around him. When the aura died down, his armor had completely changed. The armor now had more agile shape with less heavy armor pad, 2 blue scarves sprouted behind him.

"The last army, was rarely mentioned, or to everyone, they have never exist. The Deadly Chaser, those that moved in the darkness, eliminating the targets without any sound, the 'Shadow Assassin'. Why did the 'Guardian' create the Deadly Chaser you asked? Because sometime, what the people need is not a hero clad in shiny armor, but a monster. The Deadly Chaser was created for the purpose of assassination, sometime the target is not the demons, but the people. Our hands were stained with blood, that why I've never like this form, but for my friends and comrades, I'll stain my hand with as much blood as it take."—Chung said then slammed his cannon on the ground, his helmet then appeared and his body was covered in silver aura.

"Artillery Strike—Quantum Ballista!"—Chung shot a giant missile that dropped on the ground, creating a massive explosion that instantly wiped out the rest of the nasod. "You brat! I'll crush you! Inspector!"—Wally said then commanded the Inspector to crush Chung with it colossal body. Chung quickly leap back and placed multiple mortar that rain wave after wave of shells on the Inspector. "Curse it! System Break mode activate!"—Wally said then crushed the red button on the control panel. The Inspector immediately went crazy and started to wreaking havoc. Chung used his cannon to send him flying up high. "You think that can help you? Inspector, ready the laser!"

Chung pulled out a small device and placed it on the cannon. _"This thing was for no good except for it massive destruction capabilities. But now I'll put it into good use."_—his cannon then transformed, it became bigger, it length is now 3 times his body, 4 disforzen energy capsules at the back, the front have 3 vents on each side. Chung held the cannon on his shoulder and started to aim for the Inspector. A magic circle appeared in front of the cannon barrel, a sphere of mana then started to form and getting bigger for every bit of mana that it can gathered from the surrounding.

"It a pity that I can't dismantle that Inspector to research it, but General Add had a lot more information about it, so after we got rid of the wyvern I'll ask him later."—the sphere of mana had reached it max energy climax. Chung gave Wally his final smile, then pulled the trigger. " 'Knowledge Tyrant' down, 2 more Creators to go."

"Sirius Howl!"

A massive beam of energy was shot from the cannon, and immediately destroyed the Inspector, leaving no trace behind, like it had never exist in the first place, so does Wally. About 10 minutes later, Raven and Noah woke up. Luckily, they only have a few bruises, so they continued to move on.

* * *

><p>-2nd path—<p>

"Elsword! Watch your feet!" / "Aisha! Duck!" / "Elesis! Above you!"

The group was having trouble while trying to cross through the path full of traps. Aisha kept teleport into the traps while Elsword and Elesis always step on them. Rena stood at the side facepalming. "Stop with what you are doing guys, you only make it worse. Follow my lead."—Rena said then closed her eyes. After a while, she opened her eyes again and shot multiple arrows at random direction. The other 3 still don't understand what she was doing then from the place that the arrows hit, the traps immediately got neutralized. "How did you know that the traps were there?"—Elsword asked while poking at the neutralized traps. "Everything, don't matter if it a living thing or an object, they have their own presence of mana. If you can track their presence, you can tel where they are. You try too Aisha."—Rena advised, then Aisha closed her eyes and after a while, she can directly hit the trap like Rena. Elsword and Elesis did the same, the group then quickly got through the trap field.

When they reached an open space, more boulders came crashing down on them. "What the? I thought we already got rid all of the traps!"—then boulders after crushing down then returned and formed a giant golem. On it shoulder was 2 female figures, one with a big hat and a staff, the other with bat wings and a scythe. "Isn't it looks cute? It name is teach the Tyrant." "My name is Speka, the Shadow Witch."—Speka introduced herself. "And I'm Karis, the Succubus queen. I'm also the one who took your precious little Light El at the Elf Village."—Karis word startled the 4. They grabbed their weapons and went into their battle stances. "Elsword, Rena, Elesis, you guys take care of that golem, I'll deal with these 2."—Aisha said, but Elsword immediately cut off. "Are you nuts? You can't deal with them alone, I'll fight with you!'—the 2 of them started a argument, just like usual, they always argue over even the smallest thing. Speka and Karis were sitting on Teach shoulder and watching the fight. "Are you 2 love bird done talking yet?—the 2 turned over, and decided to put the argument aside.

"Fine, I'll deal with Speka while you deal with Karis."—Aisha said then along with Elsword, rushed toward them while Teach following Karis order to deal with Rena and Elesis. "Look like you also have a contract with Angkor girl. Let see between you and me, who is the true Queen of Angkor."—Speka smirked then she teleported her and Aisha to, Karis and Elsword different rooms.

"Well, guess that leave us with this big guy."—Elesis said then turned around to look at her opponent, Teach the Tyrant. "Let go Rena."—Elesis said then zoomed toward the golem. She tried to attack, but it body made of rocks so her attacks didn't penetrate it. "How about this? Eternal Fire!"—a pillar of fire erupted around Elesis. The attack caused the golem to halted it movement, but when the attack ended, still no damage found on the surface of the giant. It slammed it giant palm down on Elesis. Rena quickly used her arrow to create a wind wall to drag Elesis away.

"Dang it, my attacks have no effect on that thing at all. What about your arrows?"—Elesis asked. "I tried, but it skin is too thick."—Elesis gritted her teeth while thinking of a way to penetrate the golem skin. Then an idea popped up in her mind. "That it! The law of physics! If we combine my fire and your Freezing Arrow, we can break through it skin!"—one more time, Elesis used the Eternal Fire on the golem. Rena shot an magic arrow with ice magic right at the time when Elesis attack ended. Teach skin started to crack. After 3 more time, it body now full of cracks, Elesis then rushed toward to deal the final blow.

"Juggernaut Buster!"—Elesis spinned her sword around while dragging the golem along with her, after gaining enough force from the spinning momentum, she strike the sword with all her might, the attack caused the golem to fall apart. "Hah, finally. Wonder how is Elsword and Aisha doing?"

* * *

><p>-Aisha side—<p>

"Phantom Breathing—Dark Fall!" / " Hell Drop!"

Dark magic were all over the room as Aisha and Speka were competing to see who is the best Queen of Angkor. Their spells collided and nullified each other as they both used the same kind of technique and magic. "You sure got some skill little girl. Now take this, Dark Cloud!"—Speka created a poison cloud around Aisha, then teleported away. After getting to a safe distance, she summoned multiple energy rays and shot it toward Aisha. _"Plasma Cutter? I remembered the direction where the laser will come from so dodging it wouldn't be a problem."_—Aisha thought to herself. But just when the laser hit the cloud, it immediately exploded, Aisha quickly teleported away from the explosion and use her ice magic to cover the burn spots. "That was my special customized Dark Cloud, I putted many ingredients in it and it became a new type of gas. If you teleport just 1 second later, then you will now be a burning corpse on the ground."—Speka started to mock and being self-confident about her genius mind. "You okay Master?"—Angkor appeared beside Aisha, asking for her situation. "I'm okay. _Both me and her, we used the same technique, but she had modified some of her skill. SO my only chance of winning now is to combine both Angkor and elemental magic. Think Aisha, think!"_—then Aisha remembered that when the cloud exploded, the ice that she created back then reflected the light. _"Reflect…reflect…this might work."_

"Blizzard Shower!"—Aisha casted her spell, millions of ice shards then fell down from the sky, but Speka managed to dodge all of them. "Your spell is too weak little girl! Why don't you just surrender and I'll be the true Queen of Angkor!"—Aisha then summoned Angkor in it big size. Angkor started to gather energy and shot a giant laser.

"How pathetic of you, struggling in the last minute. Abyss Angkor had great attack power, but the move was too predictable!"—but Speka then immediately shut her mouth when she turned around, the laser hit a big ice shard and got separated into smaller one. The small laser then continued to reflect using the ice shards from Blizzard Shower. Speka effort of dodging the laser could only save her from a few, when there were a lot of laser beams.

"You can modify our spell by adding ingredients to it, then I can create new spell by combine 2 spell into one. I called this one…

"Crystal ice Mirage."

Speka was left confused in the middle of the laser, and after a while a beam hit her, then another and finally, all laser finished her off. "How…can I lose…to you?"—she spoke under her breathe, Aisha then came beside her with Angkor. "Because Angkor denied you." "I prefer my queen to have twin tails."—the bat added the last part. Then Aisha teleported back to where ELesis and Rena were. About 10 minutes later, Elsword returned, with Karis clinging on his arm.

"I told you, GET OFF ME!"—the redhead shouted with irritation, but his expression was something otherwise. "Why don't you just admit that you love being like this?"—Karis said with a seductive tone while pushing her 'things' closer on his arm. Elsword then turned around to see an Aisha surrounded with murderous intention.

"Elsword, what is the meaning of this?"—Aisha asked and without letting the redhead says anything to defense himself, she quacked him multiple time on his head with her axe-staff. Elsword now lying on the floor, blood coming out form his head. Elesis poked him to check if he still alive while Rena trying to heal him. Then their childish fight broke out again, for the 3rd time today. Elesis then glanced at Karis who was laughing while enjoying the show. "What is your purpose?"—Elesis asked, Karis just replied with a simple question. "The demon realm can be very boring you know, and your side seemed a lot more fun."—Elesis still hadn't satisfied with the answer she got, she still hold some doubt about Karis, but decided to put this aside.

* * *

><p>-3rd path—<p>

"WAAAAAAAAH!'—Ara, Lime and Amelia screamed while trying to dodge 2 giant claws coming down on them, Eve was being carried by Oberon and still remained her usual poker face. They were battling with the Dragon Bone and the Dark Nephilim, 2 colossal beasts at once, couldn't get any worse, that what they thought.

"Heaven Fist—Sweeper."—Eve summoned a giant fist that slammed down in front of the beasts and swept them away. "This will buy us sometime."—Eve said and still managed to sip her tea in this kind of situation. "Those things are too big for our attacks to have effect."—Amelia said after scanning through the beast body. "No, there is a way. According to my data, the Dark Nephilim had tough scales, but it abdominal remained vulnerable , so does the core in the Dragon Bone chest. If we can make the Dark Nephilim to show it belly, we can take it down."

After discussing on the plan for a while, the team formation had been decided. Eve and Amelia will deal with the Dragon bone while Ara and Lime take on the Dark Nephilim. "OK, let make this fast then."—Ara said then summoned Eun and went into her millennium form. "Sharp Fall!"—Lime leaped into the air and dived down, creating a big shockwave, caused the Nephilim to stun. "Fox Fire!"—Ara took the chance and launched multiple fox flames at the Nephilim, but instead of hitting it, she detonated it under his feet. The shockwave lift the beast slightly into the air, but it recovered faster than expected, so it immediately roar and release it Shard of Darkness toward the 2 to prevent them from attacking it. "Ouch, we missed it. One more time Ara!"—but Eun then stopped them. "What is it Eun?"—Ara asked, the millennium fox then smirked slightly. "You said that you will let me have some fun the next time you summon me, so I have a better way to deal with that thing."

Lime then again, rushed toward the Nephilim. But instead of the old plan, this time they will do as Eun plan. _"That thing recover rate is way too fast, and it too heavy. Even if you can lift it up enough to make it show it belly, it can just recover and counter your attack. Lime, you buy us some time while we charge up our energy, this going to leave a big scar on that thing."_ "Let hope your plan work Eun. Dive kick bombing!"—Lime unleashed millions kick on the Nephilim head, and just as she expected, it made the beast went mad. She dodged it claw then continued to land kicks on it body.

"Violent Attack!"—while Lime distracting the Nephilim Ara and Eun were charging up their spirit energy. Ara formed her Hell Blast while Eun charging up 9 energy orbs at the tip of her tails. "Ok Lime, we are done here!"—Ara shouted, Lime then unleashed another Sharp fall and caused the Nephilim to stun. "Now Ara!"—Eun shouted, then Ara released her Hell Blast at Eun. Using the massive spirit energy from it, Eun fused it with the 9 spirit orbs on her tails, creating an even more massive energy orb. "Take this you youngster."

"Millennium Cannon!"

Eun shot the massive energy sphere at the Nephilim. Even thought it scales were one of the hardest material in both Elrios and demon realm, it stood no chance again the massive sphere of spirit energy. Instantly, the Nephilim scales got destroyed and leaving the beast vulnerable body to take all the damage. After making it final growl, the Dark Nephilim collapsed on the ground. "See, I told ya this way was faster."—Eun chuckled.

* * *

><p>-20 minutes earlier, on Eve side—<p>

"Genocide Reaper." / "Crazy Shot!"

Eve and Amelia were trying to break the core in the Dragon Bone chest. But even though it bones were very old, it even tougher than normal steel. And the flame on it body made some of attacks become useless. "Amelia, how much mana do you have left?"—Eve asked. "Not much, only enough for a couple more spells I guess."—Amelia responded while huffing. "It almost time for the next tea time. And I don't want to let my tea get cold."—Eve said then summoned a giant machine from a portal, with multiple nasod spears floating around it. The symbol of the Nemesis—the Lunatic Scud. Eve opened the holographic screen on the machine, typing the keyboard, the machine then separated into smaller parts and attached to Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand. "Hyper mode: activate."

"Queen Authority."

"Oberon, Ophelia, Ferdinand, let get this over with."—Eve ordered her 3 nasod servants. Using the upgrade components from the Lunatic Scud, Oberon along with Ferdinand quickly eliminated the Dragon Bone claws and wings. While Ophelia released millions of missiles and got rid of it armor. Amelia took aim and at the right timing, shot 4 guided arrows that precisely hit the core. Eve who was floating with her nasod spears then appeared in front of the Dragon Bone. "Return to where you belong, insolence commoner."—Eve said then pointed her finger at the Dragon Bone, responding to the queen order, the nasod spears then flew high into the air and dived down while the 3 nasod fired a massive amount of electron balls at the Dragon Ball, completely annihilated the beast.

The Lunatic Scud then reform into one piece and returned to where it came from. Eve summoned her throne and sat down. Oberon then reappeared with a tea tray in his hand, Ophelia took the tea pot, poured the tea into a small cup and handed it over to Eve. Eve took a sip then ordered Ferdinand to give one to Amelia. "It herbal tea, it can help recover your mana."—Amelia gladly took the tea cup and sat down on the chair made from Remy and Moby.

Current situation score:

'Guardian': 3

'Knowledge Hunter': 0

* * *

><p><strong>Shiraga: <strong>and about the postpone that i said in 'As long as it is you', after some consideration, i wont postpone this one and continue until it end before writing another fanfic. -throw flower to those that been waiting for this-


	15. Chapter 14: the Ancient Wyvern

**Shiraga: **chapter 14 is here. a little bit short :p, but dont worry, i saved up all the good stuff for the next chapter.

Enjoy folks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Second Phase—the Ancient Wyvern<strong>

* * *

><p>"Iron Howling!"—Helputt released a deafening war cry, knocking the demons away. The battle on the outside was nearly coming to an end with the 'Guardian' having the upper hand. Then a small earthquake caused the Colossal to turn around. "All of you better get out alive."<p>

-4th path—

"Look like they almost done with resurrecting the Wyvern back to it prime. We must hurry."—Add said after the earth quake ended, and moved on along with Edan. But strangely, they haven't encountered even a single demon on their way, even thought Add dynamos detected a high demonic energy source from this path. Then they reached a big room. The wall was filled with claw marks, while the on the ground, demons bodies. Some have the same claw marks on them, while the others were completely ripped limb from limb.

"So you come at last."—a figure clad in black armor stood in the middle of the hoard of demon corpse, his left hand was holding a demon head. "I was a bit boring, so I played with these things while waiting."—Add looked around then smirked. "Should I be thanking you for clearing the path and save us a lot of time for this?"—the smirk on his face then disappeared as he crackled his knuckles. "Enough chit chat, let get down to business. I have a lot of questions for you, if you don't answer them I'll have no choice but to beat some sense into you." Valak returned Add with a big laugh. "How about I answer all your questions then we both go full power?" "Sound fine by me."—Add grinned back. "First, how did you survive 2 years ago?"—Add asked the question that had been haunting his mind since Valak disappearance.

"When I fell down from the cave, I woke up moment later in a critical state with all those wounds. I thought that it for me and closed my eyes again. But the Spriggan armor nearby slowly taken over my body. It felt great! More powerful than ever as it power flowed into my body! Why must I waste my time for those useless noble families just to obtain those stupid titles? Why must I feel these pains for them to live? I accepted Spriggan power, and now they shall experience the pain that I have been through!"

Add, after hearing Valak words just sighed. "Pathetic…"—when he was about to rush in an give him a punch, Edan stopped him. "You done with your questions right? Now go ahead and stop the resurrection, I still have something to do with him."—after a while of hesitation, Add ordered his dynamos to return to default state, and blasted the corpses of demons out of the way.

"So we meet again my old friend."—Valak said after Add disappeared into the exit. "2 years is a long time. Now that you are here now, let this match decide the result of our battles. Your 99 wins and mine 99 wins."—Edan said then the 2 of them rushed toward each other, Edan with his usual sadist smile and Valak with his big grin.

Add started to hear weapon clashing sound. He turned back then continued. "You 2 better not destroying this whole place."—on his way forward, demons started to crawl out from the other entrances. "I lost my mood in dealing with these things. Drabaki."—the Dark Watcher then gladly jumped down from Add shoulder, increased it size a bit and started to cause havoc. After 5 minutes, the demons completely got wiped out. Drabaki turned back to it small size and returned by Add shoulder. Suddenly, a smoke screen surrounded Add.

"Just like I promised, now I'll welcome you properly."—when he heard Joaquin voice, Add ordered his dynamos to clear the smoke screen away. When the smoke had died down, the surrounding had completely changed. Not the demon base at their realm, but the Velder Military school was right in front of his eyes. "An old school visit? How generous."—Add smirked then moved into the school. While moving, he also sent his dynamos to scout the surrounding. _"Even though it just illusion, these things still feel very…real."_—he thought to himself while running his through a table surface.

Then his dynamos returned. No sign of Joaquin in the school area. "Guess that leave one place left to search."—Add then headed to the dormitory. He walked pass the gate, then the cafeteria while looking around as old memories flowed back into his mind. Finally he reached the student rooms area. But something was different. He saw Raven room, but right next to it which was supposed to be his room, the name board on the door was 'Chung'. And next to it were Elesis, then Rena, Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Ara, Noah, Lime and Amelia. Add then lost his balance as the space started to distort. He fell down and used his dynamos to cushion his fall. The surrounding then turned back into the demon base.

After regaining the balance, Add looked up and saw Joaquin was floating in midair with 2 orbs floating beside him. "Letting you visit your old school before your doom, you should be grateful."—Joaquin mocked. "Now I have a question for you."—Joaquin said then threw a bottle at Add. His surrounding changed again, and his uniform turned into a noble royal costume. "The prince leads a troop to slay the dragon. He finally reached the dragon lair. But the dragon still has some tricks up it sleeves. It captured the prince troop, his royal underling and are also his best friends."—Joaquin said then pointed to the orb on his right. The orb then turned translucent, revealing Add team inside. "But wait, the dragon was even trickier. It also captured the one that the prince loves, the princess."—the orb on his left then revealed Ara being trapped inside. They all were being unconscious.

"Now the lonely prince, with no comrade left will facing a tough choice. Will he save his friends or the princess?"—Joaquin said then laughed uncontrollably. Add hand then balled his hand into a fist, purple electricity started to form around his knuckle. "So what will your answer be little prince?"—after done laughing, Joaquin looked down, but Add no longer there. "How about I save them both?"—the demon heard Add voice, but the owner of the voice was nowhere in sight. Then Joaquin felt something on his face, a burning and painful sensation. A few teeth blew out of his mouth. Add landed a punch on Joaquin face, knocking him aside. Because of that, the orbs lost control and dropped everyone inside. Add caught Ara while his dynamos caught the others.

Joaquin, now full of anger, stood up then took out 3 small potions. "You will pay for this boy. Witness my ultimate illusion!"—he said the slammed the potions on the ground. The surrounding then changed again, it was Velder, but the burning Velder during the Great war. "My glorious invention, Velder Hallucination. Let see how you deal with this boy!"—Add placed Ara and ordered his dynamos to place the others down. He putted his coat on Ara, took off his eyepatch then rushed right into Joaquin illusion. "I have killed many with this hallucination, but you are the first one to rush right into it boy! Very well, I'll let you have slow and painful death!"—Add then opened a giant crack in space. The crack continued to grow and finally, it completely swallowed Joaquin and his illusion. Joaquin looked around, but different from last time when he was inside Add space. Instead of excitement, this time his expression was a frightening one.

"Your illusion is strong indeed, but illusion will always be illusion."—Add appeared with his dynamos and 2 modules floating around him, his sclera now have turned black. "Normally, I can only erase your existence from history. But in here, my Time-Space Corridor, I can erase your existence in every dimension and timeline."—Add said as he opened millions of space crack, showing the Joaquin in other dimension as his dynamos started to charged up energy.

"Oblivion Space."

Add said the word, then his dynamos and modules started to released millions of energy beam into the cracks. The Joaquin in the crack that got hit by the beam, disappeared. Add then concentrated all the remained traces showing that Joaquin used to exist in the other dimension into a purple sphere in his palm. "Beautiful isn't it?"—Add asked while staring at the purple glowing sphere. "Erasing only your existence is still not enough. I'll erase even the sign, the trace of your existence."—Joaquin rushed toward Add, but before he could lay a finger on him, an energy beam hit Joaquin and erased him from existence while Add crushed the sphere in his palm. Now, the name 'Joaquin' along with everything that related to that name, record, title, belonging, even the memories of those around that name, got erased completely from existence. Like they have never existed in the first place.

The dark space then cracked up and broken into millions of glowing purple pieces. Add still floating in midair, he lifted his head up as some tears slid down his cheek.

"_Mother, father, everyone, you can finally rest in peace now…"_

He returned to the ground then checked the others. Raven, Chung, Aisha and Eve woke up first, then the rest. "Now do you mind explain to me who is the demon behind you?"—Add asked while pointing at Karis, who is still unconscious, but still clinging on Elsword. Aisha noticed the redhead face turned as red as his hair when seeing Karis 'things' pushed on his back. "Karis, she is the succubus queen. She joined us earlier just because the demon realm is too boring to her."—Aisha explained after ordering Angkor to deal with the redhead. "She currently stands no threat to us, so just let her stick around."—Add said then turned to Karis. "But I'll deal with you myself if you start to have any sign that can cause harm to team."—but Karis showed no fear, instead she flirt back with Add. "Ooh, I like the type of man like you~~~"—Ara jumped into the middle of the 2 blocking Karis away from Add. After a small argument, the group continued on their mission.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, back at the 'Guardian' base camp—<p>

Glave was standing in front of the monitor, still playing with his cubes. When Allergo stepped inside to report about the situation, a space crack opened and sucked Glave inside. "Allergo, I'll be gone for a while. You in charge here."—Glave said with his monotone, but Allergo thought that he just heard Glave chuckled a bit. When the crack had closed, Allergo snapped back to reality and started to panic. "In…in charge? What…what do you mean sir? What do I supposed to do?"

* * *

><p>-Demon base—<p>

"So we already got rid of 2 Creators, that mean there is only one left."—Add said as they moved along the path. Finally, they reached the biggest and deepest room in the demon base. They all looked up to the figure that was sitting on his throne, floating in midair. "Luto."

"Took you all long enough to get here."—Luto smirked from his throne. "But it is already too late. The Ancient Wyvern had awakened."—right when Luto finished his sentence, 3 heads with 2 wings sprouted from the ground behind him. The heads let out a deafening roar, loud enough to shake the whole room, even the intense battle outside can hear it.

"I'll use this one to destroy the 'Guardian' HQ first, then the rest of Elrios continent. So even though it bothersome, I'll just have to deal with all of you here."—Luto smirked then pointed his finger at the group. Many cracks exploded in space while moving forward them, but Add countered them just in time. "Paranoia!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you can also control Time-Space. No matter, I'll just have to use something stronger on you then."—Luto pointed his finger at the group again. Add gritted his teeth to embrace for the next attack. But nothing happened. "If that is the case then I'll be your opponent."—a space crack opened above the group, and stepped out from it was Glave. "Why are you here Glave? I trapped you in the deepest part of Henir with my spell!"—Luto confident voice turned panic. "It truly is the deepest part of Henir. But your spell is a child play to me. I only need to decode it a bit using the equation I got from him and what do you know? It lead me right to you."—Glave chuckled while pointing his thumb at Add.

"You took the equation out but you also messed with them, do you know how hard it is to fix the part that you messed?!"—Add shouted at Glave. "Let just say that I owed you that one, but now I just saved you AND you team, that make you owe me twice. Kukuku!"—Glave chuckled back. Then he opened a crack behind Luto that sucked him inside. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll deal with this guy. And one more thing, I save for you the big one, so now you owed me 3 times."—Glave said then disappeared into the crack with Luto.

"HOW THE HECK DOES LEAVING US TO DEAL WITH THIS THING MAKE ME OWE YOU? Tch, someday I'll rip off that mask from your face."—Add shouted, now full of anger. The wyvern then roared again and summoned 3 portals. More and more Darkness came out of the portals. "Tch, more annoying pest!"—Add was about to stand up, but Raven patted his shoulder. "Let us deal with them, just sit back and relax a bit."—then along with Elesis, they both stood up and moved forward. "I'll take the right, you got the left." "Got it Commander."

"This going to be a very hot show."

Raven and Elesis said in union as they both rushed toward the hoard of Darkness.

"Black Crow Reborn!"

Raven, with his flawless swordmanship, each of his slashes sliced through space and darkness. When he at the climax, he slammed both his nasod arm coated with fire and his sword to the ground, creating a big fire explosion. The places where his sword sliced caught the fire and released multiple blazing crows, which immediately incinerated the enemies. "The black crow can never be like the legendary phoenix, but we will always rise no matter how many times you try to destroy us."

"Crimson Flower!"

Elesis created a giant rune on the ground and called forth a giant aura sword, then slammed it right in the middle of the rune. But this time, the rune that she used was different. Some runes on the rune circle were replaced with fire rune. So the aura sword instead of creating a giant explosion, became millions of blazing cherry blossom petal. One petal landed on a Darkness, the petal immediately cut it in half and also turned it body into ash. "Wanna dance with my flames?"—Elesis said with a smile, as she began to control the petals to deal with the Darkness, while she cut down any of them that dared to come close. At that time, she was literally dancing a blazing dance.

All of the Darkness quickly turned into vain before the great fire attack of the 2. Those that didn't get hit directly still have no escape as the flame quickly spread and burned everything on it track, even the portals that the Ancient Wyvern summoned. "So, what do you think?"—Raven asked when he returned with Elesis. "Anyone have water?"—was the only line that everyone said, except Eve, when they returned. Add and Ara remained normal as he had used the cooling system on his dynamos. The Ancient Wyvern let out another roar and spread it wings. The 3 heads the pointed to the sky and shot multiple meteors that dropped down on the group.

"Wonder Wall! / Atomic Shield!"—Chung and Eve quickly brought up their defensive shield to block the barrage of meteors.

"Look like someone is salty."—Add sang as he get off from his dynamos and crackled his knuckles. The others also get into their battle stances.

"Now, the real final battle begins."


End file.
